Hidden In Plain Sight
by Heidi Clare1
Summary: Steve and the Task Force are involved with protecting a titled family visiting the Island. Lady Eleanor was the only lady he had met, who had worn camouflage and made it look good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Retired Major Sir Charles Brooke and his wife were enjoying their anniversary vacation returning to the paradise isle they honeymooned on in 1963.

As it was special occasion they had booked into a deluxe suite for a few nights which had an ocean view and a lanai; they then had planned to move northward and stay at a private villa.

Sir Charles and Lady Agatha were landed gentry, inheriting their home in England through Agatha's family who had managed the land and house for centuries. Agatha was born in Oxbrooke House as an only child; the house is of Georgian design which was now of course Grade 2 listed. It is situated on approximately 130 acres of land, containing nine bedrooms and seven bathrooms it was large but not huge. Although Sir Charles maintained that Agatha ran the house single handily she did manage a small army of essential household staff. Oxbrooke would open its doors during the summer months to the general public who cast its critical eye over the paintings and furniture; and the gardens it had to be said were spectacular.

Charles and Agatha met after the war, and in the swinging sixties. Charles had fallen head over heels in love with Lady Agatha, meeting her at a ball held in London. Charles was a commissioned officer at the time, and their wedding was a full military style affair, in the Minster of the neighbouring village.

They lived happily in the confines of barracks in various postings around the world. Agatha tragically was unable to conceive; and Elle was adopted as a month old baby 10 years after the wedding. Charles joked at the situation calling Elle "their honeymoon baby."

Elle had brought light and life into the hallowed walls of Oxbrooke and filled the house with laughter.

Elle was a studious child who enjoyed learning. Throughout her life as a military baby she became accustomed to the regimental way and incorporated it into her daily life bringing her familiar routine and unanimity.

Elle was christened Lady Eleanor, but known to familiarly as Elle; studied hard and won a place at one of the world's best teaching hospitals; where she graduated and became a Nurse. After some consideration and sound advice; Elle followed in her Father's footsteps and joined the army medical Corps.

Elle spent years working both in field hospitals and military hospitals back home eventually earning a promotion. She spent 10 years with the medical Corps as a nursing Sister; prior to retiring from her commission as a lieutenant to take a reserve post. So she still maintained contact and regular training. Elle now worked at a busy teaching hospital in London, who were sympathetic to her reservist activities and allowed her to go as and when she was required.

Elle was a no nonsense kind of girl, although she wouldn't admit it to your face she liked a touch of romance and was a closet chick-flick fan. Elle went to the theatre when possible; a good production of any sort hit the spot when out and about in town.

She enjoyed a drink, not to excess; her days of booze cruises and drinking games had ended long ago. Now she admitted to getting squiffy after two glasses of wine, but a cold bottle of beer was always welcome while in company.

Elle was well spoken with not too plumy an accent, and was well educated, but she was down to earth. Her career wouldn't allow any heirs and graces and hardly a soul knew she was titled. She knew she wouldn't get past reception if she pulled anything 'la-di-da' anyway.

Elle's best friend worked with her, although not military trained Charlotte was a Theatre Sister, who had a good education, and a wicked sense of humour. She and Elle hit it off immediately and had been close friends for years.

Elle didn't have to pretend with Charlie. Honest from the day they met; Charlie knew all about Elle's background without raising an eyebrow which made Elle like her even more. Charlie did make a comment to Elle that it was a pleasant surprise to meet someone, to whom she had contributed so much tax and keep them in a life of which she was unaccustomed to. They both laughed.

As Elle said although she was the original poor little rich girl, she'd worked hard to get to where she was, and had no intention of leaving her job to become Lady of the Manor anytime soon. But she told Charlie; "anytime I do there will be a position there for you. I'm sure Mrs Gregson would delight in a new kitchen maid" she said mockingly.

Charlie and Elle enjoyed each other's company, and were both involved with men of very different backgrounds. Elle was seeing Nate, Nathaniel Dyer, he was taller than she was at 5'10, Elle was 5'5 she liked tall men who had a bit of muscle.

Nate was an officer in the army, currently away on special ops. Elle knew he was a specialist but didn't ask any questions and Nate knew that Elle was reliable and dependable. He knew about her medical background and army training. They met after she cared for him in a field hospital in Helmand Province she was on a tour of duty. He had been a victim of blast injuries, and was 'touch and go' for a while although he made a full recovery and returned to active duty. Elle always felt protected in his arms, although she often wondered whether something was missing.

Charlie was seeing Harry. Harrison Davies was a copper; he had joined the Metropolitan Police Force after leaving school and was now a detective.

Elle's telephone rang at three twenty-six a.m. Oh she turned in her bed, and reached for the handset, hoping it wasn't the hospital calling her back on duty. She hadn't long come in after dealing with the aftermath of a particularly nasty car accident, she needed her sleep.

"Elle darling?" the small voice on the other end asked "is that you?" recognising her father's voice, she acknowledged him and said she had just come in from a long shift, and asked if all was well? Sir Charles began to tell his daughter about the ordeal he had been through with Lady Agatha becoming very unwell with stomach cramps, nausea eventually losing consciousness.

"OK" said Elle "you need to give me a little more information than that". "What do the doctors say?" She asked looking for a prognosis, Sir Charles, voice hitched and he said that she seemed to be responding however, they were going to keep her in overnight for observation. Elle dispelled his fears by telling him, what that meant and said that if needed she would come to Hawaii. Sir Charles said that at the moment it wouldn't be necessary but would ring again as soon as the doctor came back with results from Blood tests.

"At the moment they think is just food poisoning or an allergy to something" said Sir Charles.

"Ok "said Elle, "if you think you may need me to come over, tell me so I can arrange to get my shifts covered."

"I will darling" he said "but it's good to talk to you anyway he said. She felt her heart contract and could feel the loneliness and pain in his voice."

"How are you coping?" asked Elle,

"I'm ok at the moment" replied her father, "I'll behave I promise" he said Knowing he could be cantankerous when information was being withheld, or people were inefficient. Army training she thought.

They chatted about accommodation, and Sir Charles said he would bunk with an old buddy of his he hadn't seen in years if they threw him out of the hotel.

"Ring me you moment the doctor gives you the results" she ordered him, before putting the receiver down.

She sat back on her pillows and thought what on earth could be troubling her Mothers. She had been in hospital many years ago, but that was for appendicitis and she had recovered fully from surgery. No known medical issues which would impact on later life that she was aware of. Everything started turning over in her mind. There was no way on earth she was going to get back to sleep.

Elle decided she would get up and have some tea, then she would pack a small case and get her passport ready in case he rang back. Hugging her tea cup the shrill ring of the telephone at the dead of night brought her back from her faraway place to answer.

Sir Charles had spoken to the Doctors who had told him that Lady Agatha could leave hospital in the morning if all was well. Elle was unsure of what to do.

"I am packed and think I will come out" she said to him. "I will have to inform some people where I am but that's not a problem" she said.

Putting the receiver back in its cradle once more she opened her laptop and began an email to Nate.

_Hi Nate,_

_Just dropping you a line to let you know that I will be incommunicado for a while; Mum has been taken ill in Hawaii. They seem to think that she has had some reaction to the food there which to me is very strange, so I am heading over there to investigate myself. _

_I wish you were here she said, I could do with those arms right about now! _

_As soon as I arrive I will text you to let you know what's happening._

_Elle_

Elle closed her laptop she knew that he couldn't respond immediately as he was on ops; so she carried on regardless.

Calling the airport she booked onto a flight to LA and would board a connecting flight to O'ahu. It was going to be a long day she thought.

On her way to the airport she rang Charlie.

"Hey she said sorry to bother you on a day off", and told her the story. "Ok?" she finished "I will text you when I land and see for myself what is going on with Mum."

Elle arrived at Heathrow's Terminal Three with her small bag which she loaded onto the scales; the airline clerk placed a strip around the handles and pushed it to one side. Provided with boarding pass, Elle decided on coffee and something to eat, before boarding. Armed with her book and music, she was ready for flying.

It was an uneventful flight, she had become accustomed to flying having been on a few tours, she tried to remember how many, but lost count either four or five, anyway what was important was that she was seasoned and able to spot the signs that landing was imminent.

Oh she was looking forward to stretching her legs properly, flying was a means to an end and Elle failed to see how anyone enjoyed the experience totally.

Arriving at the airport, she collected her bags, and made her way to the terminal; the Flight clerk told her she would need to board the connecting flight to the paradise islands which her parents had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Elle spotted a number of military men dressed in different uniforms. They all were camouflaged, and yet their colours differed. One chap in particular caught her eye. He was tall approximately six foot she thought; and had dark closely cropped hair. He had beautifully squared shoulders, and when he smiled the world seemed to stand still. My God she thought I'm staring. Elle felt herself blushing as the soldier looked her straight in the eye as he caught her staring at him. She looked away as he continued to look at her.

"Hey McGarrett" shouted another guy who was passing took the tall soldier by the hand and shook it fiercely, only then did he break eye contact.

She finished her drink and the flight she was on was called to gate 5. There was a long queue, which she stood back and waited until most had gone through before getting up herself.

While on the aircraft, she was seated on the aisle and the tall handsome soldier was seated close by at the window seat. He was strapped in and ready for takeoff. She sat down in her seat with an empty one between them and acknowledged him politely as she strapped herself in. Quietly Elle thought she had died and gone to heaven. Who needed a window seat with a guy like that sitting so close to her she could sneek a peek at secretly.

He thought to himself his luck had changed; when she sat down hmm she was a nice looking girl. A definite tourist though he thought; but she was very pretty; without lots of makeup and designer wear she looked the real deal.

Flight attendants dressed in company colours and immaculately made up swept past checking buckles placing bags in lockers, the standard routine of emergency exits was pointed out to those passengers who were interested; and the flight information sheet was displayed in the pocket of the seat directly in front. Down to business, and the attendants took their seats while the Captain took us through the route and the temperature and speed he would be flying at. She looked at her companion and he had closed his eyes already.

Last leg of the flight she thought, getting closer to finding out what was going on with Mum. Elle must have dosed off as her companion in the window seat got up, the movement was enough to tip the aircraft, which was admittedly a slight exaggeration he leaned over her and gently rubbed her arm.

"Miss, he said "Miss, excuse me Miss"

She stirred "Hmm?" She said still half asleep she answered him "5 ml's of morphine"

"Excuse me Miss!" he said in a louder voice now which startled her.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry she said blushing, I was dozing" she said. He obviously needed to pass her and she got up tipping her book on to the floor, and kicking her purse under the seat in front. Her eyes went to the top of her head as she bent down to pick the book up she met his elbow on the way back up. It unsteadied her and she lost her balance, he reached out and caught her.

Hmm she thought he had strong arms, "ok? He looked at her smiling"

"I am thank you" she said. "Would you prefer the aisle seat?" she asked him, as he had extremely long legs,"I don't mind swopping" she said.

He smiled a broad smile and said that he would be grateful if it wasn't a bother, as his legs were stiff and he would appreciate stretching them. "No bother at all" she said.

He walked through the curtains, and approximately five minutes later came back. "You sure you don't mind?" he asked

"If I had minded I wouldn't have offered" she said. with that she gathered her book and her purse and moved to the window; there wasn't much to see flying over the water.

He offered her his very large hand "Name's McGarrett" he said "Steve McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett" she said "it's a pleasure to meet you she saw his rank, Elle Brookes" she said in reply.

"Pleasures all mine Ma-am" he said. He looked at her squarely and asked her if she was on vacation, or business noticing the accent. Elle explained that her Mother had been taken ill suddenly and she wanted to be there with her Father.

"So" said Steve "forgive me but I'm intrigued" he continued, Elle cocked her head to one side.

"who were you pumping 5ml's of morphine into?"He asked with a cheeky smile.

Elle looked puzzled, penny finally dropping she shook her head affirmatively;" I was dreaming that I was on duty" she said. "Forgive me".

"You are forgiven" he said "which hospital do you work at?"

"Oh" she said "I work in London, but I had to catch the flight straight from work give or take a few hours." She finished. He nodded as his question was answered with regard to her accent.

"What about you, she asked" you on leave?"

"No I've been on training for four weeks" he said "I'll be glad to get back."

"I'm sure" she said "nothing worse than being away from loved ones, and a bottle of cold beer and home cooked food" she said

"That's a fact" he said, "I get to play soldier now and again I'm in the Naval reserves" he said.

"Well now then we have much in common" she then told him that she was also in the Army, and attended training regularly. He listened with interest.

They swopped stories and soon enough they landed at Honolulu international airport. At the baggage claim they shook hands fervently.

"Elle he said it's been great getting to know you" and, he said they should keep in touch.

"Yes" she said "please call me, It looks like I'll be here for a while" she said. Steve took her cell number and she his; before both going their separate ways.

Elle stood outside in the sunshine, warm she thought. She must call her Father; and then let Nate and Charlie know that she had arrived safely.

Elle spoke to Sir Charles, who told her he was still at the Hospital. Elle said that she would meet him there and not to move until she arrived. Elle hailed a cab and asked the driver to get her to the hospital in Honolulu.

At the hospital, she saw Sir Charles pacing the corridor, "Hello Sir" she greeted him.

He held his hands open to her "less of the 'Sir' Young lady you got a kiss for your old man?" she hugged him tightly.

"Ok Dad" she said "where's our patient?"

"She's through here" he said. He took her to her Mothers bedside, where Agatha had closed her eyes, she looked very pale, and although had managed to tan slightly her face seemed to be paler than when she was at home. Elle put her finger to her lips to shush her Dad and picked up her notes.

"What does it say sweetheart" he asked his daughter.

"It says here that Mum is very dehydrated, which accounts for the I.V. drip in her arm dad, and that she is possibly sensitivity to certain unidentified foods. That's really all it says."

Elle read through about how her mother presented; a short pen picture and looked at her blood pressure readings. From the file that was open to her she looked at the monitor at the side of the bed, and checked the solution being pumped slowly in to her arm. "Well Dad" she said "I can only concur with these notes that whatever affected Mum seems to have worked through her system". Her Father looked relieved.

"Did mum vomit?" Elle asked.

"Yes" said her Father "violently, that when I knew I had to take action."

"Good "said Elle "that probably ridded her body of anything that was harming its, the bodies natural reaction" she concluded. "She'll need to continue with the drip overnight and she should be hydrated enough to be discharged."

"Yes" said Sir Charles, "that's what they told me, and what I told you earlier."

She looked at his face, "you look exhausted" she said

"I was worried" he said.

Lady Agatha stirred in her bed; Elle went to see the Sister in charge and explained the situation to her. She was really lovely and told Elle that her Mother had improved since being on the ward, and she was a strong lady which Elle agreed with.

"Stay for as long as you want" she told Elle, "you won't be in the way. Anyway you know the routine, so I don't need to tell you to move when it's necessary." Elle shook her head and thanked her.

Going back to the ward, Elle sat on the opposite side to her father and gathered her mother's hand into hers. Out of habit her fingers went to her pulse point, Elle could feel a strong pulse and smiled back at her Father.

An hour passed and Agatha stirred in her bed, she tried to take her hand to her mouth stifling a yawn; but unfortunately the tubing attached to her arm prevented it.

"I do apologise" she said as though she'd committed some huge faux pas. She looked to her left and saw Elle sitting at the bedside.

"Surprise" said Elle, "It comes to something when you have to take the daughter on the honeymoon" she said smiling. "How are you feeling Mum?" she asked.

"Like I've been trampled by a horse" she replied, "but don't tell your Father "

She looked to her left and smile at Sir Charles who had his lips to her hand.

"Now said Agatha you two go back to the hotel, and get some food inside you, get a good night's rest, and come and collect me in the morning" she said. Elle looked at her watch; she'd been travelling for nearly a day and couldn't think straight.

Elle looked at Sir Charles and asked him if he minded her coming back with him for the night she would get accommodation sorted in the morning. He loved the idea.

"I'm meeting my old buddy tomorrow for breakfast; if you could join us Elle it would be appreciated."

Elle thought to herself she could sleep for a week but asked the desk clerk to give her a call in the morning to make sure she was awake.

Elle slept fitfully through the night, her call came at 6.30am, giving her time to shower and dress before meeting her father and his friend at breakfast. It was warm, and she decided on some shorts, and a pair of sneakers which she would change to sandals after eating.

Her hair was shoulder length which she kept up during work, but now it fell neatly cut and swished a little as she walked. Her Father was in deep conversation with a balding gentleman and it looked to be good humoured.

"Elle" he said "let me introduce my friend and colleague Commander Joe White."

Elle shook Joe's hand, "a pleasure to meet you sir" she said. Joe looked at Elle and said that she wasn't the same girl that he remembered. Elle couldn't help cock her head, she didn't remember him from way back, but Joe explained that Charles would proudly show off her photographs at certain periods throughout her life when they met. Joe concluded that Elle had turned into a beautiful young lady. She blushed and looked at her hands, and thanked him for saying so.

Elle had some cereal, and some eggs for breakfast with a pot of tea, which they managed to supply her with.

While she ate, her father carried on his catch-up with Joe. Eventually she'd had her fill, and the men got to their feet followed by Elle, who said that she should make her way to the hospital. She insisted that Charles stay at the hotel and take it easy. He was in no mood to argue.

Elle asked at the desk if there was any way that she could hire a car for a short period of time; the desk clerk said that he would do the necessary and the car would be waiting for her when she returned from her room. Elle thanked the clerk and returned to her room collecting her purse and key to get back in. Sir Charles was drinking coffee and reading the Times news paper, she had brought with her especially for him.

"I'm going to get Mum" then she said. She had a small bag which she carried a change of clothes for her Mother. I shouldn't be long, all being well she said.

Agatha had showered with the aid of a nurse, she was still a little weak, but Elle said that was to be expected. They were in the right place to have some peace and relaxation. Elle knew her father was heading up to the North Shore to a private villa in the next few days, the tranquillity would be an ideal environment in which to convalesce; she told her Mother.

"Oh Eleanor" said Agatha," I didn't mean to drag you half way across the world"

Elle bent down and kissed her mother's forehead, "Mother" she said, "so what you're telling me that you wouldn't drop everything and come if it was me?"

Agatha looked at her daughter and smiled as if to say you know the answer to that one.

Elle helped her mother to get out of bed and dress, in the clothes she took in for her. Agatha couldn't help but ask how Nate was Elle hadn't mentioned him for a while; and she hoped all was well.

"I don't know Mum" she said, "He's on operations somewhere in Afghan I haven't heard from him for some time. I'll need to check he's had my email when we get back I'll catch up with my correspondence. You know what it's like I don't know if he's due home; where he is or what he's doing. He's an enigma." she said.

I haven't seen him since he left two months ago now and I have had two emails telling me he's ok but little else for security reasons.

"Oh Elle" said Agatha, "we are a pair" she said laughing.

"Come on Mum" she said "let's get you back on your honeymoon" she said.

They arrived back at the hotel to Sir Charles greeting them at the door with Joe. Elle introduced Joe to her Mother, and he said that he hoped to see them later if Lady Agatha was up to it. Agatha smiled politely and pulled on Elle's hand to take her up to the room. Agatha said Charles was plotting something "I know that look in his eyes." She said.

Charles joined them and took his wife in his arms Elle's tummy did a flip still madly in love after all this time she thought. "Aggie" he said smiling down at his wife "I have missed you so".

"Joe has invited us to a dinner tonight held at the Governor's mansion. I told him we'd be honoured to go."

"Dad" said Elle "what were you thinking? Mum's not fit to be dancing the light fantastic with you just out of hospital."

"I realise that darling" he said with a glint in his eye, "that's why I need you to accompany me. Its black tie so you'd better get a frock sorted." He finished.

There was no declining the offer it was her duty to attend as her mother was indisposed. He knew that and she was a little put out by the request; but decided she had nothing better to do and left her parents to catch-up.

She decided she would hit the shops.

She didn't really like shopping, but had decided that she would go all out ;as she was on a leave of sorts.

Elle walked into a designer shop and asked the sales girl for assistance. Told her what she was looking for, but there didn't seem to be much in the way to suit her. Elle was leaving the shop, when a dress caught her eye, it was plain silk, it was v neck showing a little more cleavage than what she normally did but hey when in Rome she thought, may I try this on she asked the assistant; she came into the shop and the assistants jaw dropped, well that meant she either looked hideous or she looked ok.

"Well" she asked the girls opinion "what do you think?" the assistant gazed at her and blinked twice before saying that "if ever a dress was meant for someone it was this one for you" she couldn't believe the transformation.

"May I ask the occasion?" said the girl.

"Dinner with the Governor" said Elle, "black tie affair" the colour was a cross between a jade green, and a turquoise blue. It reminded her of the sea at its most beautiful. It skimmed her curves and fitted where it touched down to her ankles. It would show every line she wore underneath. "What underwear would you suggest?" Elle asked.

"Personally I would go commando" she said, "because wearing that; you will not have it on for long" she finished and Elle blushed but laughed.

"What shoes do you have?" Elle asked the assistant was only too pleased to assist in a further sale.

Why don't you pop next door to Victoria Secrets she said they may have something? Elle paid for the dress and shoes and promptly went next door.

She arrived back at the hotel and hung her dress up; it hadn't creased so she was fine. The underwear she bought was pretty but there was very little, she thought no-one knew her there so it didn't matter as long as her Father approved no one else mattered much.

Mum and Dad had gone for a siesta she didn't disturb them. Instead she made her way down to the beach she had a couple of hours to kill before she needed to get ready. Maybe she would wear her hair up tonight. She would need to borrow her mother's jewellery she didn't feel the dress would need a lot of bling. Her Mother only wore diamonds, which she would feel conscious about throughout the night. Elle had walked far enough; she turned returning to the hotel.

When she got back, she decided that she would have a light snack, these dinners were a bit of a bore, and when you're hungry and someone starts to speak nothing embarrasses you more than a rumbling stomach; so a small plate of sandwiches were in order and a pot of tea or coffee she didn't mind. She decided then to email and text her friends and Nate.

**Text to Charlie**

_Hi just to let you know all ok, Mum out of hospital and on the mend. No news from Nate as yet, Hope all is well with you. Managed to get invited to a "do" tonight black-tie affair with Dad; I do so hope it's not a late one. Speak soon we'll Skype in a day or so ok? Elle x _**Send**

Elle checked her emails still nothing, she was quietly worried but knew that he would get word to her if things were not as he'd planned.

Ok she thought, she went down to the lobby and asked the very helpful clerk if there was a salon in the hotel? "There is Miss" said the clerk, it down the hallway and to the left.

Elle went into the salon and asked for the works, she had her hair styled; she was waxed and had a manicure and a pedicure. It was a treat she afforded herself regularly so the stylists didn't have much work to do, just make things neat and tidy she smiled.

Elle told the girls she was going to a black tie affair and wanted to look sleek; the stylist asked what colours she was wearing and gave Elle tips on makeup. Elle was nearly there she thought.

When she returned to her room she bathed and took her time making up. She was quite pleased with the results, not so much makeup needed as she had still the colour caught when she was on her last tour; which ended about three months previously. No sooner had she returned than Nate had a call to leave; and when that came it was go, go, go.

Elle went to her Mother who was lying on a chaise long; "Mum do you have some jewellery I could borrow tonight, not the good stuff "she said.

"What are you wearing darling" asked Agatha.

"Oh I managed to get a dress its greeny blue she said, it brings out my eyes. She smiled. I loved the colour anyway" she said.

"Come and see me when you're finished dressing darling and we'll see what looks good" she said. "I think your Father will have a few too many tonight as usual."

"Don't worry" said Elle "I'll keep my eye on him and remind him of his blood pressure. Thanks Mum."

An hour later Elle appeared at her parents door, she was wearing her dress, shoes, and the underwear which was a piece of string between her butt cheeks she thought and two strategically placed plasters on her boobs so that if the wind took her the wrong way it wouldn't be that obvious to those around her that she was chilled.

She didn't have a bag, Mum leant her wrap which would be perfect for getting to and from the venue. A clutch to match her wrap, and Agatha came up trumps with a pair of diamond stud earrings which she said Charles had given her coming home on leave one time. She pulled her hair behind her ears to admire the studs and asked Agatha what she thought.

"Elle Darling you look absolutely stunning" she said her hands wnt to her mouth and her eyes filled with pride.

Charles came into the room and asked where his daughter was, she chuckled, because she was always a tomboy and looked every inch the lady this evening.

Charles turned to his daughter and said "every man in the room would be jealous of him tonight and his chest puffed out."

"Dad" she said "you have to say that because I'm your daughter."

Come he said let's get this over with; I just want to finish my catch-up with Joe he said.

"Dad she said you're not going to drink excessively are you? You know you're on medication"

"How can I forget my pills he said with you and your mother constantly griping at me" he said.

She reached up and kissed his cheek, "we had better get a move on then in case the Governor kicks us off his island."

Elle walked down to the hotel lobby where she acquired some looks of approval and even a wolf whistle she laughed; and was still smiling as she entered the limousine which would take them to the Governors banquet.

They arrived with lots of people milling about, there was a master of ceremonies who was announcing arrivals to those who wanted to know, and those who didn't were busy mingling inside. Charity events were always a challenge she was unsure what this one was in aid of but Charles would donate a hefty sum; of that she had no doubt.

Sir Charles and Lady Eleanor Brookes the M.C. shouted as they entered the lavish building. A huge chandelier hung from the ornate ceiling and a dance floor looked polished with a band just warming up.

Joe had spotted them coming through the door, "Come" he said "we are sitting together you are my guests."

Joe looked smart in his dress blues and the impressive amount of medals he wore on his chest made him even more attractive she thought.

Elle he took her by the arm, I hope you don't mind I have sat you next to my nephew; he's at the bar this minute but he will look after you this evening if we neglect to. But in that dress I don't think you will have any problems in filling your dance card" he said.

"Thank you Joe" she said looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Dear God he said "if I was 40 years younger..."

"You wouldn't have a hope in hell" said Charles, "don't forget I'm your friend I know all about you" he finished and Elle laughed out loud.

A waiter came around with a large tray laden with champagne. Elle took a flute and sipped the cool liquid hitting her throat making her look upwards, and she saw him gazing down at her with gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled. "Elle WOW!" he exclaimed hell I didn't expect to see you here"

He held his arms out to her she took his hands and his eyes took in the picture she presented;every inch the lady this evening. Absolutely stunning he thought.

Joe and Charles looked at them, as they greeted each other, "Good God Steve" she said, "oh how lovely to see you again". How handsome he looked in his dress uniform, covered in a mass of ribbons, she placed a hand over his heart and touched the ribbons with an index finger tracing them. More than Joe had she was sure. He was tall and although he had a hat he didn't wear it inside, it lay close by.

They all sat at the table, and made small talk, while dinner was served; the Governors speech wasn't too long and boring and he said that he would appreciate donations toward his chosen charity the new children's wing of the hospital in Honolulu.

Charles wouldn't have a problem with donating a large wad towards that cause, "anything for the children" he said.

Steve went to get a drink, as a gentleman appeared at Elle's side and asked her to dance. "I'm sorry" she said "I have previously accepted this dance"; the chap bowed slightly before moving away.

Steve returned and asked if she would dance with him, "of course" she agreed immediately. They were swept away with the music although neither new the tune, they were looking at each other drinking each other in; they continued to talk as they sat. If the music slowed Steve took her hand, he wasn't going to let anyone else get the chance to take her from him tonight he thought.

A compilation of slow songs came one after the other, he took Elle by the hands, whispering into her ear "come closer I don't bite." She did get a little closer but wasn't used to being that close to someone she didn't really know that well. His hand rested lightly over her back, his fingers sweeping her skin. Her dress was backless which he liked.

His arms surrounded her and she felt familiarly safe. Her thoughts went to Nate; she wondered where he was and why he didn't contact her. She brought her thoughts back, when he asked why she looked so sad.

"I am just thinking" she said.

"I would advise against it" he said "because whatever just crossed your mind made you look sad and you're far too beautiful to look sad tonight" he said.

Her eyes met his and she pulled herself toward him a little more. Eventually the band stopped playing "Steve she said the music has stopped."

He looked surprised, "has it?" he said "I hadn't noticed. I'm quite happy to stand here with you in my arms ".

"Utter Tosh!" she said as he looked at her.

"Tosh?" What kind of word is that?"He asked

She whispered in his ear "its posh spiel for Bollocks" she said much to his amusement.

"My, My Lady Eleanor" he whispered into her ear, "a dirty mouth. Where to next?" he asked "I really don't want the night to end."

"Well I need to check on my Father" she said "he and Joe have been at it for hours, I'm worried he's had too much to drink."

"Joe will take care of him, do you fancy getting some air? How about we take a walk on the beach?"

"Yeah ok sounds lovely" she said, "and it might blow away the cobwebs."

They returned to the table "you kids having fun?" asked Joe

"Where's Dad gone?" she asked, he was talking to the Governor, and Elle cringed. "Oh God, I think the governor may need rescuing" she said.

Elle was introduced to the Governor who bowed slightly (she didn't know why men did that when she was introduced as Lady Eleanor) and he took her hand shaking it and holding on to it.

"Sir Charles" said the Governor "where have you been keeping this beauty?" he asked.

"Ah" said Elle in response, "he keeps me locked up like the princes in the tower. I'm only allowed out during time of distress and if of course if a handsome prince happens along, to rescue me." She pulled Charles away telling the Governor it was a pleasure; although she wasn't sure of him.

"Dad what were you thinking?" asked Elle. "You know you're on medication."

"Yes dear" he said, "Joe and I are going for some coffee where you thinking of joining us?"

"You can go on one condition is coffee and not Irish coffee or coffee laced with any alcohol." He stuck his lip out in a pout, and she said she was serious.

"Fair enough" he said "where are you and the young man going?"

"Commander McGarrett is going to see me home safely" she said. "I think he's to be trusted" she finished.

"Ok but no dawdling" he said

"Father she said I am old enough. Now you and Joe get going; I need you to have your wits about you with Mum unwell "she said.

Steve told Joe that he would see Elle home safely; Joe nodded his approval, and told him he would see him the following day for shooting practice he said. "Just look after Sir Charles" said Steve "or you'll be looking down the barrel of the gun Elle will be holding" he said

"You ready?" Steve asked Elle,

"I am" she said. He grabbed her hand and took it, his other hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the doors to leave. Outside the cool air hit them, and she was glad of her wrap (and the fact that her plasters had remained in place). They headed towards the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, the tide was on its way in, the sand was wet and there were still many people on the shoreline; couples of all ages and people just out walking or having a run in the cool night air.

He took her hand and they walked toward the hotel; she had his hand in the one; and her shoes in the other. He carried her clutch; hmm balanced she thought.

"Steve" she said, "just to be upfront you should know there is someone I am involved with at the moment. He's on covert ops in Afghanistan, but we've been together for about a year and a half."

"Lucky man" said Steve.

"I too have been in a relationship" he said "we've been together off and on for it must be three years now, she's Navy and serving currently."

"Lucky girl" said Elle smiling up at him.

"So what's the story with you Lady Eleanor" he asked.

"Well I will tell you more perhaps when I know you a little better" she said.

"Fair enough" he said

"So do you live with your parents?" he asked

"Dear God no" she said "I have a flat in London; it's modest and conveniently situated above a pub in Camden. It's a short commute to the hospital by tube, and suits me down to the ground.

"How about you Lieutenant Commander; what's your story?" she asked

"May be I'll tell you when I know you a little better" he said.

She laughed out loud "Touché!" She shouted.

"I live alone he said in my parent's home. I lost them both under quite tragic circumstances, and the house just reminds me daily of happier times. It's also the reason I came back to Hawaii" he said. "I have a younger sister who is a little wayward, but I love her and will do anything and everything in my power to protect her from harm."

"I didn't have any siblings" said Elle "It's just me; so I think you are both lucky to have each other" she said. "I'm really sorry for your loss" she continued.

They stopped for a little while. "Could you drink a coffee?" He asked

"I can't just go into a coffee shop dressed like this" she said. "That's if we could find one open" she continued. "We could go back to the hotel?" she said.

"What about we go onto the hotel terrace that way your good name will remain unblemished and we can continue to get to know each other." He said

She looked at him and said it would be a perfect idea. She would be able to keep him to herself a little while longer. She was definitely warming to him.

They arrived at the hotel, and ordered a pot of coffee from the desk clerk. They talked until the early hours, Steve said before he went there was just one more thing he wanted to do, but it meant going out again. She could leave her things at the front the desk until they came back, it wouldn't take long.

Steve took her hand and guided her onto the terrace of the hotel which faced the ocean. "Look he said", pointing in an easterly direction the sun is coming up; sunrise in paradise. She stood in front of him and she shivered a little the cold beginning to get into her; he surrounded her with his arms once more and pulled her towards him. Her head fell instinctively against his chest, and his chin sat upon her head. She gasped as she watched the show in front of her eyes; the brightest and biggest array of colours pouring over the horizon.

"A brand new day; It's a new start, which is never that bad because when you restart you're given another chance to make all the things wronged, right" she said

She turned to face Steve and thanked him for an amazing evening; she hoped they could meet again soon.

He bent down and kissed her very gently on her lips which parted, but he didn't invade them, he wanted to desperately; at the moment she was attached to someone else. If nothing else, he respected that.

"I would love to see you again soon" he said. "If you don't have plans; can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Commander" she said "you better had, I know people and I can, and will come looking for you" she said smiling broadly.

He kissed her again before leaving; raising his hand as he went.

"Until tomorrow" he said

Elle let out a sigh as she watched him leaving. She hadn't crossed the line yet apart from kissing him. Then it dawned on her; Elle girl; that was crossing the line. But never the less her tummy did somersaults at the thought of seeing him again later that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

Elle slept a while, she got to bed approximately 6.30am it had been a long couple of days. If truth be told she could've turned over and gone straight back to sleep but she managed to get up shower and dress. Breakfast consisted of a cold croissant and a cup of coffee. Not ideal but it would have to do for the time being.

Elle wore a sundress, which she had taken on most of her tours. It was long and she didn't have to worry about wearing anything more than a bikini under it. She checked her emails and no news from Nate. Her cell had been switched off, and she checked her texts and emails on her phone. Charlie had texted her to say that Skyping would be a great idea; and gave her days off so that Elle could call on either.

Sir Charles and Lady Agatha were downstairs in the dining room having a leisurely breakfast together. They had decided that they would make their move north and go to their villa, which had its own beachfront. Not that they were sand lovers, but they loved the ocean; and would always walk together on the shoreline hand in hand.

Elle thought that's what she and Nate were missing in their relationship. It had been short but an intense one; Elle looked after his needs on the ward by providing the best nursing care. When Nate was discharged she continued providing for his needs, but they were behind closed doors, and not on prescription. Physically the relationship was on another level fantastic, but mentally it was torture not knowing where he was from one day to the next. Torment from the time she open her eyes until the time she closed them and sometimes she would dream of him.

Taking a large hotel towel and sun cream she thought she would go to the beach, and make the most of the day. She put her iPod ear buds in, and set off downstairs. She arrived at the dining room as her parents were leaving. She kissed them both, and told them that she would be down the beach for an hour or so just taking in the atmosphere and a few of the sun's rays while she was at it.

Charles and Agatha had decided to make their journey north after lunch, there was no hurry and Agatha was relaxing nicely so they were taking things slowly.

Elle would stay in the suite tonight and take a more modest room for the duration of her trip. She would also need t think about returning home at some point soon; she decided she would call the HR department of the hospital and ask them for some extended unpaid leave. As the journey home would be a long one she hadn't recovered from her arrival; the Governors dinner and staying up all night although most enjoyable had also added to her weariness.

Back at the hotel she left the lobby, and headed for the sandy beach ahead. She saw the sun rise and thought the day hadn't disappointed. A cloudless sky at the moment, with many tourists on the beach and walking the promenade she would need to walk a little further to maintain the personal space she was comfortable with. Taking her towel she laid it down as flat as she possibly could although the slight breeze made it a little difficult she managed to sit on the material and placed her bag and sandals on each of the corners to weigh it down. Her dress slipped off easily, and she lay back after creaming herself to take in some of the sun's warmth; being careful not to doze off too heavily in case she would burn. Her thoughts eventually took her back to the evening before. She was once again in the arms of Commander McGarrett twirling around the dance floor. He had held her closely and she remembered the feeling of his arms surrounding her body, once again it made her feel safe, and she liked that feeling.

Steve said that he was going to call her today; his tone insistent at the time. She had passed her cell number to him at the airport on arrival; she wondered what he was doing right at this moment. Maybe he was still in bed; she doubted it as most military trained personnel would wake early as reveille was instilled into them and a hard habit to break. Shift work at the hospital made the transition a little easier. Although going to bed when everyone else was waking was really odd to begin with; but night shift was part and parcel of the job and she was thrown in the deep end early.

Elle sat up on her towel; she placed her sunglasses over her eyes and watched as the surfers gathered over the breaks in the ocean. Everyone trying to catch that perfect wave and ride it back into shore. They must be fit she thought to battle against the waves; the effort it must take to resist nature's natural forces; paddling against the waves and the strong currents looked exhausting.

There were a few friends gathered below her toward the shore, a little girl among them she was a cutie in her pink bikini and her laugh could be heard from here Elle was sitting. She was among three or four adults, who were teasing each other; they had looked like a typical family although something told Elle they were just friends. To her right there were a couple who were canoodling openly on the beach oblivious to anything around them. Honeymooners thought Elle, near to them were an older couple who sat on chairs and watched the world go by both in large straw hats and sunglasses, the lady had oversized glasses and the gent had clip-on's , a cool box at their side. Further along Elle could see small children running back and forth to the water's edge, a parent supervising she hoped that the kids had been slathered in cream so that they wouldn't burn; they looked like sensible people.

Elle's phone rang, she looked at the ID it was the commander himself. "Good morning Commander McGarrett" she said,

"Elle is that you?" he asked

"It is indeed" she replied. "How are you this morning?" she asked

"Considering I normally function on more than three hours sleep" he said "I am very well thank you"

"What are you doing?" she asked

"At the moment I am walking towards the beach to meet some friends and wondered if you would like to join us?" he asked

"I'll have you know sir" she said "I am already at the beach, and have been for the last hour or so" she looked at her watch. "It's beautiful" she finished

"I am on my way then, where exactly you are on the beach?" he asked

"I'm near...uh no, almost opposite the Pacific Beach. I am languishing under a bright pink parasol" she said lifting her head to describe what surrounded her.

"Sounds nice and relaxing" he said" would you mind company?" he asked

"Depends on who" she said "if it's you, I can live with that. If it's the Unabomber I may have issues" she said. He laughed.

"No Ma-am your safe enough, just me; unless of course Ted has escaped a maximum security facility. But trust me; I would be aware of the breach. I will see you very soon" he said hanging up.

Less than ten minutes later there he was with the gang of friends just below where she sat. She wondered if she should go and greet him, or whether she should wait. She decided to wait.

She watched as the little girl in the pink bikini ran to him he held his arms out and she launched herself into them. He swung her around and placed her feet solidly her back on the sand. He took the arm of the guys who were there, and pulled them in for a bro hug, and the younger girl, he kissed on the cheek.

Standing upright, he took in his stance, and scoured the beach until their eyes met. He raised his hand to acknowledge her and she smiled lifting her head towards him. He began ascending the ridge in front of her. She watched his every move, as did most of the women on the beach and to be fair, some of the men also. He was unfazed and unaware of the attention he attracted, and ambled on up to her bending down to meet her eyes.

"Hello you" he said. "Why are you hiding under the parasol?" he asked

"I am protecting myself and my modesty" from the sun she said

"How about you come and meet some of my friends? Bring modesty if you like... its optional" he said with a cheeky grin.

He helped her gather her belongings and walked down to where the group were sitting. Steve introduced everyone and said to Elle that these were his very closest friends who just happen to be his co-workers also. Elle realised she didn't know where he worked. She knew he was in the Navy but other than that she didn't know anything.

"You dark horse" she said "you didn't mention anything about working" she looked at him through half closed eyes.

"Ha!" He said "I didn't want to spoil the night because if I had told you, I would have had to use my red flashy thingy I borrowed from the Men in Black" he said. "It would erase your memory?"

"Yeah" she said "I've seen the film. Come on she said what is it you do?"

"Take a stab" he said "guess."

Ok she said putting her index finger to her mouth and tapping her bottom lip "I think you're an accountant." Danny the man she was just introduced to; spat out the beer he had just taken into his mouth spraying anything in the immediate vicinity.

"Sorry" he laughed

"Guess again" said Steve pushing Danny in the back "shall I give you a clue?" he asked

"Um I don't know "she said, "let me have another guess, er you obviously fit, but you train with the Navy, and you're not into business, so what would keep you fit and strong?" she asked herself "my guess would be Farmer" she looked at Danny who had his mouth covered by a towel.

"Wrong?" She asked

"I'll give you a clue" he said I wear a badge and carry a gun.

She smiled and said "I have it! You're the town sheriff"

"Not a million miles out" he said smiling and told her about the Task Force he and Danny headed and what they did on the islands. Wow she said now that's impressive. So Chin and Kono are also a part of this team, absolutely he said an important part. They both have individual skill sets which are next to none. He said very proudly.

Danny looked up at her and asked what line of work she was in; Elle said I'm a nurse she said. I work at one of London's largest teaching hospitals.

That's not all she is said Steve, she nudged him with her elbow and shook her head not wanting to divulge her title and open questions which inevitably follow.

"What else is there?" asked Danny seeing the look she gave his partner he knew there was more,

Steve said "Elle is a reservist also" Danny watched as Elle looked relieved, there was more to this girl than what he'd been told. He just needed to dig a little deeper.

"How long have you two know each other?" asked Danny

"We met on the aeroplane coming over" she said "we got to chatting and unknown to us my Father and Joe white are mutual friends, which we found out last night"

"Ah the dinner" said Danny shaking his head. Elle shook her head affirmatively. "Steve told us he'd met this beautiful lady at the dinner who kept him up all night." she flushed

"Hey" said Steve "you want to go into the water?"

"No not really" she said "you go swim have fun, I'm good here" she said. He went towards the water reluctant to leave Elle with Danny. He could just tell there would be more investigating from the detective. "Go" she assured him, I'll be fine.

"I won't be long" he said

Elle sat on the beach, and asked Danny how long the team had been together, Danny told her nearly four years now, they were a close knit group and eyed strangers with some suspicion. He said

"Oh" she said "am I to assume that you are suspicious of me then?" she asked

"Absolutely" he said "until I know exactly what you are hiding" he said making her blush.

"Fair enough" she said

A little girl came running up the beach to meet Danny she threw her arms around him, and said that she had been caught up in a wave. She was smiling "did you hurt yourself? Asked Danny "no" she replied "adrenaline rush" she said, making Elle laugh.

Danny introduced Grace to Elle, "I'm very pleased to meet you" said Elle

"Wow" said Grace "where are you from?"

"I live in London" said Elle "We don't have an ocean like you, we are nowhere near the sea" she said.

Grace looked at her with eyes wide, "I don't think I could bear to leave the ocean" she said looking at Elle.

"I don't blame you said Elle it's a beautiful place to live; and you are very lucky to have this on your doorstep" she finished.

"Elle are you coming into the water?" asked the little girl.

"I will a little later sweetheart" replied Elle

Elle was happy sitting watching everyone else; she watched as Steve swam back and forth and eventually stopped catching his breath he called Elle beckoning with his arm. She stood up and pulled her bikini bottoms up and started her way to the shoreline. She walked so far into the water grateful the sea washed over her, he came towards her and placed his arm around her loosely. He feigned drowning which made her smile; she said that if he thought she was going to resuscitate him in the water he had another thing coming; she would let him to drown as she was off duty. He laughed and splashed her. She turned her back and he grabbed her pulling her closer, his hands were strong and she couldn't break free from his grip. She looked him in the eyes and put her hand to his face she told him that she felt safe in his arms, but he really should let her go.

He bent down and whispered in her ear "Elle, there's nothing I like more than to hold you" he said then he picked her up with a hand under her arm and one on her hip and launched her through the air; she landed not so gracefully on her behind making a splash. She came up spluttering but laughing.

Kono was way out on her surf board, and Chin was waist high looking out for Grace and picking her up only to throw her back into the water she travelled first through the air at speed before landing arms and feet facing upwards she screamed with delight.

They all came in to shore from the water, Grace sat at her Father's side while he reached and swathed her in a large towel, patting her down. Kono came in carrying her board, and planting its tail in the soft sand. Chin and Steve walked up together, smiling about something. Steve came and stood near Elle he asked her if she wanted a drink she said no she had just finished a bottle of water thanking him all the same.

Kono was pulling her shorts and top over her bikini and Chin was pulling a t-shirt over his head; it looked like everyone was getting set leave.

Elle looked at her watch; she had better make a move and see that her parents were set for their trip. She stood and brushed the sand from her legs and behind. Pulling her sundress over her head, she started to gather her stuff.

Steve asked her if she was available for dinner that evening, she said that she hadn't made any firm plans but the company would be welcomed; as she was sending her parents away to finish their vacation. Hopefully her Mum would make a full recovery, and then she would have to think about going home.

"We'll talk later" said Steve quietly into her ear. She gathered her belongings and said that she had enjoyed her afternoon, and loved meeting them. Elle made her way back to the hotel, she would send her Mum and Dad off to their luxury villa and change ready to meet Steve for some dinner.

Agatha and Charles were waiting for their cab to arrive which would take them north. Elle offered to drive but they wanted Elle to have some time to herself also. Elle hugged her mother, and kissed her telling her that if she felt at all unwell she was to ring her day or night. Elle kissed her father on the cheek and read the riot act to him also. "I know where you live she said don't think I won't come and seek you out" she said waving a finger.

Elle watched them leave, and went to their room. She was staying there tonight, and would change rooms the following day. She entered the room, it smelled of smoke not burning smoke but cigarette smoke. Elle thought it odd as no-one in the family smoked cigarettes, Charles would have the odd cigar but never cigarettes she thought. She checked her belongings and everything was where she had left them. She took a minute and opened her emails. He jaw dropped there was word from Nate.

_Hi Elle_

_So good to hear from you, I am sorry I haven't written before, only now having the chance. We've been busy. _

_Elle we need to talk when we get the chance; there have been developments here. I am worried but will tell you more when we speak._

_Nate_

Oh what the hell has happened she wondered? That was such an open ended email she had no idea what he was talking about.

On the beach, Danny took Grace and put her dress over her head, "Danno I can manage" she told him. Danny looked at Steve and said "so what's the story with you and the English girl?"

"Like she said Danny; we met on the aeroplane she was at the dinner last night. We spent the evening together; nothing more" he finished looking at his friend.

"There is something you are not telling me I know there is" he said "I don't know what that is yet but I intend to find out."

"Ok leave it Danny, there is nothing more to say" said Steve pulling on his t-shirt.

Back at the hotel, Elle decided to grab a light snack, she left her room, and sprinkled some talc on the floor by the bathroom door; she left a note strategically placed by the bureau inside the room and left to pick up a salad downstairs.

Having that email from Nate had heightened her senses she was in soldier mode. Although her training consisted mainly of suturing methods and how to manage pain relief she did know her way around a gun. Elle was trained in using one; although she didn't possess one. She was medically trained to deal with the devastation and aftermath that a missile attack could bestow on a body. Because the body was not a purpose built vessel to respond to that sort of trauma being primarily soft tissue and fluid; she had made a conscious decision not to carry a firearm.

Downstairs in the lobby she gathered some information leaflets about what restaurants were near. She was scouring them when her cell rang. Slipping it out of her pocket, she looked at the caller ID it was her Father, "Hey Dad" she said, "everything ok?"

"Yes darling" he said "I'm just letting you know we arrived safely, your Mother is well and doing fine. Speak to her yourself" he finished.

"Elle darling" said her "Mother, we are here, the villa is beautiful try and come up" she said

"Mum" said Elle "you need to take it easy, no more than 20-30 minutes walking and keep your fluids up" she ordered.

"I will" said her Mother. They hung up the phone

Elle breathed a sigh of relief; they had arrived safely, and were taking things slowly. Now she thought something to eat and drink or she would need hospital treatment. She chose a light tuna salad and a long cool drink of juice she was unsure of what it was but liked the colour. It tasted sweet and she sipped it slowly to satisfy her thirst. She stocked up on bottled water while there as well, though there was ample in the room; she bought some more.

Sitting back on the terrace, people were beginning to make their way back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. She was unsure of what time Steve would pick her up, or whether he wanted her to meet him somewhere. Her cell rang.

"Hey" it was Steve "what time shall I pick you up?"

"Come whenever you want she said I'm here alone, my parents have gone north"

"How about I meet you at six and we go for a drink first" he said

"Sounds lovely, I'll see you at six" she said before hanging up.

She went back to her room, taking her time going in, no smell of smoke this time, she checked the talc, no disturbance, and the paper was untouched. "My imagination" she said out loud.

She bathed and put some lotion on her skin as she had caught the sun earlier. She had that coconut fragrance about her.

What would she wear, choosing a little halter sundress she packed for such an occasion; she could wear her flats and be comfortable yet very presentable.

A loud knock on the door startled her; she looked through the peep hole and saw Steve smiling back at her. She opened the door and let him in.

"You nearly ready?" he asked

"What's the rush?" she asked

"There isn't one" he said "I'm just starved" he smiled at her. "You look very nice" he said stroking her back very lightly with his fingertips.

"Thanks" she said, "where are we going?"

"Depends on what you want to eat", he said "the island caters for everyone; there are steaks, Chinese, Indian, Irish, American a melting pot of foods so to speak; anything and everything" he finished.

"OK" she said "I am in your hands"

"Not yet you're not, but I'm working on it" he said, and she flushed a little.

She grabbed her bag, and they left together. "I'll take you to my stomping ground" he said

They made their way to the stream of restaurants open near the city. "This one is one of my favourites" he said

"Then come on, lets go in" she said.

He put his arm around her shoulders to guide her across the road from where they parked and let her go, as they reached the door.

They both ordered steak she had a green salad and he had fries. She couldn't eat all of hers so Steve helped her out. They had a bottle of beer each and were talking ten to the dozen once more.

"So I had an Email from my fella" she said. "It didn't day much but it kind of scared me a little."

His ears pricked, "scared you, why?" he asked.

"He didn't give any specifics but said that developments over there. I don't know what that means?" She said "do you?"

"Let me see exactly what he said" she showed Steve the email

Steve put a finger to his lip and read it again. "See she said there is nothing obvious about it. I'm stumped" she said

"Do you mind if I make enquiries" he asked "I still have a contact in the Navy"

"Your lady friend" she said looking at her hands "yes" he said

He rang Catherine's cell number "Hey" he said it's me."

"Hey" she said "what's going on?"

"Can you run a check for me Cath?" he asked "I'll send you the details"

Steve sent the email through and waited for Cath to run her usual checks but he asked specifically for an IP address and location.

"We having dessert?" asked Steve

"I don't think I can stomach anything else, I'm up for another beer though "she said

"Coming up" he said "I just need to go to the little boys room." she guessed he was going to call Cath back to get the answers on the information he requested.

Literally two minutes later he returned with a bottle in each hand. "Ok" he said "it looks like your man is on covert ops. Due to a breach in security, you and your family may have been compromised, and are now considered at risk. Seems we may have a terrorist running around loose on the island"

She looked at him wide eyed. "Holy shit" she said

"Have you noticed anything strange going on?" he asked

"Something strange did occur, there was a stale smell of cigarettes in my room earlier which I thought was odd, but I thought it could it have blown in off the balconies right? "He shook his head

"I think that's unlikely. I don't want to scare you but whoever is in pursuit of you seems to have found their target; unless of course they are going after your parents?"

Elle's face blanched, "you ok?" he asked

"I don't know to be honest, she said, I feel quite odd" she said

"How odd?" he asked

"Can we go and get some air?" she asked

"Come on" he said and took her by the hand and out into the night air" you feeling any better? He asked he put his hands on her shoulders stroking her arm to comfort her.

"I think I'm in shock" she said "why us?" she asked

"Because of who you are; and what you stand for" he said "simple."

"I feel terrible by coming to the islands I have put friends family and the public in danger just because I came on a mercy mission." she turned away from him she didn't want him to see how upset she really was.

He put his arms around her she tried to brush him off; but he was stronger much stronger and it was futile. He drew her closer and put his chin on her head.

"Take it easy" he said. She said she felt so helpless. "We need to get you to a safe place to start with. I will come back to the hotel with you; and we'll check you out of the room. Then we'll need to get you safe." he said.

"What about my parents?" she asked.

"I'll speak to Joe and he can help with regards to your parents" said Steve "right now you're my priority. Would you consider staying at my house?" He asked

"I'd rather not" she said. "Is there a hotel that's close and safe? I don't want to be afraid of what's out there I'd rather be hidden in full view" she said

"Maybe" he said "but I'm staying with you. No arguments ok?" He said

"Ok, I have no problem with that" she said. She didn't want to be on her own anyway.

"Right let's go and get your stuff." He said

Arriving back at the Hotel, Steve and Elle went to her suite. Elle packed her small bag; she smiled as she took her time in folding her beautiful silk green dress into a case.

"You certainly did that dress justice" he said watching her pack.

She gathered her toiletries and packed everything away. It didn't take long as she hadn't brought much.

Elle where is your computer he asked, It's here she said and pointed to her laptop. I think you will need to be careful with this he said. Chin will take a look, see if it has been hacked along with your phone.

"Why is there talc on the floor?" he asked. She smiled at him bashfully and told him after the cigarette smoke; "it was my pathetic attempt at collecting evidence that someone had been into the room." He smiled at her.

"Gut feeling?" he asked she shook her head slowly but affirmatively.

"Come on" he said "I need to get you out of here, where you'll be safe for the time being." She took a deep breath and as he offered his hand she gave him her bag to carry while she fished for her wallet to pay for the room. Arriving at reception the manager told her that the room had been taken care of by Sir Charles, and there was no outstanding balance.

Elle thanked the manager and the staff for their kindness during the stay. "Have a safe trip" he said as she left through the revolving door.

Steve Helped Elle into his truck and they drove northwards. He thought that if the situation became unmanageable in the city he could take Elle up in to the mountains.

"Ok Elle we're going to have to have some ground rules." He said

"Ground rules?" she asked

"Yes" he said are not allowed to contact Nate, or Charlotte" he said, "by phone of email. You cannot speak to your parents. If you go out you will need to tell me where you are going. We are going to have to change your appearance somehow; and your name. I will speak to Joe, he will contact your parents and we will get them off the island quickly and safely. I will take you to the shooting range where we will practice; I assume you don't get to shoot that often? You will need to be on your guard 24/7 have your wits about you and be prepared to fight he said."

She looked at him wide eyed, and said that she would need to speak to Charlotte, somehow.

"No" he said "while you are here you will be incommunicado speak to no-one and have no contact with your former friends; until we find out who and where they are. OK?" He said in a stern serious voice.

She was shell shocked. She looked down at her feet and for the first time could feel the situation overwhelming her.

Steve noticed her shoulders dropping along with her head, and he placed a hand over hers. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as realisation crept in as to the consequences of someone else's actions.

"I'm a nurse in a busy London Hospital; I know nothing about espionage or how to combat it. I am out of my depth here" she said. "Army training is one thing but this is totally out of my league. Not only has there been a breach of security affecting the islands but it has directly affected my family and friends. I am stunned she said totally stunned."

"Easy now take a deep breath" he said "and we shall attempt to figure out why this is happening." He stopped the truck at a beach park stop. He came around to her side of the truck and turned her to face him by swinging her knees around. He took her by the waist and pulled her from the truck sliding her body down against him unintentionally.

She held him around his neck and her hands went to his shoulders as she slipped further down his body. Elle didn't move her hands from his shoulders, she placed her head on his chest and he held her closer. "Tell me it's going to be alright" she said"please."

"It will be" he said, "It will be baby, trust me." he placed his lips on her temple and left them there until she took a deep breath once more. "Ok?" he asked.

Elle looked around her, it was beautiful. She asked if they were safe out in the open. He said that they didn't seem to have been followed which made him think that any breach so far had been technical.

At least with her laptop and cell out of action it would restrict their location being revealed. "We'll get something to eat and drink here" he said "before we find a new location for you."

He released her from his arms and took a look around, the park was deserted. She managed half a sandwich and a soda. Her stomach couldn't digest anything further.

I'll make some calls using a secure line and we'll get you settled. I will need to meet with Joe and explain what he will need to do. I will get some clothes and make sure you don't stand out although it will be difficult we will do our best. A wig will help. How do you fancy being a blonde?

"I just can't get my head around it all "she said.

"Ok, listen what we'll do is get you settled; and take it from there." He said.

They arrived at the Palm Court Hotel. Unfortunately not a palm to be seen and it certainly didn't live up to its grand name. She appreciated they would have to "blend in" but this was her worst nightmare come true. Steve booked her in, under the name of Susan Smith. Her room wa in a bungalow type room ahe had a bed, and bathroom there was a small refrigerator and a kettle. Elle thought the room in general hadn't seen the wet end of a sponge in a very long time. She told him that she would need to get some cleaning stuff before she would put a foot into the bathroom, and checked the bed...that didn't seem too bad, the linen looked clean. He smiled and thought she would never cope in a covert military op roughing it.

"Come on" he said "let's get out and get some stuff." They went into a supermarket and bought supplies she made sure there were scourers and soap and they saw a wig in a shop window she would need to do a little styling but could make something of it. Large sunglasses she had in her case as well as a hat. They were nearly there.

Returning to the hotel; Steve insisted on going in first in case there were any surprises waiting. This time they were clear to enter. Elle soon got to work scrubbing the bathroom it would take her mind of what was going on around her.

While she busied herself, Steve took the opportunity to call Joe and arrange a meeting in fifteen minutes at the beach park along the Kamehameha Highway; Steve also called Danny and Chin and arranged to tell them everything when he saw them later.

"Elle?" said Steve "I'm going to meet with Joe and Danny and Chin, I'm sorry but your secret is going to have to come out."

She lifted her head in approval to his remark but couldn't say anything; she continued on with her quest, almost to the point of making her fingers bleed.

Steve left as arranged to meet the group of men he had contacted. He hated the fact that Elle had to divulge a secret that she wanted to keep to herself. Worse still was he was the one making her do it; along with the fact that she was in danger as were her parents. Joe would need to get to them evacuated out, and soon.

They gathered at the beach park car lot, where Steve gathered them around and explained the situation. Danny threw his hands up into the air exclaiming that he knew there was something else about this girl. "I have to say, I don't like it Steve" he said.

"Fair comment" said Steve "but the fact of the matter is we have a suspect unidentified running loose on this island wanting to harm visiting dignitaries that makes it our case. I have one request and that is that Elle stays with me. Joe if you can arrange with Naval Evac to get Sir Charles and Lady Agatha off the island and homeward bound that would be a huge weight of Elle's mind and she could concentrate on catching this guy along with us. Chin I need you and Kono to check the laptop and cell for anything that may have compromised their safety, and Danny to contact the NSA and Interpol. The team would need to scour airport security as well for anything suspicious or anyone flagged up on the database."

Leaving the beach park, Steve called to get some food to sustain them for the night. He bought coffee milk and juice which they could keep cool in the small refrigerator in the room. As he arrived back, he could hear voices coming from the room he drew his weapon and tried the door. It was locked. He knocked the door, to which Elle asked "who was there"

Steve said he was the maintenance man, and she opened the door. "Why did you open the door?" he asked,

"Because you maybe au fait with this all this undercover world stuff and its technique,s but all I did was look through the peep hole and I could see it was you" she said. He smiled

"Ok, Ok" he said "but rule number one; never, ever open the door to a stranger."

"Ok" she said "I won't." she looked down at her feet and sighed. She moved into the bathroom and took her scourers and soap and came back into the room to put them away until the morning when she would start in the bedroom.

He made a coffee for them which she drank grateful to have something warm inside her; she was still dazed he could see. Outside the night was drawing in, and she asked if it was safer to go out under the cover of darkness. Definitely he said if you know what you're doing and familiar with the geography.

Her mind went back to the Governors dinner and the quip about the Princes in the tower she thought of her parents and felt her heart constrict a little and she caught her breath. She was beat, her body ached and she longed for a bath a warm fluffy robe and a warm bed. One thing she will never take for granted again if she gets out of this alive she thought.

Steve's cell rang; he took the call and went outside. Elle went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. She was undressing when he came back in and said that the guys had reported back, and that they so far had hit a brick wall. But Joe had explained everything to Sir Charles who said you were not to worry, that they would be safely home in no time.

That was the final straw she sank to the floor in the bathroom sobbing she had shut the door but not locked it. Her shoulders were hunched and she sat in a semi foetal position hugging her knees. Her sobs emanated outside the door and Steve heard the hitch in her throat as she caught her breath he almost broke down the door but left her a moment to her thoughts before knocking gently on the door.

"Elle" he said, "can I come in?" she was on the floor by the bath tub, he bent down and sat on the floor next to her, pulled her to a sitting position and hugged her close. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to them Steve" she said. She continued to sob and he let her. She came to sit up and took the toilet tissue, and blew her nose. He put his hand on her cheek and drew it under her chin, forcing her face up towards him.

"Your nose is all red and shiny" he said.

"Very unbecoming of a Lady" she said

"Elle" he smiled down at her "doesn't matter what you do or where you go, you will always be a lady" he said. He held her close and stroked her back as she laid her head against his chest.

"What about you having a bath" he said "then we can have a look at you and this wig of yours."

She looked at him and laughed "Commander" she said "you simply make me melt with your silver tongued eloquence" he laughed

He left her to bathe and when she returned to the bedroom dressed, she made them coffee, and took a look at the wig. She decided the wig needed a wash and washed it gently in shampoo and conditioned it. Hairdressing skills were not a strong point although she managed to dry the hairpiece with the hairdryer on the wall, it looked a hundred times better.

"I need to get some things from my house" he said. "Anything you need?"

"No thank you. I have everything a girl could possibly want right at my fingertips" she said sarcstically.

"Don't forget" he said "Rule number one?"

"I must not answer the door to a soul" she said. With that He left her to go into the night.

Elle changed into her nightwear of thin jog pants and a t-shirt. She didn't really want to sleep in this bed she thought, she wrapped the bedding around her, and tried to relax.

She heard the door handle turn and thought it was Steve, she had locked it; but she could hear a rattle of the handle, and what sounded like a pin in the lock she sat bolt upright in bed. Steve had a key. Who could possibly be at the door in the dead of night?

She got up from her bed, and stood by the door, she held the now empty kettle aloft ready to hit whoever came through the door over the head.

Slowly the door creaked open, she couldn't see who was there, a man stepped in he had a hood over his hair and whack! she brought the kettle down upon his head knocking him clean out. She turned him over, and fell back on her bottom and gasped in shock at the body now lying on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Elle immediately switched the light on; Danny had blood seeping from a small wound on the top of his head. Elle felt his neck for a pulse and checked his pupils which reacted equally to the light, and his ears were clear of blood. His pulse was strong and he began to murmur as she felt his body for other signs of trauma.

She had never hit another human being unless it was for combat training purposes; which she hadn't undertaken in some time. So a natural reaction is to attack someone with whatever came to hand.

She went into the bathroom and soaked a small towel in cold water, placing it on the cut that was now evident at the top of Danny's head. It wasn't a large laceration but would need to be cleaned and a dressing applied. Danny's eyes flickered open. "What the hell hit me?" he asked Elle.

At least he his cognitive skills were returning. "Sorry Danny, it was a kettle" she said

"Would you just let me take a look at your wound" she asked, he turned his head and she took an antiseptic wipe (those that were in travellers packs) and wiped.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "That hurts"

"I'm afraid you're going to have an egg on your head" she said. She had paper sutures in her travel pack and placed one over the wound. She kept some pressure on the wound and the bleeding reduced somewhat, after he sat up. "How are you feeling?" she asked him "any nausea, dizziness?" she asked.

"Ugh" he said "all of the above at the minute" he said.

"Take it easy" she said "I will get you another cold compress." She took a bottle of water from the small refrigerator and poured it on another towel; pressing it to Danny's forehead. "I am so terribly sorry" she said. She knew he'd growl at her when he came to his senses.

As she cradled Danny in her arms the door opened and Steve poked his head around surveying the scene which had unfolded shortly before he arrived, he couldn't help but smile seeing Danny looking like a sheik with a towel wrapped around his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was attacked" said Danny, Elle bit her lower lip, and looking at Steve, she admitted being guilty of whacking him with the kettle that now lay in little pieces on the carpeted floor.

Steve helped his buddy to the bed; he sat on the corner and continued to hold the towel to his sore head.

Elle asked him if he wanted some Tylenol, and produced two from a box; with a half filled glass of water. Danny took them as instructed.

Steve asked Danny why he used his lock breakers technique in opening the door. Danny said that he didn't think anyone was home, he did knock, and there was no light on. He would've called but he didn't want to raise suspicion.

Elle said she didn't hear anyone knocking and Steve said not to worry that it wasn't Danny's style to knock anyway. He smirked.

Steve asked Danny if he had anything new. Danny said that Elle's cell had been cloned. However, they couldn't find any evidence of who was using the number, or listening in to the calls.

Elle suggested they smoke the culprit out, by making arrangements they knew would be heard. It puts you in danger said Steve; and I am not prepared to do that. But you could double bluff by calling them out and I would stay hidden...But it's only a suggestion.

Danny said that he thought the idea was probably the best one so far.

"I'm not sure" said Steve, "because Elle will need to identify the perp, and that means bringing her into the open. I'll need to think it through."

Elle asked Danny how he was feeling, and if he thought he had concussion. No replied Danny "I think my head has a dent in it but I'm fine" he said. Once again Elle apologised.

Danny left ;and Steve picked up the remnants of the kettle leaving her once more to go to reception to ask for a new one. He came back with kettle under his arm, it was the only spare available but the manager had agreed to bring them a new one. He told Elle she needed to get some rest, as the day ahead would be a long one.

Elle remarked how different this sunrise was; from the one they enjoyed on the hotel terrace the previous day. Elle sat back on the bed and wrapped herself in her blanket. He came close and put his arm around her. "It will be fine" he said "I won't let anything happen to you" he said.

She slumped into his chest and sighed. I just hope no-one gets hurt in this she said. He smiled and said "excluding Danny of course?" She nudged him and said that she just reacted to her fight or flight instincts.

"Come on" he said "lie down and get some rest. I'll stay awake" he said. She laid flat and he kept his arm around her, her ear pressed to his chest. She dozed for at least an hour, before he woke her to tell her he needed to go into 5-0 HQ that morning; to see if there were any further developments.

"Can I come?" she asked." No" he said emphatically.

At the back of a warehouse he sat with his hooded jacket drawn tightly against his face, as he sucked on his cigarette. He would get his chance at revenge; McGarrett hadn't suspected anything yet. He needed to play things cool. He blew the last of the smoke out of his nose and mouth before twisting his foot on the butt to extinguish it totally.

Seeing them both at the dinner made his blood boil to think she wouldn't consider dancing with him even though he'd asked her while McGarrett was out of sight. He hated McGarrett for sending him to Haleiwa prison while his wife lay dying. He was unable to see her beforehand as all his visits had been suspended. She suffered toward the end and he was going to make sure that his girl did also; he continued to stroke the cat until it pushed against his legs, purring and nuzzling for more attention. I wish I had some more food for the kitty he thought before getting up and moving towards the exit of the building.

At around lunchtime, the team appeared carrying what appeared to be cartons of different types of foods. Steve was starving, and it was just what he needed.

He was sat in his office trying to figure out why someone would've put Elle and her family at risk. A breach of information can be so dangerous, He knew only too well.

Cath had provided some information. He would need to speak to her again to ask again if she could help him further. He picked up his cell to dial her number, she answered almost immediately.

She had been distant lately and he could tell there was something not quite right. They had this relationship but both were too busy to commit to anything more than what they had already. He didn't think that she would want to take him on full-time anyway. He had a lot of issues that he didn't need to explain to her, but he also had a lot that he did.

Sometimes he just wanted to walk away. He couldn't admit it to her but his feelings were changing towards her and the passion they once shared now waned. He didn't feel that spark any longer; but hoped against hope it would return. He really needed to speak to her and ask her how she felt about it.

"Hey" he said "what's going on?"

"Nothing" she said. "You need anything?" she asked

"I wondered if you were free anytime soon so we could meet up. Maybe grab some dinner and a few beers" he asked

"I'm free tomorrow night but I need to be back aboard ship by 23 hundred" she said

"That's great" he said I'll meet you at Kamekona's and we'll talk?"

Back at the hotel, Elle was combing out her wig, she had placed it on her head and along with her sunglasses and her hat and styled it impressively with the tools she had to hand. She had always wondered what being a blonde would feel like she would now get the chamce to find out.

A knock at the door startled her, remembering rule number one, and not to answer, she went to the peep-hole and saw that the manager of the hotel was at the door he smiled displayng all his yellow stained teeth.

"Can I help you?" she asked through the doorway.

"I have a new kettle for you" he said "compliments of the hotel"

Oh she thought leaving her wig on she opened the door slightly leaving the safety chain in place and took the kettle from the manager. "Very much appreciated" she said.

"Is there anything else you need Miss?" asked the manager.

"Not at the moment she replied" she looked at the kettle that Steve had brought back with him last night; and noticed that the flex had loosened from the plug making it dangerous. She thought at this rate she wouldn't need a hit-man she would meet her end through an accident at home. Taking the new appliance she took it out of its wrapper and filled it to make a drink. It worked just fine.

There was still no breakthrough in whoever was trying to harm Elle, or for what reason. There was no motive he thought; unless this Nate had something. To find out more he needed Cath's help.

He decided that he would get Elle a phone which couldn't be traced at least he could stay in contact with her. He had thought her quite remarkable; she was just ordinary underneath it all. No heirs and graces which he loved about her, but she still had that refinement about her that was difficult to explain. He was finding himself more and more attracted to her even though he told himself he shouldn't be. It wouldn't be fair on Cath if he made advances and not to mention unprofessional, but he couldn't help what he felt .It was chemistry at its best, a Molotov cocktail ready to explode on impact. He had noticed her blushes when they were together he found it endearing, although she had proved to be a gutsy woman when attacking Danny.

Bringing his mind back to the job in hand, he would ask Cath to dig a little deeper in to MI5's operations or at least what was ongoing military wise in Afghanistan at present.

Danny came into Steve's office still looking shell-shocked at the trauma the previous night had inflicted upon him.

"You ok?" Asked Steve looking at him sideways trying to see what was going on in the mind of the Jersey cop.

"Me? I'm fine I feel like I've been in a train wreck; but hey just another day huh buddy? How's our mutual lady friend doing?" he asked

"She's fine" said Steve "I need to get back to her soon he said, I will pick up a phone and at least I'll have contact with her. But she will have to remain incommunicado from her family and friends though. I know she's going to be pissed at that part."

"Good luck on that one buddy" said Danny.

Steve drove his truck out to the Hotel; he parked away from the main entrance and walked a little way towards the room. He knocked on the door even though he had a key. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer, he used his key. She was inside with her iPod on and ear buds in both ears; she was grinding her hips seductively to whatever music was playing. He watched her a while as she danced with a cloth in her hand without realising anyone was there. Suddenly feeling his gaze upon her she stopped and turned; she saw him standing there and her face erupted into the biggest smile. "I missed you" she said.

"I have a gift for you" he said

"Ooh" she squealed in excitement "what is it?"

"Take a look" he said he presented her with a small bag containing a box.

Steve went to the dresser, and switched the kettle on. "This is new" he said

"The manager brought it earlier" she said

"Elle what did I say about opening the door?"

I didn't "she said smiling "he passed it to me through the safety chain"

He shook his head, "Elle please" he started, but was cut off by a scream of delight from her as she opened the box and took out the new cell phone which now lay in the palm of her hand.

"You like?" he asked "Oh I like very much" she said "thank you" she went to him and reached her hands across his shoulders and lifted herself up on tippy toes up to kiss him. He reached under her arms and pulled her upwards, placing his lips gently on hers.

She responded and opened her lips, he pushed his tongue through and over her teeth, and she withdrew gasping for breath. "Oh Steve" she said "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" she finished.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked "it was me who kissed you, and It was nice" he said "so don't be sorry."

Steve told her he had pre programmed his number and Danny's number, Chin and Kono's as well into the phone. He told her under no circumstances was she to call home, not for any reason. She shook her head and said she understood. "I don't like it; but I understand" she said. She looked down at her feet, an overwhelming sadness once more gripped her, and she wanted desperately to speak to her Mother and to Charlie.

Once more he saw her expression change and he asked her if she was ok?

"Fine" she said in a whisper, her voice beginning to crack.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" He asked.

"Can we go out" she asked, "I can try my new disguise? Please" she begged. "I'm beginning to get cabin fever" she said to him, "even if I don't get out of the car please can we go out somewhere?" her eyes began to fill.

He looked at her and said that they would wait until the cover of darkness, and then they could go out and get something to eat. But, she would need to stay in the car, unless he said otherwise.

"I don't know if I like being under your command" she said "Do you always get your own way?" she asked.

"Most of the time" he answered without looking up at her.

"We may have a problem then" she said "because I do too."

"Let's see this disguise of yours, before I unleash you on the public" he said

She came out of the bathroom with her wig looking pretty good actually; she had made up and was completely different to the Elle that he danced with not two or was it three nights before hand.

"Not bad. I'll get the truck" he said. "Bring your phone and don't leave anything behind."

Arriving at Kamekona's shrimp truck, he ordered food and took it to a nearby table. He beckoned her to come and eat. She climbed down from the truck and took a mouthful. Hm not bad she said. He got her a soda and she drank that and another. She couldn't finish what was on her plate way too much for her stomach. It was such a nice feeling being full.

"I will never take a mundane day for granted again" she said watching some people walking along the shore.

"You want to take a walk?" He asked

"Do you think I could dip my feet into the ocean?" she asked

He took her by the hand and led her down to the water's edge. He sat her down and took her shoes off her feet. Taking her hand once more he nudged her towards the water's edge; the waves crashed gently on to the shore and the water reached up to the sand to touch her toes. She stood there in her denim shorts holding the waist band as if pulling them up further; the material took on the shape of her bottom which he couldn't help but notice. He moaned slightly at the sight, and his body reacted to her instantly. He turned away from her trying to dispel the obvious sign he displayed and thought about anything other than what was in front of him at that moment. She asked him to join her but he declined still trying to remember which President came after Nixon was it Ford or Carter?

She sidled up to him and said that she had loved every minute of her evening out with him. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time." she said smiling at him.

"Let's get back" he said "we need to talk." it sounded serious she thought.

They drove back to the hotel in silence.

Eventually getting back to the room, she asked him if she'd done something wrong. She hadn't of course; he was trying to alienate himself from her. It was hard because all he could think of was taking her in his arms and ravishing her. But she was involved with someone as was he; and the least he could do was respect that. Secretly, he didn't know how long he could last.

In the warehouse the man wearing the hoodie had his hand on the cat; he stroked it giving it titbits of food. Kitty came back and rubbed against his legs, and purred loudly. His thought s went to the girl, she would be easy prey to him; he was going to tie her up he had it all planned. He was going to make her death as painful as his wife's; he would gag her and not allow her to eat or drink. Yes he had it all planned. His hand started to squeeze the cat absent-mindedly as he stroked it; the cat screeched and its claws dug into the man's thighs. He swept his hand down sharply pushing the cat away from him and away from his legs. Offering it tasty morsels of food he had brought especially; the cat being half-starved it returned immediately.

" too tempting an offer?" said the man, "or cupboard love" looking at the cat.

"Ok" she said to him "spill what's going on?" he couldn't answer her immediately.

"I have asked Cath to look for your friend Nate." He said. She stared wide eyed at him.

"Do you really think Nate had anything to do with what's going on?" she asked

"No" he said "but he may be able to lead us to someone who does" he finished.

She sat on the bed; she hadn't spoken to Nate since he left. Danny could read the emails, there was nothing personal in them they were just conventional. No secret messages nothing concealed within the words just simple messages. "I wish I could speak to Charlie" she said. "Could you get a message to her for me?" she asked.

"How am I going to do that without compromising your location" he said. She said she had an idea.

It was just to let Charlie and her parents know that she was safe and ok. She knew they would be frantic by this time. "I haven't spoken to them in four days" she said "it's the longest I've ever been without contacting my friends or family" she said; "and I miss them." She began to tear up.

"OK" he said "what do you propose?"

She said that Charlie's boyfriend Harrison Davis (known as Harry) worked as a detective in the Metropolitan Police. If they could get a message through to him, he could take it to Charlie and possibly her parents. Just so they knew she was safe. "Nothing more than that." she said.

"I can't see that a problem" he said, "I have a few contacts in the Met; I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you" she said. "I think I'll go to bed" she said heading into the bathroom; she had felt his coolness earlier and now she felt very much alone.

Steve walked to the dresser. In the mirror that faced him he noticed the light in the bathroom which had flickered on reflecting back; he put the switch on the kettle down ready to make a drink. She hadn't shut the door completely. It was ajar, but he could see her walking backwards and forwards towards the towel rail and the sink unit. She had undressed now in her panties and bra, he was mesmerised. Her skin was deeply tanned and she had tan lines where her briefs had riden a little up her butt cheek. He tried to stop. He watched as she bent down showing off her cleavage, her ample bosom stretching the material beyond its limit. He caught his breath, and clenched his fists. He looked again and she had removed her underwear and now wore a towel. He went to the bathroom door and pulled it closed. I'm going to lock the truck he said before stepping into the night air and taking in a lungful and breathing out slowly.

When he returned she had her jog bottoms and t-shirt on and was sitting on the bed.

"Would you like to sleep in shifts? "She asked. "We could do two hourly shifts. I'm used to being up because of night duty" she said.

"Listen" he said" I don't mind. "I do need to let you know that I have arranged to meet Cath tomorrow night and hopefully we can get this thing sorted."

"Ok" she said "do you want the first shift or second?" She wanted to avoid discussing anything to do with his woman.

I'll do the first" he said "you get some sleep, and then I'll try."

She snuggled down on the bed, not getting under the covers, soon she had drifted into a fitful sleep and he couldn't help but watch her as she lay there in front of him. "Sweet Jesus McGarrett" he said to himself "you got it bad." He continued to watch the rise and fall of her chest he listened to her breathing in the quiet of the night. Not a sound could be heard inside or out.

After two hours he woke her gently by stroking her arm. She opened her eyes to him, thinking she wished she could do this every morning. Elle wanted to be home or somewhere nice; not here in this flea-pit she thought. Of course the threat of impending doom looming over their heads certainly made life more of a challenge; as though they really needed to add to it.

He snuggled down on the bed, she told him not to use the pillow, but the towel rolled up would be safer. He closed his eyes, and she swept his hair off his face. "Hmm" he said, her touch was cool on his skin, he drifted off into a deep sleep. She watched as his breathing slowed and his shoulders relaxed, she couldn't help but watch him as his eyes rolled in rem sleep, as he drifted deeper and deeper. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to slip her hands over his chest and feel the muscles and sinew under her fingers. Why is life so difficult? She never seems to catch a break; from the day she was born she had hit a roadblock at every turn. But the best thing about road blocks is that you can either drive through them, or wait for the lights to change; right now, she wanted to drive like she was on the NASCAR track at Daytona.

It wouldn't be long before they day dawned once more. She let him sleep through and didn't wake him. His day would be busier than hers and she was sure. It was 7.30 and she made the coffee, he stirred on the bed and stretched. He watched her filling the cups as she turned and caught him looking at her "what?" she asked.

He smiled and said that coffee was just what he needed. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked "because you were snoring your head off" she said chuckling. "Ah" he said bashfully.

"Go to work!" she said. He groaned as he moved, "you sore?" she asked

"My back" he said

Go and have a hot shower, and we'll see if we can fix it she said "we?" he said.

"Yeah" she said she wiggled her fingers at him "me and these"

He closed the bathroom door, and she could hear the shower running. Twenty minutes later he emerged clean-shaven partially dressed, in his combat pants and socks, he was shirtless, and her breath hitched as she caught sight of him. He was rubbing his shoulder.

"I want you to lay face down on the bed" she said. He did as he was told. She rubbed some coconut oil in her hands because that's all she had with her. She started at his neck and rubbed from his shoulders up to his hairline and back down his shoulders, It was delightful to have her fingers on his skin; she did this a few times until he relaxed a little under her hands. Her fingers went to his shoulders and across both scapula's simultaneously, down the side of his chest and around his waist bringing the fingers back to his spine splaying her hands and pressing down she brought them up the middle of his back and up towards his hairline again. He groaned as she increased the pressure. Repeating the motion, she covered his back and she had to admit, he smelled good enough to eat.

Try that she said, as he got up from his horizontal position. "Thank you" he said, "It feels better already." She wanted to ask about the scars her fingers grazed over lightly; but she thought that could wait for another time.

He pulled on his polo shirt and sipped his coffee. "Don't forget rule number one" he said to her.

"I won't" she said and he touched her cheek before leaving her alone once again.

Steve was meeting Cath at Kamekona's at 17:30 hrs, he knew she was on a tight schedule and didn't want to delay her.

Getting to work, Danny came in and asked if Elle had liked her phone. Steve said she had been thrilled; until she was told she could only use it to contact us. Danny sniffed around his partner,

"Is there something you're not telling me buddy?" he asked "You smell like you should be sprinkled on to something"

Kono came in and she greeted her boss, "Hey" she said "you smell nice." She said.

"OK Chin you have anything to add before I call order here?" Chin held his hands up and shook his head negatively. "Coconut cream pie or Malibu surfer?"

"OK enough!" he said. "Tell me you have something?"

At the hotel she caught up on her chores. There was nothing else really to do. Her new phone was on the dresser; she took it in her hand and started writing him a text, then cancelled it. She slept for an hour or two, and woke to a text on her phone.

**McGarrett:**

_**Hey, just wanted to check you are ok and haven't forgotten rule number one? **_

He went back to his paper work, and Danny called from the other room, "hey Catherine is meeting you tonight yeah? Are you going to tell her about Elle?"

"I am" said Steve, "well she knows we're babysitting her, but there are a few other things I need to speak to her about."

"Like you falling for the Lady?"

"What are you talking about Danno" said Steve, "she is involved with someone and Cath and I are..." he stopped in mid sentence

"You're what?" said Danny "you're in a stalemate situation and you've reached an impasse on negotiations. Shit Steve; put the girl out of her misery once and for all will you?"

"Ok Danny, will you let it go please"

**Text reply:**

_**No McGarrett, how could a girl forget those three special words? **_

He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

In the warehouse the man had put the dead cat in a sack, he took it to the dumpster out back, and thought it didn't matter how hard he tried, things just couldn't exist for long around him. He fed it some of the food he had given the old woman, trying out the poison it took the cat a longer than anticipated to expire. He hadn't fed it that much. He was an alley cat and his time had run out. It was a sign that he should make his move. Collecting his phone, he would send her a text, he had cloned McGarrett's phone; the opportunity arose when he went to 5-0 to do maintenance work; and he couldn't believe his luck. Perhaps he would ask her to meet him in the parking lot. He would be laying in wait.

Steve sat near Kamekona's lunch truck at his usual table. Catherine was always on time. He got up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey" she said "what's going on?"

He said he'd thought she could tell him more. "Did you get any information from Interpol or MI5?" he asked.

"I did" said Cath. "It seems Nathaniel Dyer is deceased; her face was serious. He was kidnapped in Afghanistan just under a week ago. His body has been recovered at the roadside after a tip-off. My sources have revealed and Intel has shown this to be confirmed; family notifications are being undertaken right about now." she finished

"Oh shit "said Steve "do we have proof?"

"We do" said Cath who then produced pictures of one Nate Dyer, kneeling with an Arab scimitar over his head. Steve's head dropped. Further pictures show a man dressed in black reading from a paper. He didn't want to see any more.

"Cath" he said, "Elle the girl I am babysitting; this is her partner." Cath looked down.

"And?" she said.

"Cath what's going on with you?" he asked." I can't take snarky comments at the moment. Give it to me straight"

"Steve" she said "I am seeing someone else" She said, and he just smiled.

"Thanks for being honest" he said, "I knew there was something going on, I just needed you to tell me" he got up and kissed her cheek before walking away. Cath I'll see you soon ok?" not waiting for an answer he raised his hand to Kamekona, before climbing into the truck.

He called Danny. "Danno can you meet me at the hotel there's been developments."

"Yeah I'll be there in 20" he said

How the hell was he going to tell Elle that her man was dead? How was she going to take it? He called in a liquor store to get a bottle of Bourbon. He needed something that would numb her pain, and he could do with a slug himself. He thought.

He got to the hotel bungalow, and took his key out. He opened the door, and she was sat on the bed with her knees under her chin.

"Hey" he said. She smiled such a wide pretty smile.

She eyed the brown parcel and said "Ooh more presents?"

"Not quite" he said. "I have some news, come here to me," he said

"Why?" she said looking at him with some apprehension.

"Because its bad news" he said "the worst kind"

"Oh no" she said "Mum and Dad." her hands immediately were raised to her mouth

"They are fine" He said "and Danny will tell you more when he gets here shortly."

"Who then?" she said; realisation dawning on her as the words left her lips. She blanched.

"Nate" he said.

"Oh no Nate, what happened?" she asked.

"He was killed while on his mission" he said she didn't need to know any more than that he thought, and if she did he would tell her later, much later.

She just stood there numb. "You're in shock he told her"

"Yeah" she said "you'll need to keep me warm, and give me some sweet tea or something."

"Will a shot of whisky do?" He asked "yeah" she said "I'm thirsty" she drank it down and coughed.

"I feel a bit dizzy; maybe I need to get some air, can I? Please."

He took her by the hand and slipped the other around her waist. He walked her to the door he could feel her tremble under his touch; but continued to support her while she breathed in the cool air from outside.

"Deep breaths" he said "nice and easy."

"I feel hot" she said "just make sure I don't pass out."

"Come on inside I'll get you a cold cloth." He took bottled water from the refrigerator and doused a hand towel in the cool liquid. He placed it on the back of her neck.

"Hm that feels better" she said.

"I just can't believe it" she said, "I just cannot believe it."

"I'm afraid it's true" he said. "It's been confirmed by the Security Agencies."

Danny pulled up in the camaro. "Hey" he said "why the long faces?"

Steve gave Danny the news, "Holy shit" he said. "Elle I'm so sorry"

She looked at him her eyes were vacant there was nobody there and nothing was registering she was staring blankly back at him.

"Hm, what?" She asked

Danny looked at Steve, who asked him if she had spoken to Harry at the Met.

"Yes" he said "I got through, and Harry is passing a message to your parents and Charlie as we speak."

"Oh that's good" she said "Harry's a good guy"

"I think I'm going to throw up" she said. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She raised the toilet seat and lost the contents of her stomach down the china bowl.

She retched until there was no more, her stomach contracting and her muscles aching. She wiped her mouth after brushing her teeth. Sitting on the side of the bath tub she started to cry.

Danny heard her sobs and turned to Steve, "I think this one's all yours" he said as he went through the door. His eyes were moist as he walked towards the car, he had felt her pain.

Steve knocked the bathroom door before going in, "come here" he said" come and sit on the bed." She took his hand, she still marvelled at the size on them; and followed him to the bed. She lay on the covers, and curled up into a foetal position. Hugging the towel they used as a pillow. She began to sob. Her body wracked, as she let her grief out. Steve lay beside her holding her rubbing her back soothing her however possible. She cried herself out eventually; no more tears left.

"I suppose I should do something?" she said to Steve

"Did you know his family?" he asked

"He didn't really have any" she said "he had lost his parents, but had an uncle who he was close to."

"I can't sleep" she said,

He held her close, he continued to rub her back; she liked being there in his arms.

"I feel safe with you Steve" she rolled over and put her head on his chest." Don't move" she said "let's just stay like this for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere" he said

"That's nice" she said closing her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her wet cheeks, and kissed her forehead. "Hush now" he said as he could hear her breathing catch and then return to normal. There they stayed until dawn broke.

She was still awake and in his arms. He hadn't moved a muscle all night, stroking her comforting her he was perfect. He would need to leave her soon, she didn't want to be alone today; she didn't know what she wanted really; she was "in that place" where the world stays still and nothing moves within it. He took the back of her hand to his mouth kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Hey" he said "how are you doing this morning?"

"I feel like crap" she said. "I want to go back home, but I don't want to run away. I know I need to face this; I feel like I have turned everyone's lives upside down. I feel guilty that I am to blame for Nate's death. I am frantic with worry that something will happen to you, or a member of you team. And if it did...I just couldn't live with myself." She said.

Steve stood up, with one hand under her thighs he pulled her hips around to sit her up; her legs dangled over the side of the bed. Kneeling down between her legs he took her face in his hands.

"You have absolutely nothing to be guilty about Elle. Nate was doing a job he loved and was proud of, of that I have no doubt. One he was trained specifically to do and an expert in his field. For our team it's another day in the office, we are trained as well, no harm will come to any of us, and we will do everything to keep you safe. I promise you." He said

"I just want this horrible feeling to go away, I am so confused. I just don't understand any of it. I want to be with the people who love me, and can support me through this she said. It's not fair that anyone gets hurt." She began to cry again.

He got up off his knees and sat next to her putting his hand under her legs, he pulled her to sit on his lap. Her arms went around his neck and she cried into the hollow between his shoulder and his throat. He held her tightly gently soothing her, brushing her hair away from her wet cheeks and stroking her back.

"It won't always feel like this baby" he said to her. "Elle it is a risk that comes with the job, and Nate was fully aware of that before he took it on."

"The reality is I don't want to lose you or anyone" she said pulling him even closer to her. Her sobs subsiding and she became calm once more.

"I want you to stay in bed today" he said "I want you to rest."

"No she said I need to be somewhere, doing something "she argued.

"Elle this is not open for discussion, period." he said"If I had my way you would see a Doctor."

"No" she said shaking her head."I don't need one."

"What am I going to do with you? My Lady Eleanor" he said. Getting back onto the bed, he took his cell out and called Danny. "Hey" he said, "do you mind if I play hooky today? I can't leave Elle, not like this."

Danny said that he would keep in touch and added to Steve's angst as he had mentioned the obvious; and one that Steve had thought nonstop about since his meeting with Catherine. With Nate now gone so had their main suspect; it was back to the drawing board.

Hanging up the phone, Steve turned to Elle and told her that enough was enough; they were going to go back to his place. She could stay in his spare room for as long as she wanted.

"Steve I need to get home" she said.

"Come on" he said "let's get your stuff together your coming home with me; and I don't want any argument."

He gathered Elle, and put her and her belongings into the truck. He went to the Managers office, and settled the bill the Manger leered at him with his nicotine stained teeth, and thanked him for his custom."

He had been listening closely to the calls made on McGarrett's cell; it was just a setback that McGarrett was taking her home. He was unsure what had happened inside the room, but knew he would get his chance soon. Everything was ready for her; he had a bottle of chloroform at the ready along with a cloth he would use to smother her with...now all he needed was her. He would stay quietly patient until McGarrett left her alone. He had to go at some point, and only then he would make his move. A change of scene was nothing. He had followed her half way around the island already.

He sucked hard on the cigarette filter; the chemicals burning his throat as he inhaled. Coughing as he exhaled emitting plumes of smoke from his nostrils and mouth.

McGarrett would need his wits about him to slay this dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except perhaps an overactive imagination.**

Steve pulled up outside his home, parking the truck and opening his door to help Elle climb down. He was worried about her he had noticed she had lost weight, and her eyes had dark circles, underneath. He held his arms out to her and she fell into them from the seat of the truck. Steve wanted to carry her in but she shifted in his arms, and he planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Home" he said. He took her hand and led her to the door. "Before we go in Elle I don't stand on ceremony here, you make yourself at home, and treat the place like it's yours" he said.

"This is so very kind of you" she said "I will relax more on the understanding that you let me reciprocate the gesture one day" she said. He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand.

He brought her bag in and he gave a guided tour of the house. Her bedroom would be situated next to his; so if she needed anything he would be right there. She looked at him her eyes filled and he took her in his arms.

"Elle he said be free to do what you want here" he said. But first things first we need to get some food into you, or you are going to be ill.

"I'm not hungry" she said.

Ignoring her last remark he continued "I am going to make us some dinner, and you will eat." He finished. He looked in the freezer and found some chicken and steak. He had potatoes and told her he was going out the back yard to use the grill. He opened his French windows to let the air in off the ocean a light breeze snaked its way into the house bringing a fragrance of the sea and grass to her olfactory senses. Elle took a deep breath taking in a lungful of the fresh atmosphere expanding her chest. He watched her closely.

Steve had the grill well lit; its flames licked the wrought iron basket that held the wood and coals. It needed to calm down a little before he fed the meat to the burning embers.

Steve asked if she could get him a beer in the refrigerator while he cooked, and she passed him an opened bottle. "May I try some?" she asked he gave her the bottle, and she took a sip; the froth unexpectedly dribbled down her lips to her chin, he came to her and dabbed her face with a cloth he held in his hand. She passed the bottle back to him, and looked at the grill. She didn't want anything to eat but she humoured him by not answering him back.

"Do you think I could take a shower?" she asked. "You know where everything is" he said, "if you need anything just yell "he said.

She went upstairs into the guest bedroom and took out a clean pair of shorts and a top, she didn't have much in the way of night wear and wondered f he would mind her wearing one of his t-shirts for now. She turned the shower on in the bathroom, and stood naked under the water. She needed to concentrate on getting back to London, with its pollution and lousy weather; she was desperate to hear the voices of the doctors on the ward barking orders at her. She needed to be of use to someone once more. She stepped out of the water, and patted herself dry, her hair remained wet she would need to ask Steve if he had a hair dryer she could borrow. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the floor. Nate's face once more in front of her, smiling as she tussled his hair after they had made love that final time. She shuddered and looked up. Steve was standing in the doorframe. "How you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him, agony etched on her face. He couldn't bear seeing her like this and went directly to her.

"You had better put some clothes on or you will be arrested, dinner is almost ready" he finished. Elle dressed in denim shorts and a t-shirt, with a thin sweater to cover her arms as the evening turned cooler, she was bare foot.

He gave her a small plate and placed a small steak and some potatoes on the plate. Her stomach lurched. She sat at the wooden table, and cut up her steak into small pieces hoping it would disappear the smaller she cut it. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Elle, you really need to put the food in your mouth and chew it" he said. "It has no nutritional value what so ever while it sits on the plate; you need to swallow it."

Taking a small morsel on the tip of her fork, she placed it on her tongue. She chewed. He sat next to her and watched as she toyed with the meat neatly dissected and set in to sections. She sat back while taking a sip of her glass of water which was placed in her hand.

He stabbed another piece of meat onto the fork she had set down, and told her to open wide. She took the meat between her teeth and chewed once more. Her eyes never leaving his face; He looked so concerned and she saw the darkness behind his blue eyes, and wondered why he cared so much. She took another sip of water. He waited for her to swallow and placed yet more food on her fork. "Steve I have had enough" she said.

"Elle there is no way you are leaving this table until at least half of that food is gone" he said "or" he threeatened "am I going to have to take you to see a Doctor?" he was deadly serious.

She picked up the fork and placed what was on it into her mouth. "Please she said no more" he looked at her and put his hand to her face.

"Elle, one more for me?" he asked of her. She placed the last forkful into her mouth and swallowed it nearly whole. Wincing and closing her eyes tightly it stuck halfway; so she washed everything down with water from the jug that sat on the table.

She got up and was going to clear the dishes; he reached over and pulled her on to his lap. His left hand went under her top and he stroked the skin on her back he could feel her ribs, she leaned into his chest; his right hand was sat on her thigh, gently sweeping back and forth. Her face was in the crook of his neck; she raised her face towards him, and nuzzled his chin. "Elle" he said "if we start something now; I don't think I could stop" he said.

"Hmm?" she said. "Steve I need to be held, I want to feel your arms around me, I want to feel safe." He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room. He lifted her onto the bed where she sat, her hands twisting in her lap. He pulled his polo shirt over his head, and sat next to her. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her very gently she opened her mouth letting his tongue over her lips to find hers. She moaned as he swirled his tongue around hers, his hand came down from her face and swept past her breast, to her waist. He placed his hand on her skin just underneath her top. Sweeping her stomach she lay back onto the bed with a slightest of nudges from him to her shoulder. His lips never leaving hers he bent down and kissed her tummy lifting her top as he went further and further up her body. His hands went either side of her waist and he lifted the hem of her t-shirt over her head taking the sweater with him also. She laid in front of him in her bra and shorts.

"God Elle you are beautiful" he said. Her hands toyed with his hair; He kissed her belly and higher up just underneath the material of her bra, his fingers slipped underneath the cup and he fondled her breast moving his hand around her back to unclasp it. His mouth followed his fingers and he suckled the fleshy mounds under his hands; moaning into her skin.

Elle arched her back towards him, eventually bringing his mouth back to hers, she groaned as his hands went down her body once more. He unbuttoned her shorts and his fingers went inside the waistband he could feel the top of her panties, and unzipped the fly of the shorts to reveal more. Her hands went to his chest and she couldn't keep herself from stroking his sternum and across to his pecks, his muscles rippled as he manoeuvred his way around her, caressing and stroking.

He lifted himself off her gazing down; not averting his eyes for one second. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her shorts. Slowly teasing them over her hips, she raised herself off the bed slightly and allowed him to peel both her shorts and panties down her thighs. She lay naked underneath him. His hands wrapped around her waist finding his way down the top of her thighs he could see that she was ready for him; he pulled her on top of him. Sweeping his arm down, he grazed her behind; his arousal digging into her. She pulled him towards her, and he once more turned her so she was underneath him once more. Lifting her thigh above her knee so it wrapped around his hip, he tilted himself and undid his zipper, releasing himself, he looked again into her eyes. She arched her back and he took her face in both hands. "Elle I'm going to make love to you right now" he said. She parted her thighs and he slipped into her making her scream out. Waiting a second before he started moving rhythmically.

Elle matched his movements and thrust herself towards him. Soon their panting and breathlessness became heated; he kissed her open mouth and their heart rate soared. She could feel the emotion rising inside her, her stomach started to tremble and he knew she was close. He continued his thrusts harder and faster now she began to contract around him, and a scream left her lips. She peaked tipping over the edge as did he shortly after.

They lay breathless, and sated. She held him to her. Brushing his wet hair away from his forehead, he kissed her chest, and finally when he regained his composure, he turned to her and said "Wow Elle, that was something wlse. It was amazing" She smiled unable to speak to him and kissed his hair. He pulled himself up to meet her and kissed her very tenderly on her lips. She turned on her front and hugged a cool pillow underneath her chest. He turned to match her with an arm across her back; he didn't want to let her go.

"You sleepy?" he asked

"Not a bit" she said, "Tell me about why you came back Steve" she asked. He told her about his family, that Mary and he didn't see each other for years, until after their Dad's funeral. He shook his head thinking about Mary. "So what about you?" he asked.

"I grew up with a governess or home schooling as you would call it" she said, eventually I went to boarding school, played jolly hockey sticks and my parents sent me to a finishing school although it wasn't called that, it was A College For Young Ladies. Where I acquired some of my many talents I can assure you" she finished.

"I think I just witnessed one" he said laughing and she elbowed him.

"I am quite adept at folding a napkin in the shape of a swan. I know which crystal should be placed on the table with the appropriate china; and what silverware to use. I also have impeccable manners. You know, I'm a real catch" She finished.

His hand stroked her behind he reached down to pull a sheet up to cover her; placing his hand back on her.

"It was after Switzerland, I decided I wanted to become a nurse" she said "Thanks to a certain lady who married into royalty; working had become fashionable, also women had evolved and progressed from the kitchen and into the boardroom. So I came across little resistance from the upper echelons toward my newly found career choice."I still did the usual 'coming out Balls' but shied away from that side more and more as I became engrossed in my work." She finished.

He took her hand and kissed her fingers, he said they were extremely talented hands, and that when she massaged him, she had sent his pulse racing. Elle chucked and said that she almost internally combusted herself; when she saw him emerge topless him topless from the bathroom. They laughed. She suddenly realised that she was in bed with him and became almost shy. Pulling the sheet up towards her shoulders, he asked her how she felt about Nate.

Looking seriously at him with a hand under her chin she said that she had hoped that he'd come home safely obviously, but the reality of it was; that everytime he walked through a door on a mission there was that chance he wouldn't return. Life is put into very clear perspective during times of conflict. She finished.

"Very true" he said "and we know through experience, you in the Army and I in the Navy that, more and more service men and women are being repatriated. I think everyone of them made the ultimate sacrifice so that we can walk safely in the street" he said; and she agreed. "We also know and respect the fact that it could be any one of us next." He finished.

She shuddered, and he brought her into his arms once more. "I like having you here with me," he said. He kissed her tenderly and she took his face and kissed him back. "What do you feel like doing now?" he asked her. "Well I wouldn't mind giving what we just did another go, unless of course your too tired" she said chuckling.

He pulled her underneath him and held her arms above her head holding her with one of his enormous hands, "Anything to please the Lady" he said tugging his forelock and covered her mouth with his own.

It was later that evening, they had returned to the deck to clear up; when there was a knock at the door and Danny appeared.

"Hey" said Steve, "Everything ok?" he looked at his watch.

"Well of course" said Danny, "why shouldn't it be?" Steve eyed him with some suspicion. "What do you know about a Randy Myers?" asked Danny, getting himself a beer from the kitchen.

"Nothing that springs to mind" said Steve, "who is Randy Myers?" he held his palms upwards, looking back at his partner and then at Elle.

"Randy Myers" broke free this month from Haleiwa prison after serving two years of a seventeen year sentence for drug trafficking offences. He was acquitted of two minor accounts but went down for a major. You remember the time we had to pick him up from the airport and your fist suddenly got wedged in his face; Chasing over the carousel and falling into the arms of the lovely customs lady."

Steve shook his head affirmatively; "yeah he said I remember now" said Steve. Well he was in Haleiwa prison, his body washed up on the shore this morning. Max thinks it may be asphyxiation due to strangulation."

"Ah" said Steve "a disgruntled customer?"

"Who knows" said Danny "but we caught the case."

"Any leads?" asked Steve,

"None as yet Kono and Chin are looking for the cell mate. I'm sure he shared some deep and meaningful conversations with the deceased during the long nights they shared together while incarcerated .

"Hmm" said Steve rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "A waiting game then" he said. Elle asked Danny how Grace was; oh he said you know into everything pink. Oh and texting without even looking; how do they do that? He said.

Elle was smiling. "Bit of a technophobe eh Danny?" She asked

He said he didn't know what she meant; but he didn't trust computers and hated social network sites. He finished his beer and asked if everything was good at the McGarrett house?

"Yes" said Steve perhaps a little too quickly.

Danny looked at his partner and his guest. He had decided that the dynamics here at the house had changed; and the relationship between the two had developed into more than a professional one. "I'd better go it's getting late and you two need to get to bed"; he said wryly. Elle flushed crimson; and Steve said it had been an eventful day.

Steve walked Danny out toward the Camaro. "Steven what the hell are you playing at?" asked Danny "May I remind you that you're supposed to be on a protective detail, which you have now turned into a humping sexpedition with the Lady of the Manor."

Steve said that it just happened; it had been instant attraction between them since the night of the dinner. Steve said he had met with Cath last night; who incidentally, had told him she was seeing someone else. Danny's eyebrows raised, and Steve continued by saying they were both consenting adults who had sought solace in each other's company.

"In other words" said Danny "while Cat's away the mouse is out to play"

"Danno just do me a favour and take a hike, I'll see you tomorrow" said Steve.

Danny left and Steve returned to the house.

Elle was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher, "You need anything?" She asked. He came to her side and scooped her in his arms, "I just need you" he said.

Elle brought her wet hands up and cupped his face; she placed her soft wet lips over his and kissed him gently. Her finger traced his lips and teased the skin between his bottom lip and his chin, skirting over his dimple. He held her close to his body and she could feel that he was pleased to see her. She slipped down his body, her feet firmly planted on the floor. He took her hand and led her into the living room. "You ready for bed" he asked.

She smiled at him and he led her in silence up the stairs, and into his room. Elle asked if she could borrow a t-shirt to wear to bed, Steve looked in the drawer of his dresser and found one that he gave her. "I'd prefer you without" he said.

She followed him into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and he took a shower, she couldn't help but watch as he disrobed displaying his beautiful body for her pleasure only. He patted himself dry before she had even rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth. He came to her and took a towel wiping the foam with a hand towel, while his towel lay slung around his waist. He took her t-shirt and pulled it over her head unclipped her bra, and removed her shorts and panties. His t-shirt lay on the bed where he led her and told her to sit. Putting the garment over her neck, she pushed her arms through the short sleeves which came to her elbows; and slipped it down her body. It came to rest mid-thigh.

Pulling the top cover off the bed he settled her down to lay next to him. He removed his towel, and pulled the top sheet over them both. She lay in his arms and he stroked her hip, and thigh. "Get some sleep" he ordered"we may have a long day ahead."

She turned her body slightly so she faced him snuggling into his chest, she felt safe. It didn't take them long to fall into a deep slumber.

She woke first to find his arm around her tummy loosely, she tried to turn away, but he held her in place with a leg between her knees. She looked at his face, he had the fullest lips and when He opened his eyes to meet her gaze, he had the bluest of eyes. "Hi" she said

"Hi" he replied. He stretched his arms above his head, and his legs out straight giving her freedom to move and stretch beside him. She lay flat against the pillow and he angled himself so that he was facing her, and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Underneath he took the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it upwards, sliding his hand underneath. He caressed her whole body; she arched her back under his touch. She grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it with a little help from him over her head and tossed it one-side, giving him full access.

"Oh Elle the sight of you in the morning is enough to make me crazy" he said

He climbed between her legs and kissed her neck and clavicle, moving down, he suckled and devoured every inch of her. He could feel that she was ready, "oh" she said in a whisper her eyes closed and her lips making the shape of a perfect circle, he entered her body and she cried out "Ah."

"Am I hurting you?" he asked concerned, "No, no" she answered him"

"Shall I continue?" he asked

"Oh I should say so" she said in his ear. He smiled into her neck and began thrusting gently to start, he didn't want to be rough, and she was too delicate to witness that side of him. He lifted her knee and pushed her thigh up, he raised himself and pushed deeper she could feel her muscles begin to ripple deep down in her body, her senses were heightened and she had nearly reached the edge, he was gentle although his breathing had become rapid and his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest, he kissed her open mouth as she went over," Ahhh!" she cried, as did he along with her.

He fell to her side withdrawing as he went. She whimpered as he held on to her hip. She was breathless and they panted as though they had run their last. He brushed the hair away from her eyes, and she looked at him holding his face in her hands she was trembling. Their bodies still on fire, she was splayed over him; she pulled her head onto his chest she could hear his heart beat returning to normal underneath her ear.

"Hmm I like this skin on skin" she said. He smiled at her and closed his eyes, stroking her back as they lay their heart rate becoming regular once more along with their blood pressure. He licked his lips and she kissed them bringing her finger up o trace the line of his lips and playing lightly with the dimple in his chin. Her hand came down and she swept her fingers through his chest hair, lingering over a scar; "how did you get this?" she asked

"I can't remember" he said,"I think it was during a fight" her hand came lower "and this one?"

"Oh that one is from a bullet" he said and she shuddered. He pulled her closer, and nuzzled her hair. "All in a day's work" he said.

"Elle are you going to be ok here? I have to go into the office this morning" he said

"Steve I will be fine" she said

"Ok I need to go and shower" he said he got out from under the sheet and she watched him, pass the bed, she took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She let him turn the water on before joining him in the shower where they lathered each other's bodies before making love once more under the cascading water.

Downstairs she had made him coffee. He sipped out of the cup before grabbing his keys "Elle remember rule number one, I'm not expecting any deliveries or visitors so no opening the door" he finished.

"Stop worrying no-one knows I'm here, I'll be absolutely fine" she said

He took her in his arms again, he smelled of body wash, and the outdoors.

"Hmm" she said, his mouth over hers, he kissed her until her lips were numb. Her hands went under his polo shirt and she stroked his back lightly with her finger tips, his arousal was obvious, and he said that he would have to go or he would be late. She refused to release him from her grip keeping him close.

"Elle" he said "I have to..." she kissed him again, and he lifted her onto the kitchen counter, his hands underneath the t-shirt which covered her as he lifted it over her bottom, he told her to scoot to the edge of the counter top and wrap her thighs around his waist.

He unzipped his fly and took himself to hand. She smiled and was almost bursting with anticipation. His cell sang with a message, he ignored it bringing her closer he entered her pulling her off the counter top and swinging her round. He held her tightly and she could feel him inside her. She shuddered as he took her into the hallway and made her stand on one leg against the wall; the other leg remaining around his hip. He pulled away from her slightly and began his familiar rhythm. She mouthed some unintelligible words into his ear and he knew she had been satisfied once more; he withdrew a little before plunging one final time as he also tipped over and emitted a guttural cry from deep within his throat and into her mouth as he kissed her. He withdrew from her taking her with him a little way. "Sorry" he said "you're just too much of a temptation." He zipped himself up, kissed her chastely on the lips and was gone, out the door telling her he'd be back a little later.

Oh my she thought he is just the most... she decided to run a bath and take her time that morning. He would be back sometime that afternoon, which would give her time to bathe and have something to eat. All of a sudden she was ravenous, she needed some food inside her.

Her cell indicated to her she had a text message. It was from Steve.

_**Elle, what are you doing?**_ He asked

_**I'm taking a bath.**_ She replied

_**Oh God, I don't want to think about you naked and soapy.**_ He said _**I can't wait to get home. Do you need anything? **_He asked

_**Apart form someone to wash my back? No I'm good thank you**_. She replied

_**Elle you're driving me crazy.**_ He said _**I'm hoping to finish up here and be back with you soon!**_

_**I'm eagerly awaiting your return, don't be too long! **_She replied

Across the road from Steve's house the man once more lit a cigarette; he was a little hot under the collar after witnessing the texts passed between the lovers. She was a whore as well as a Lady it seemed. He may just go over there and finish her off once and for all. But that would be too easy, he wanted McGarrett to suffer as he had done; and now they were now an item; it gave him some gratification to know how tortured McGarrett would be when he finds her gone.

He checked his pockets; He had fake ID if she asked and a well equipped tool box; the van was nearby. All he had to do was pull is coveralls over his shirt, drive up to the house as bold as brass and she would be his. He knew McGarrett would be a while, as he had sent him on a wild goose chase and didn't expect him back for at least another hour. Anonymous telephone call to the 5-0 team from Honolulu city centre was genius he thought.

He pulled the top part of the coverall over his shoulders and walked back to the van. He checked the messages, and he checked his pocket. He had a syringe with some ketamine in it especially for Elle. Boldly he exited the van and walked confidently up to the front door.

He knocked and waited for her to answer. For a nuisance security chain; he had pliers in his top pocket. He wouldn't get caught like the last time.

He knocked again; maybe she hadn't heard him. Once more he knocked and there were a pair of eyes at the small window in the door.

"Can I help you?" came the reply

"Oh Hi" said the man I'm looking for a McGarrett? There's been a problem with the alarm system here." He said

"Ok" said Elle, "I just need to check that he's expecting you "she said.

"Oh" he said, "I should've called yesterday but my wife was sick and I had to look after the baby he continued if you check with the company I'll get fired instantly. It won't take a minute Miss it's just to check that the system is in working order.

"You have ID?" she asked

Of course he said, he produced a laminated card with his name work number and company stating that he was an engineer. It looked legitimate enough.

She opened the door.

"Hi" she said," come on in I think the alarm box is here, pointing behind the front door."

"Thanks" he said, he set his tool box down and opened it. On top of the tools lay the syringe, plunger drawn ready to squeeze in the chemical which would anaesthetise her.

He withdrew his weapon and at that moment her cell told her a text had arrived, as did his. Of course it was the same text, but she didn't know that. She turned to read the message and saw it was from McGarrett.

"_**I'll be with you in an hour or so, just received a tip-off so need to check it out. Don't forget rule number one!" **_

Elle was preparing to reply when she felt his presence behind her; he placed his hand over her mouth and told her not to make a noise. He plunged the injection into her neck and she slowly sank to her knees. He picked her up and carried her outside around the waist, at the same time making sure that no-one was witnessing this villainous act. He left the door ajar, as he dragged her to the van, the backdoors were open ready, and he almost threw her in to the rear of the vehicle. She banged her head as she made contact with the cold metal floor. He closed the doors and sped away, leaving his tool box at the scene.

Stopping at a lay-by about hundred metres down the road; he left the van in gear but switched the engine off. He climbed into the rear of the van and bound her hands, feet and gagged her tightly. He could see she was still breathing for the moment.

Steve and Danny set off to up Farringdon Highway to look for Jake Brody who was Myers' (the dead guy's) cell mate. An anonymous tip had told them to look in the Pokai Beach Park area. HPD were following as back-up. Chin had already found a previous address for Myers and was breaking down the door as Steve and Danny were well on their way. Kono was at the surfer table in the office Bull pen and was waiting for Fong to return her call regarding DNA for both the deceased Myers, and now Brody.

Steve was slightly irked that Elle had not replied to his last text and would send another shortly. His cell rang it was on speaker. Max had completed the autopsy on Myers and C.O.D. was that of strangulation, there were definite pressure marks made to the body antemortem along with those acquired by the deceased post-mortem. DNA had returned negative results as the water had eradicated all surface evidence from the body. DNA from the prison proved more successful as samples had been taken during processing the prisoners and so at least there was something they could refer back to.

There was still no reply text from Elle. Steve decided he would call. The cell went straight to voicemail. He instinctively knew something was wrong. Steve called Kono and asked her to take a unit and head for his place to check on Elle; and to call him immediately with an update.

Arriving at the address the tip had given, it was a dead end. "Fuck!" said Steve banging the steering wheel.

"Hey said Danny take it easy! This is my car I would appreciate a little respect"

Steve ignored his comment and said that they had wasted time weeding out this low-life and now he was somewhere else on the island.

Where would they go next? Steve looked at Danny and together they said" Kamekona."

They pulled up to the shrimp truck at top speed, jumping out they called the huge Samoan to one side and asked what word was on the street about this guy Jake Brody. Kamekona shook his head and said retribution.

"For what?" asked Danny," he's already killed his partner and cellmate what the hell was he looking at retribution for Poor living conditions?" Kamekona held his hands in the air, you my friends are the detectives, but all I know is that when Brody was sent down he lost all special privileges including visiting rights.

"Right" said Steve getting back into the driver's side of the Camaro. "We need to speak to his family his wife or girlfriend" he pressed the button on the cell phone and spoke to Chin.

"Hey Chin" he said "do we know who this Body's wife or girlfriend is?" Steve explained that Brody was looking for revenge for something, that much they had gleaned from Kamekona. Problem was they didn't know what."

"Wife is one Leah Brody now deceased. Mrs Brody died in hospital eight months after Mr Brody's sentence began. Could be his motive." stated Chin.

Steve said that they needed more information. "Get back to me Chin with something solid. I have to go, I have Kono on the line."

"Kono go ahead, what have you got?"

"Boss Elle has gone" Steve stomach contracted and his knuckles were white around the steering wheel. Danny looked at Steve and asked what the hell was going on? what was the connection between Brody and Elle's disappearance. "Steve" he said "you have that look again"

"I don't know what the connection is" he said "but if he harms her if she so much as breaks a nail; I will make sure he won't be able to attend his next parole hearing " he finished.

Danny and Steve make their way back to HQ to meet the others.

Walking through the glass doors he spoke to the team "Ok, What have we got?" asked Steve

_Kono? _"We have positive DNA matches on both Jake Brody and Randy Myers" she said

_Chin? _"Brody's wife died eight months into his sentence, he wasn't allowed to see her or visit her when she was dying"

"_Danny? _"That's where our retribution may lay Steve; if I couldn't see my wife when she needed me most; I sure as hell would hold those responsible for keeping me captive."

"Why Myers though?"asked Steve

_Chin _"It was Myers' testimony that lost him his privileges', along with that of one Commander Steve McGarrett"

"I rest my case lady and gentlemen." said Danny

Brody's van careered toward the harbour, his boat was anchored just the other side of the Marina's, as he had taken the liberty of taking the keys from Myers just before disposing his body just inside the shipping lanes outlined on the map.

He had food and water stowed aboard and he would moor the vessel off shore, and when the time came he would set the navigation system to take it into deeper waters and that's when he would let them know what little surprise he had in store.

"Ok was there anything on the tool box Kono?" Asked Steve

"Fong lifted a print which matched Brody's. Elle's cell was found on the floor, looks like she was about to text you just as she was abducted." she said

"Has anyone asked if the neighbours saw anything?"asked Steve

They didn't, but it seems that forensics have found tyre marks on the road, and are matching them now with vehicles.

"Ok what about the CCTV did that pick anything up?"he asked

"No" said Chin,"he'd sprayed the lenses with lacquer before going anywhere near the door. There is no clear footage of anything."

"At least we have a time frame to work with, as the time would be on the discs. Get the security firm on the case to confirm." said Steve"In the meantime I need to ring Sir Charles and tell him his only daughter has been kidnapped by a guy who's pissed at me."

Danny said "This may not be the best time to tell him that you slept with her either"

Chin and Kono looked at each other and shook their heads. "Don't look at me like I'm depraved it was a consensual thing." Said Steve

He left the team and went to his office; He took the number for Sir Charles and called. It took him fifteen minutes to calm the retired Major down; after he promised faithfully that no harm would come to her and he would deliver Elle into his arms personally.

Steve sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't feel any worse. Why the hell had she opened the door? His cell phone rang; ID said it was the Governor.

"Governor", he said "YES Sir Lady Eleanor Brookes is missing; yes we have every available person looking. Yes sir, I have called her father. That's affirmative, I will keep you updated."

Danny knocked on the glass beckoning his partner to join them "Steve; we may have something"

Mr Johnson who lives four doors down from you said he saw a man dressed in coveralls heading towards your house. Not only that; we have a make, and a description of a van in the area.

Steve looked to the heavens and said a silent thank you.

Brody had managed to get Elle out of the van and onto the boat without a problem. It was dusk and there weren't many people to witness his mpvements. She was still very groggy and moaned she couldn't communicate because the gag still remained firmly in place. He was glad as he couldn't be asked to listen to her whining.

He needed to concentrate on getting her down below, and out of sight. He checked that she was still breathing before knocking her on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. While she was down he attached the chain to her ankles which were tied with the cable ties, which were also tightly secured around her hands. She had dried blood on her face where she had hit her head previously on the van floor, and now from the butt of his gun which made contact with her delicate skin earlier. Brody took the van, and dumped it in the centre of town, he caught a cab back to the marina where he boarded the boat once more. Checking on his quarry below deck he could see she hadn't moved a muscle in his absence. Not that she could if she wanted to. She was tethered like an animal.

Brody went to the wheelhouse and started the engine. So far so good he thought. Navigating the boat around the islands was easy. He needed to get to the isolated cove off Halona Blow Hole. There he would lay anchor. At least he could relax a little.

Elle started to come to, and regain consciousness in the boat. It looked like she was near the engine; she could smell oil and fuel a mixture which made her suddenly nauseous. She couldn't speak as she could feel the gag biting into her mouth; and the restraints were tight around her wrists and ankles. Her head was thumping. She recalled the chemical which he had injected into her neck she wondered what it was; hoping it wouldn't have any long term damage should she survive this.

Steve waited in his office; a knock at the glass door made him look up it was Joe.

"Son" he said "what the hell happened?"

"Joe she let a stranger into the house after me reading the riot act to her" said Steve.

"Have you told Charles?" Asked Joe

"yes" said Steve" It was as much as I could do to stop him coming here, I promised I would deliver Elle back safely into his arms when we found her". He finished.

Joe asked Steve to fill him in on the story so far. Steve told him that Nate had been executed, although Elle was unaware of the circumstances; Steve had met with Catherine who had provided the evidence.

He also told Joe that they were through as Cath had been seeing someone else. Joe shook his head. Steve said that he had fallen for Elle the night of the dinner. Joe again looked at Steve and said that it hadn't surprised him as she looked absolutely stunning. Steve told him that they had slept together, but the reality was that she was now in danger of losing her life because of his work.

"Joe" he said "I really,_ really_ like this girl" he said

"You know" said Joe; "I could feel the attraction between the two of you on the night of the dinner, it was electric. It's no surprise to me Son" he finished.

Both Steve and Joe left the office and joined the others in the bull pen. HPD had a description of what to look for. It was now a priority case, and a result information had to filter through soon.

Brody sat in the wheelhouse of the boat; he had thrown a buoy over the side of the boat giving the impression that there were divers or people snorkelling in the vicinity. He poured himself a drink and sat back in his captain's chair feeling mighty pleased with himself.

Elle down below had woken below and was sitting with her eyes closed, she had noticed as her eyes became accustomed to the dim light that there were all sorts of things stowed in the area. Where was she? She could feel the rocking of the boat, and guessed that she was now on water closing her eyes she could hear the water lapping against the side of the boat. She sent up a silent prayer asking that help arrive soon. She was becoming dehydrated, and was concussed she recognised the symptoms. There was s stickiness around her eye, and lifting her hands together she felt her skin damp; she brought her hands down to look at the viscid fluid that had seeped onto her fingers. She closed her eyes recognising the blood as her own.

Joe, Danny, Chin and Kono stood around the surfer table when Steve's cell rang. It was Duke. Steve pressed the button so the call came through on speaker. Duke had called to say that HPD units had located the van used in the abduction within the city centre. It was empty; although there was a small amount of blood present on the floor which was being processed by the crime lab.

Steve looked at Danny, and then the rest of the team, before heading towards the door. At last the break they needed. Joe was left at the surfer table; he decided he would call his friend in England and reassure him that Steve was doing everything physically possible to find his daughter.

Brody had heard the conversation from Duke to McGarrett about the van. He had hoped to have a little more time, but never the less he still had the upper hand. He went to see his quarry in the lower deck, and saw she had opened her eyes.

"Hello sleeping beauty; you've decided to join me at long last" he said. Elle immediately recognised him as the Hotel manager. She automatically shied towards the back of the boat. Her movement restricted by the chain that was now biting into her skin. Tears began to roll down her cheek, as he approached. What was he going to do to her? She tried to scream, but nothing came out but a whisper. He laughed manically.

"Don't bother"; he said "there's not a soul around for miles to hear you. Now how about you and I get a little better aquainted?" he asked heading closer towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Brody was leering at her, his lips curled over his yellow teeth. "Oh" he said "looks like you have a little fight in you?" he held up a syringe of ketamine this may make you a little more receptive to my demands he said quietly chilling her to the very bone.

He came closer and touched her leg she tried to withdraw it, "I know you are putting it out there" he said "I saw the texts that McGarrett sent you" he put his hand back on her leg and although she flinched under his touch she couldn't move. Her breathing became rapid as he edged closer again. "Hmm" he said as he touched her skin, his hand running up her thigh. He reached her shorts and said that he would like to see what was underneath but not yet, he could wait. His hand brushed her face and down her neck, she could hear him breathing heavily. He stroked her shoulder and brought his hand down over her chest on his way down to her legs once more. "Mighty fine" he said. His cell sang to tell him there was a call going through. He picked up the cell and listened.

"It's McGarrett" he said out loud so she could hear, "Danny meet me at the usual place; I need to speak to you urgently."

Steve had ignored that his phone had sent him mixed signals most of the day and on previous days. There was too much going on to worry about it. Now he thought that there must be something to it all.

Back at HQ; Steve told Danny and Chin that his cell phone had acted really weird over the last week or so. Chin suggested that it may have been tampered with which Steve said had crossed his mind. What if Brody had planned this for a while, and had managed to clone his phone somehow? He would have had access to all the information he was sharing with the team and Elle, come to think of it the Governor as well.

"Did you lose your phone at anytime?" asked Danny

"No not that I can remember misplacing or losing it, I'm really careful with it" he said

If Brody had cloned it then he's been one step ahead all the time, and probably right in front of our noses.

"Yeah" said Steve smiling "something that Elle said springs to mind; hidden in plain sight. It makes sense. Can we get a picture of this guy? Asked Steve "do we know what he looks like?"

A driver's licence picture appeared on the flat screen in front of them. Steve banged the table, and pointed to the screen. "This fucker was the Hotel Manager at the last place we stayed he said. He knew every move we made."

Chin said that maybe they could use the cloned cell to their advantage. We could feed him false information when the time is right."

"We'll need to make sure that the Governor knows what's going on" said Steve "I'll ask to see him when he can fit me in. I just wish I knew where to begin."

Steve looked at Danny and his friend went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We just need to find his Hidey-hole, and we'll get Elle back" said Danny

"Danny I hope she's alright," said Steve with his head hung low" I don't want to think of the worst scenario" he said "I just want her here with me, at least then I'll know she's safe and can take her home."

She's a gutsy lady Steve; she doesn't listen. But she's a gutsy lady." said Danny

"I know, said Steve "and it's the only thing that's keeping me going; the fact that she has had some training in the army. At least I am hoping she remembers_ some_ of her training," he said rolling his eyes.

Brody was sick of Elle's refusal to comply with his wishes, and he lost interest. He went on deck to make sure there were no busybodies around. He looked around the boat and made sure everything was how it should be. He went to the wheelhouse and made himself something to eat, and a hot drink. He wasn't going to offer her anything, he wanted her to suffer.

He thought about moving the boat once dusk came, he would move her back to the marina and head out again at first light. First of all though he would see what she had that made her special.

Steve met with the Governor who had granted limited immunity which should ensure the safe return of Lady Eleanor, and the capture of Jake Brody. Steve thanked him and left.

Danny waited patiently outside. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder telling him about the conversation he had with the Governor. "We are all systems go Danny" said Steve. "Let's bring Elle home."

Elle managed to keep her eyes open a little while Brody returned to the upper deck. She wondered how the hell she was going to get out of this situation. Praying that Steve and his team were as good as everybody had professed. She checked the chain that was around her ankle. Her skin had swollen under the strain of her pulling on the metal restraint.

She felt around to see where Brody had attached it had been secured to a steel pole or leg of something solid. She scooted towards whatever the pole was and gave herself a little slack as the chain loosened. She tried to lift her legs to see if she could manage something like a mule kick; which would at least tip him off-balance. If she could muster the strength she could perhaps to try a shot like that.

She tried to think back to her training; but they didn't give any tied up in chains scenarios. She needed to think of something if he came back with the syringe, but she was exhausted, that bit of movement had completely drained her. She needed fluids; it had been hours since he took her she had anything to drink thinking back it was probably at breakfast that morning. It must be evening time now she thought; but there was no way of knowing, as there was no natural light source below deck.

Steve and Danny got to the crime lab where Fong was processing the information that had been gathered from the case so far. "Hey Charlie" said Steve. Did you get anything from the phone?"

"You were right about it being tampered with" said Charlie, Steve looked at Danny and said that he would need to keep the number but get a new cell to communicate with the team; so as not to alert Brody into knowing their next move. Steve went to leave, Fong called him back "Steve" he said in a deadly serious tone "we found small traces of a spilled unidentified chemical its being processed now, but it looks like it maybe ketamine. There was also a strong smell of chloroform, which was found a cloth; we're checking it against Elle's D.N.A."

"Thanks Fong" said Steve as he left. "I'll drive" he said to Danny through gritted teeth.

Steve called Duke from the Camaro to ask if any of the units had any further information with regards to Brody's whereabouts. All Informants came up negative. Steve said that they needed to pass the photograph around to bus driver's store owners, and anyone who had contact with the public. This guy cannot just disappear. He was under their noses for sure. Duke said that he would re-issue a directive asking officers to concentrate on public sector workers in the city.

Back at HQ, Joe waited to speak to Steve about Sir Charles. He had called his friend earlier, but had managed to stop him from travelling back here to Honolulu telling him it would be too much of a security risk. Sir Charles was satisfied at the moment that Steve was heading the investigation and would find his little girl. Steve arrived and Joe told him of the telephone conversation. "Thanks Joe" said Steve, "I didn't need her old man on my tail as well as the Governors."

Brody went down below to check Elle he could see that she had moved herself into a different position. "Come here sweetie" he said to her, she couldn't answer because of the gag that remained in place. He brought the syringe out and waved it in front of her. She had nowhere to go. He came closer to her and touched her hair; she closed her eyes, as his hand trailed down once more touching her. He caressed her lightly she shuddered. He could hear voices close by. So he left her to return to the upper deck to see what or who had come close. A couple of surfers had passed by the boat, and noticed the buoy. They carried on checking the clear waters as they paddled passed.

Brody made himself known to them and they raised a hand as they passed; not speaking to the man aboard. He hauled the plastic ball from the water and started the engine, the sun had almost set and it was time to head back to the marina.

Elle could feel the swell of the boat moving, it took about twenty minutes to get back to the marina and moor the boat. He left her below, while he went about his normal activity in securing the ropes and generally tidying the deck up as though he had taken passengers aboard. He dumped his rubbish took off for another fifteen to twenty minutes before coming back to the vessel under the cover of darkness.

Steve had sent a text via the cloned cell to Danny telling him that they had chased their tails all day, he was calling it a night and would see him in the morning. In reality they were standing next to each other, and had planned to carry on through the night.

Brody smiled as he read the text; he could relax a little knowing that he was safe until morning.

In Honolulu an uniformed officer was randomly talking to a group of cab drivers, who were waiting for their fares. Showing the picture around, one guy identified Brody in the photograph as a customer he picked up in town and took to the harbour. It was the breakthrough they were hoping for.

Duke called Steve and passed on the information; the cab driver was sure he dropped the 'perp' off at Pier 71.

"Ok" said Steve "we'll need to get an all units as back up; and get our asses down there to check it out."

On the pier, Brody was down below he had checked his fuel, and supplies. There was enough water aboard, all that he needed to do was get the girl drugged and when McGarrett was on his way he would make a move. He primed the clock to give him at least an hour to get clear. He went to pick his cell up it had been quiet for some time, which made him twitchy.

At the end of the pier the team had gathered and were now waiting instruction.

Brody made a move to put a bag in the dumpster once more which gave him the chance to check out any movement on the quayside. He dragged the bag to the side of the boat, and jumped over throwing it into the garbage bin. He took a good look around; tugging playfully on the rope securing the boat to the harbour wall.

It seemed eerily quiet; he took a walk to the other side of the boat where he could just make out a stream of cars heading his way. "Fuck!" he said out loud and got back onboard. He went down below and primed the clock it was attached to a block of what looked like builders putty, which was in fact a plastic explosive. She came to, and tried desperately to get to him but he had other plans. He came close to her and she tried her mule kick, it reached his knees; it knocked him off-balance and he fell against a shelf hitting his head. It appeared to make him angrier.

He drew the syringe out of his breast pocket and placed one hand on her head holding it firmly to the side without hesitation he plunged the needle in to her neck. She fell unconscious within seconds.

Brody went to the wheelhouse and started the engine. He untied the ropes that held the vessel fast and threw them on to the boat. He quietly manoeuvred the boat out of the marina, steering the boat clear of the harbour walls. He could just make out the shadowy heads of those hunting him grouping together as they appeared out of the darkness. He launched himself overboard, letting the boat run unpiloted and at full throttle toward the open sea and the rocks beyond.

"Fuck!" cried Steve; "we've missed him", Kono dives aboard the boat anchored near the one that recently left. Danny and Steve ran back to the Camaro and Steve said he needed to get shrimp. Danny looked at him quizzically "your girl is fighting for her life and you're thinking plate lunch?" Steve looked at his partner and winked.

Kamekona is at the shrimp truck as Danny and Steve arrive; they take him one side and reluctantly get his permission to fly the aircraft while Danny and Steve are his passenger and co-pilot respectively. Steve gives the co-ordinates to his friend and they fly low. Kamekona reaches the marina and follows the small boat out into deeper waters; she is heading for the busier lanes in the water and the rocks further out.

Steve needed to board that boat. He passes control of the joystick to Kamekona and gives him orders to keep low and steady. Danny is sitting with his mouth open at the thought of Steve jumping out of the helicopter. Steve leapt from the aircraft on to the wooden deck, hitting his shoulder on a metal storage box. He enters the wheelhouse, and switches all engines off. Slowly the boat slows Steve goes down to the lower deck and finds Elle manacled to a pole in the engine room. That of course is the least of his worries. Behind her is the block of Semtex which is counting down with twelve minutes left on the clock. Two wires are protruding from the small block of plastic explosive connected to the clock which will detonate in ten minutes. Elle has lost all co-ordination; Steve takes a pair of pliers and cuts the blue wire the clock stops. He finds a large tool box which houses the large spanners used to fix boat engines. Covered in oil and grease he looks to find anything to cut through the chain attached to Elle's leg, and finds nothing.

Steve takes his gun and shoots the padlock; the bullet ricochet off the lock and into the darkness of the hold. He unravels the chain from around the pole and drags Elle on to her feet; he slices through the plastic cable ties around her hands with his knife. She is disoriented and has no control over her limbs. He takes the gag from out of her mouth, her head falls back and she is in a dream-like state. He feels for her pulse which is fast and pounding. "Water" she whispers.

"I know baby, but we need to get you out of here" Steve gets up on deck and pulls her over his undamaged shoulder, he waves at Kamekona and Danny and leaps into the water. Both men are radioing for assistance, one to the coast guard and one to HPD. Kamekona makes a final approach overhead passing both bodies in the water. Steve is trying to keep Elle afloat. She struggles against him and is totally disoriented. "Hush" he says into her ear and she calms slightly. Elle is vaguely aware of the voice and the arms holding her but doesn't know where she is. She cannot focus and has difficulty remaining conscious.

Steve manages to get them further away from the boat which has made contact with the rocks beyond. There is one almighty explosion, pushing the water at least 20 feet into the air. He takes Elle under the surface, and she struggles further as she thinks he is trying to drown her. Seconds later he pulls her up to the surface to breathe and he places his mouth over hers and breathes air into her mouth, he feels for a pulse and once more places his mouth over hers. "BREATHE" he shouts into her ear, Elle coughs and spluttered vomiting the water she has swallowed. He wipes her face with his hand and holds her close.

Helicopter Coastguard crew from Barbers Point arrived, along with a larger boat. A rope from the helicopter dropped into the ocean with a harness, Petty Officer Davis arrives to strap Elle into the harness and haul her into the helicopter, the harness returns so Davies straps Steve and himself onto the returning line and they are taken aboard. Steve looks at Elle who is lifeless; the Crew wrapped Steve in a blanket and are busy checking Elle's vitals; they are on their way to the ER military medical facility in Honolulu.

Once grounded; Steve calls Danny to tell him that they are at the hospital. He will need to get a boat to check the area for Brody's body in the wreckage and then meet him at the Hospital directly.

Elle was on a gurney and being examined within minutes. Steve gave her personal information to the nurses at the station, and followed her to an exam room where he waited to hear the outcome. Elle was breathing independently, but she was dehydrated and the effects of the last dose of drugs injected into her veins had still not completely lost effect. Elle was now in a hospital gown which covered her small now thin body. Steve could see that IV's tubes were being inserted and heart monitors attached.

Doctor Miller came into the waiting area where Steve now paced, he asked if Steve was there with Elle and both sat down on chairs. "How she doing Doc?" asked Steve

At the moment she is stable, said Doctor Miller, she has suffered a seizure, which may be due to the drug administered to her, or it could be due to her dehydration. She is experiencing symptoms associated with someone who has been exposed to Ketamine; there is also the fact that she has taken in some water, which my have affected her lungs. We have her on IV to rehydrate and an antibiotic due to the exposure. Elle has lesions to her arms and feet particularly her ankle where she was manacled; and on her wrists where she was tied.

"She has been through the mill Commander" said the doctor "but after treatment I expect that Elle should make a full recovery. Elle may experience symptoms of the side effects for which this drug is noted which may include loss of memory; so do not be surprised if she cannot remember nor have any recollection of what happened to her. Elle has vomited but it was mostly sea water, she will experience nausea, and her heart rate has sky rocketed, but her BP remains low; we are keeping close watch on this. All of these symptoms can be treated; however I must warn you the loss of memory may be something she will never regain. "

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. His head bent, the Doctor stood to leave. Steve stood with him and thanked him shaking his hand, asking if he could see her."Of course" said Doctor Miller "follow me I will take you to her."

Steve entered the room where Elle now laid. Her face was pale and she was surrounded by monitors and paraphernalia which he knew played a vital role at the moment in keeping her stable. He sat at her bedside looking at her ashen face; her arms had contusions and were bandaged. She had an IV in her arm, and wires attached to her chest which fed information to the monitors she remained unconscious.

He bent close to her ear and whispered "Hey, my Lady Eleanor I need you to wake up." He took her hand in his and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. As he spoke softly to Elle the nurse came to check her monitors. Steve had made himself comfortable in the arm-chair next to the bed while the nurse spoke quietly and said that Elle was doing well, and that the monitor's reading was as it should be. Steve smiled back grateful to the nurse for the information she shared; the nurse flushed slightly and told him that she should wake soon enough, but she would be sore.

Steve took out his cell and briefly went into the corridor to send a multiple text to the team just to say things were ok, although Elle hadn't regained consciousness. Steve sent a text to Joe asking him to ring Sir Charles and update him on the situation.

Danny said that he would visit them later, and bring Steve some fresh clothes. Chin and Kono messaged they too would drop by.

Steve went back to his position at the bedside. He took her hand once again in his; the nurse brought him a pillow that he could rest his head if he needed to. He smiled and thanked the nurse who was only too willing to oblige.

Doctor Millar made his rounds and examined Elle; He looked at Elle with his hand resting on his chin in quiet contemplation. He rubbed the stubble which had grown over the past few hours, and looked at Steve. "Everything alright?" asked Steve.

"Hmm said Doctor Miller, I thought Elle would've woken by now. I'm not unduly worried as he CAT scan was clear" he said. "She'll wake when she's ready" he said finally.

Dr. Miller left, and Steve resumed his position holding Elle's hand. His thoughts went back to their love-making and how he found it difficult to concentrate on any work afterwards just wanting to be with her, and hold her in his arms.

A light knock at the door brought him once more to his senses and he lifted his head, Danny stood with a bag, which had his spare clothes and wash bag, which Steve was grateful for. A minute later Chin and Kono arrived; Kono had some essentials that she thought Elle may need when she woke up. Danny said to Steve that he should take advantage and go and shower while they were there to keep watch. Steve asked the nurse who looked after Elle if he could use the shower, which of course she agreed to. Minutes later he appeared freshly showered and in a change of clothes. He didn't take time to shave and went immediately back to his vigil.

Danny Kono and Chin were chatting among themselves. Elle could hear voices although didn't recognise them immediately. She could hear a woman's voice talking about the boss and the change in his personality. Chin had said that she was a strong woman, and that she should have her a chance. Danny just sat and sighed deeply. He said that he knew that things had changed within the relationship immediately after the dinner they attended. Elle slipped back into her sleep, her thoughts on her silk sea green dress, and how he had held her while they danced around the floor. He had whispered that he longed to hold her in his arms, and she melted hearing the words spoken softly in her ears. His voice was low, deep and very, very sexy. His hand brushed her naked back as they twirled around the floor; they were totally unaware of anyone else's presence in the room just each other.

Voices once more around her, a familiar voice now entered the room. Her eyes just refused to obey her demands to open she tried and tried, her body a dead weight. He asked if there was any movement. There had been no change in the ten minutes he was gone. Elle once more was enveloped into the darkness she had fallen off a cliff; and he was there to catch her in his arms.

Voices again, and a clatter of a trolley it rang in her ears; She tried once more to open her eyes they fluttered and she managed to open one and then the other. She took in her surroundings. A white ceiling, and pale walls surrounded as far as her peripheral vision would allow. She could see a monitor and an IV to her right. She looked down and could see him; head on the bed and holding her left hand. His fingers entwined in hers. Her right arm smarted with the needle as she tried to lift it; so she swept her hand across just touching his hair and messed with his curls at the nape of his neck. He groaned and opened his eyes; he lifted his head and saw she had woken. "Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said he reached up and pressed the buzzer that called the nurses attention. "You had me worried" he said smiling at her.

Nurse Lee came into the room, and saw that Elle was conscious. She went closer to Elle and asked her how she was feeling.

"Thirsty" said Elle with an attempt of a smile.

I'll page Doctor Miller said nurse Lee; Elle looked at the nurse wondering why she was there. She looked at Steve, and cocked her head wincing as she did so. "What happened?" she asked.

"I guess you forgot rule number one" he said, "You were abducted from my house and taken aboard a boat. Make any sense?"

She tried to shift in the bed but stopped in her tracks as the pain from her hands and legs shot up her body. She lay back on the bed quickly, taking deep breaths to try to alleviate the pain that coursed through her body. "Easy, easy, you need to rest" he said holding on to her hand.

Dr Miller arrived and he asked her how she felt, she was honest with hm and said that she was sore, and that she was thirsty. He took his stethoscope out and went to her side, Steve got to his feet to leave and she tugged his hand to stay. Doctor Miller nodded. Steve just stepped aside out of their way. Doctor Miller began at Elle's head, looking into her eyes, and pulling the lower lid down. He asked her to open her mouth and he checked for soreness. Nurse Lee pulled Elle's sheet back to her pelvis, opened the gown at Elle's hip allowing the doctor access with his stethoscope. He felt her ribs and checked her neck and throat. He saw the bruise had developed on Elle's neck and ran his fingers over the area. Elle winced as he lifted her arms, and checked the abrasions on each wrist. Moving down he examined her legs and ankles.

Doctor Miller asked Elle what she remembered. She answered that she recalled very little; her head still fuzzy from it all. She did tell him she had a pounding headache and she felt nauseous. Elle asked if her urine output was Low. She had a sticky mouth, and that coupled with the feeling that she wanted to vomit were all symptoms of severe dehydration no? Ms Brooke you seem to be well-informed, said Doctor Miller.

Elle smiled and Steve shared with both that Elle was a ward sister in London; and perhaps knew too much and without doubt would make a lousy patient for sure. He said smiling down at her. Elle stuck the tip of her tongue out at him.

Doctor Miller smiled and said that they would need to be on their guard then if that were the case. Nurse Lee made her way to Elle's side and fastened her gown back together, Doctor Miller said that her heart rate was still rapid and her blood pressure remained low. He ordered a complete blood work up and would await the results before making any firm decision on discharging her. Elle's eyes sank further into her head, she was hoping for an early release but understood that she probably couldn't stand let alone do anything else for herself. She nodded in agreement with the Doctor. I'm glad you agree Ms Brooke he said. I will be handing your case over to Doctor Clark on my shift change. Dr Clark will reassess the situation as necessary he said.

Steve shook the Doctor's hand once more and thanked him for everything. Doctor Miller left. Steve asked Nurse Lee if Elle could have some water and a straw. "I'll see if there is ice on the ward and get some chips; we'll take it slowly to start" she said. "Unfortunately the IV needs to stay a while longer said Lee." Steve returned to Elle and asked her if she was ok?

"Thirsty" she said. Nurse Lee returned with a large container of ice chips and Steve told Elle to stick her tongue out. He placed a few on her tongue and she soon managed to take a quarter of the container easing her dry mouth. She moaned with delight as the ice melted into her mouth.

"Thank you Steve" she said. Her eyes wanted to fill but she had no moisture in them, luckily for him as she would've been a blubbing mess.

"I need to get word to your father" said Steve" we have all been frantic these last few hours. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know that you're safe" he said.

She closed her eyes and drifted again for a few minutes, he was still there when she came back. Looking at him she said "You're exhausted, why not go and get some rest at home,

"No I'm not going anywhere." He said "I don't want to leave you and I am waiting for Chin and Kono to come with news of what has developed since we left the scene. So if you don't mind my company?"

"I love your company" she said. She asked him to come close to her ear and he got up leaning over her she cupped his face with her free hand and he turned to face her, she kissed him very lightly on the lips. "Thank you" she whispered to him.

A knock at the door brought them back, and Kono appeared. "Hey boss, Elle" she said, I thought you might need a few things she said to Elle.

Thank You Kono she said, I have nothing, and my guardian angel here is unable to leave me for a second even to get a shave she said, rubbing her hand over his scrub. He moved the bed so that she was sitting in an upright position. She listened as Steve was updated on what had been found at the wreckage so far. "There has been no body recovered as yet I'm afraid" she finished. Elle shuddered it brought back the memory of his lips curling back to reveal his yellow teeth; it almost made her retch. She looked out of the window to see the twinkling lights just to take her mind off what was being discussed around her.

Chin arrived, and Danny came also. He brought Grace with him who was a welcome distraction from those around her. "Come sit on the bed sweetie" she said. Grace wanted to know what the wires were that disappeared under her gown. Elle explained that they were monitoring her heart. "Pass me the chart and I'll explain it" she said to Grace.

"Ah no" said Steve "you're not on duty now" he had overheard her chat to the little girl.

"I want to see what my chart says" said Elle.

"No!" said Steve"

"Uncle Steve, Elle knows what she is talking about" said Grace.

"That's what worries me" he said "no she is not to see what has been written" he said

Elle poked her tongue out at Steve, "Oh" he said hands across his chest "very becoming of a Lady" Grace laughed into the hand she held over her mouth. Kono showed Elle what she had brought her, a selection of toiletries and lotions as the heat would dry her skin. Kono I'm so grateful she said. Nurse Lee came into the room with medication for Elle, and the visitors took their leave,

"Oh Grace, come and see me again soon eh?" said Elle "you cheer me up" she said kissing the little girl on the cheek. Grace hugged her as she left with Danny. Elle thanked Kono and Chin for coming and said that they should take their boss with them. But he had insisted on staying and there was no getting rid of him.

Steve did go with them to the hospital's main entrance. He was away about ten minutes when he returned he was cleanly shaven and she smiled her approval. "Ok you can stay" she said unable to contain her laughter. She hugged her ribs, "Oh why am I so sore" she said.

Nurse Lee came in once more and refilled Elle's water jug, "Can I get this catheter removed?" Elle asked Nurse Lee, "It's really uncomfortable. I would prefer to use the bathroom."

"I'll check with Doctor Clark" she said "and I'll come back later. Are you hungry?" asked the nurse.

"Not a bit" said Elle "but I will carry on with the fluids" she said. "How is my output?" asked Elle.

"It's getting better "said the nurse, "I can't see a problem removing the catheter, I just need his say so."

"Fair enough" said Elle. Muttering "bloody doctors" under her breath; she was getting agitated and wanted results. She was not used to waiting.

"Calm down" said Steve, he had noticed the monitor was lighting up like a Christmas tree, and she was becoming tetchy. "Here" he said "sip it" he said sternly, passing her a glass of water with a straw. She flushed slightly at being reprimanded.

"Hmm she said you smell nice." She said. "Talking and drinking at the same time made her cough" she held her ribs as they were sore, not damaged, but she had vomited and retched to the extent that her muscles now screamed back at her.

"Easy" he said "sip it slowly you want to do everything at a hundred miles an hour, you won't get out of here any faster" he said. She turned away from him; she didn't want him to see she was upset. Not used to being in the bed instead of attending people in one was foreign to her; and she preferred to be in control. He sat on the bed and stroked her back. He could feel her flinch under his touch. Had her feelings changed, he wondered.

"Elle" he said, "if they discharge you would you consider returning home with me? This time I won't leave your side" he said

She turned her head back to him, her eyes now full of tears; she said that she could think of nothing better than to go home with him. She wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her at that moment. "Steve?" she asked "can you put your arms around me"

"I thought you'd never ask" he said putting his strong arms around her back, and soothing her by sweeping his fingers up and down her spine. She laid back into the pillow.

Nurse Lee came into the room and said that Doctor Clark wanted the catheter to remain just a while longer so they could continue measuring her output.

"Oh bugger!" she said. "I need to get out of this bed." Steve looked at her then Nurse Lee and rolled his eyes.

"Leave her to me" he said "Elle now be sensible and for God's sake let these people do their job."

"It's just..."

"Just what? "He asked

"It's just that it's so bloody uncomfortable" she said

"Elle?" asked Steve, "Did Brody touch you in any kind of inappropriate way?"

"No" said Elle I would've known had he touched me"

"Ok" said Steve, "sorry I had to ask" she looked quizzically at him "for the report." He said,

Dr Clark came by in the early hours and looked at Elle's chart. He took a look at the monitor readings and checked her BP and pulse.

"I think we can take the catheter out now, I need you to keep the IV for a little while longer, and we'll keep a close watch on your BP and pulse" much to Elle's relief. He looked at Nurse Lee who nodded. "As soon as your heart rate becomes regular, I can release you he said."

Elle looked at Steve and smiled.

Elle asked Steve if he could go and rustle up something she could eat something light, perhaps some toast or soup. It would give Nurse Lee some time to get the tubing out so that she could use the bathroom. Nurse Lee came in with sterilised hands encased in latex gloves. It would be her last task before going off duty. "Nurse Alana is taking over on the next shift" she said. Minutes later Elle was free from the tubing.

"Heaven" she said; the Nurse took the clinical tubing to dispose of, and Elle thanked her for everything.

A Doctor appeared in the doorway of the room there was something vaguely familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nurse Lee passed him and entered the room once more. "Who's the Doctor" asked Elle Nurse Lee said she didn't know him; maybe he's following up a case? I don't recall seeing him here before though. Elle wished the Nurse well as she left.

Elle's Sixth sense kicked in and intuition told her this guy was not what he seemed. It was his whole persona it didn't look right he looked out-of-place and uncomfortable. He walked straight past but looked Elle in the eye. It unnerved her.

Steve came back with some delicious chicken soup, Elle tried to eat a little, with some bread. "You need to eat Elle" he said "you've lost weight, you need ..."he stopped mid sentence. "OK what's wrong? "He asked.

"I can't put my finger on it" she said "this Doctor came by earlier, and looked me in the eye, he didn't come in he just looked. Steve it scared me."

"What did he look like?" he asked his mind working overtime, "I'll get a uniform to come over" he said. He went into the corridor and called the team telling them that Brody could be in the building, and that he was staying close to Elle. Steve went to the nurses' station and asked if anything unusual had happened that afternoon. Not that they were aware of they said; nothing was mentioned during their shift change.

OK said Steve, stay on your guard he said something maybe going down. I'll tell security he said.

He checked in with Elle. She had her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Monitor wires hanging free "Hey, hey where are you going?"He asked.

"I need to use the bathroom" she said. He came around and helped her "easy" he said as her feet touched the floor. She was a little unsteady; he held her waist and guided her into the bathroom. While they were in there, the Doctor passed by once more and looked once more into her room.

He entered and took the chart out of the rack. Flipping the page over, As Steve came back into the room, the Doctor was just turning out of the door "excuse me Doctor" shouted Steve but the guy didn't hear and disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the busy corridor.

Steve hit the door frame with his fist. He turned sharply and Elle was facing him with eyes like saucers. "Oh God Steve was it him?" she asked; he looked at her as her legs buckled and gave way. He just managed to catch her.

Steve helped Elle back on to the bed; and pulling the bed-clothes up over her. He called Danny on the secure line.

"Danno we have company. He's here" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny arrived at the hospital; he entered the corridor where Steve and Elle were sitting tight, his gun was drawn. Steve guarded the doorway, and alerted the security staff that there was an intruder on the premises.

Brody had changed his appearance and was wearing Hospital scrubs and mask. He mingled with other staff unnoticed. He now sported a little scruff on his face which just looked like he'd had a long shift. His cotton smock was immaculate which betrayed his being there. He left using a rear entrance near the morgue. It gave him the chance to disrobe and once at his car he could think calmly about his next move. Rent-a-cops were busy in the hospital corridors, and no-one thought to question him as he left.

Elle sat on the bed, she was visibly shaken. She reapplied the leads to her heart monitor which lit up like a Christmas tree sending staff running to her room. "I'm ok" she said. To the first nurses entering the room. She sat back on her bed and took a deep breath.

Doctor Clark had been paged, and was on his way. He arrived to find Elle noticeably affected by the whole experience. She was pale, clammy and trembled under his touch. He placed two fingers on her neck and her pulse was racing. His stethoscope went to her chest and he told her to try and calm her breathing; she had begun to hyperventilate, and her blood pressure was rising alarmingly. Doctor Clark suggested she take a sedative, which she flat refused. "I'll be fine in a moment" she said gasping for breath.

He kept his stethoscope in his ears and his fingers on the side of her neck; looking at her doubtfully. Steve came into the room and saw that Elle was distressed. He had holstered his gun outside the room; but Danny continued to scour the corridor with his still drawn. His badge was hooked to his waistband and he tried as best he could to be subtle about the situation.

Elle had calmed but her breathing remained rapid. "Can't breathe" she said clutching her chest; a look of panic in her eyes. Doctor Clark and Steve were at her side. She tried but couldn't regulate her breathing; the Doctor gave her oxygen, and told her to breathe slowly, he left the room to get medication.

Steve came close and bent down to her ear, "close your eyes baby" he said "now breathe in deeply" her breath hitched and she took in a long deep breath "and slowly out" he said, she exhaled slowly through narrowed lips. He stroked her hair off her face and she took another long breath in held it and exhaled slowly. He kept stroking her and murmuring that she was safe and nothing would happen to her. Eventually she began to feel better. Doctor Clark came back carrying a syringe, and dropped it into a kidney dish. She had calmed. He checked the monitor and was satisfied with the improvement."Well done; good girl" he said, and he left once more.

"Steve I need to get the hell out of here" she said in-between breaths.

"I know" he said "once it's safe we'll arrange to get you out"

She took her monitor leads off her chest; put her legs once more over the side of the bed to get up. He watched as she moved slowly. Her ankle still bothering; her but she needed to get mobile if she was going to leave. He came to her side and held her around the waist, "come on" he said to her "where are you going?" He asked.

"To the throne room" she replied looking up at him. "I think I'll be OK" she said.

He let her go and her legs were unsteady but they held her weight. She ambled over to the bathroom and took her gown off. "Do you want me to call the nurse?" he asked

"No she said just stay close in case I need you. I need to get washed, and dressed, it won't take long" she said. "Only problem I have; I have no clothes here. They are at you house" she said. Elle tipped the toiletries that Kono had brought and squeezed some soap onto a sponge. She washed her body from the top down and after rinsing, she patted herself dry. How she longed for a bath or shower.

She replaced the gown she wore and went to the door of the bathroom. He looked at her and said "better?"

"Much thank you "she replied. "Do you think Doctor Clark will discharge me?"

"If I explain to him the danger you're are in and indirectly putting others at risk; he may relent" said Steve. "But I want you to promise me, if he advises that you need treatment, you'll agree to it."

Looking down She shook her head in affirmation of his request.

Steve left her to seek out the Doctor. Steve explained the situation which Doctor Clark who agreed to discharge as long as Steve took sedatives and pain killers for Elle; just in case there was a repeat of what happened earlier. Steve agreed and put the drugs in his pocket. He knew she wouldn't agree to take them so he thought it easier if they remain undisclosed for now.

Nurse Alana went to get a wheelchair which Steve said he could push to the entrance.

"Policy stated that I should…" she didn't finish her sentence, as Steve had commandeered the chair out of her hands and was already half way into Elle's room.

"Ooh!" Elle squealed excitedly "My whip!"

"Let's go" He laughed.

They left the ward, as they reached the exit Steve called Danny and told him what the plan was. They would get to his house and Elle would be safe at least for now. Danny had swept the corridors, he said and there was no sign of Brody anywhere and he warned Steve to be on his guard.

We'll head for home then said Steve. He picked Elle up and placed her in the Silverado. She was still in her gown, with a thin blanket over her. He climbed into the driver's side. He leaned over to her as he watched her cautiously and told her not to worry. She reached up to his face and drew her thumb over his lips, leaving her hand there a second longer than she intended. He reached her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze kissing her palm. "Let's get you home and in to bed" he said

"Hmm I'd like that" she said a huge smile on her lips. He rolled his eyes. "I'm shocked. You have a one track mind Lady Eleanor" he said.

Elle took in the scenery as they travelled home. Steve kept an eye on her and how she was breathing. She seemed fine at the moment, and she had the window down with the breeze blowing and the sun warming her face. "This Commander; is heaven" she said.

Arriving at the house Elle tried to open the door of the truck, but couldn't manage the handle. "Stop" said Steve as he jumped down and went to her.

She fell into his arms. "Now this is where you belong" he said into her hair as she slipped down his body. Her gown raised a little as he held her closely." Commander" She said "I am losing my honour in the street" she said. He brushed her gown down over her behind, and patted her gently. She took his hand and they went to the door together.

Once inside she stood stock still, the furniture in disarray, he came and stood beside her "go and have a bath or shower while I straighten things up here" he said she hugged his waist and he squeezed her nudging her towards the stairwell. "Go" he said patting her behind.

It didn't take him long to upright the furniture and open the doors to let some fresh air into the house. He checked the alarm system; luckily Brody hadn't disarmed the system in any way which had crossed his mind earlier.

Elle was in the bedroom and had loosened the gown which was wrapped but remained tied at the hip. She had taken a clean t-shirt from Steve that she was going to wear to bed, after her shower.

She went into his bathroom and turned the shower tap on. He could hear the water running downstairs; he closed the doors once more trying the handle to make sure they were secure. She tested the water temperature, before going into the bedroom to undress. Taking the ribbon of her gown her fingers caught in the bow. She sat on the bed trying to release it and heard his footsteps on the wooden stair. She looked up, and he sat next to her on the bed.

"Here" he said "let me help." He opened the ribbon and she opened the sides of the gown standing up it slipped down her shoulders as she walked into the bathroom. She stood under the cascading water; her hands were on the wall and she rested her forehead against the cool ceramic tile. Steve came in behind her; he had lost his clothes on the way in. Standing behind her; put his arms around her naked body and held her close. They stood in each other's arms and said nothing. She reached up to his bruised shoulder he watched as she trailed her finger over his clavicle and down his sternum to his abdomen. Sweeping it across his back and up to his face she traced his lips with her fingers; and her eyes began to fill. His lips met hers and everything melted into his kiss. She felt a stirring in her tummy, and turned her back to him she could feel him pressing against her.

There they remained until she told him that she needed to move; as her skin had wrinkled and pruned in the water. He nuzzled her hair and said that he would move when she did. Holding his hand, she moved to leave the shower. She towelled herself dry, and went into the bedroom pulling his t-shirt on as she went. It stuck to her skin where she was still damp, and she climbed onto his bed. He followed her out of the bathroom keeping his towel tied loosely around his waist. He pulled the covers off the bed; dropped his towel and climbed under the sheet. "Come here" he said to her. She went closer to him and laid her head upon his chest. His hand went around her shoulders and down her back; his fingers reaching but barely touching her behind, the other holding her next to his body.

"Hmm this is nice" she said

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her "how's your breathing doing?" he placed a hand over her chest.

"About to become laboured, I think" she said smiling up at him. He kissed her soft lips; drawing her closer to his body. Her arms went around his neck and she trailed a leg over his thigh, which he drew up around him under her knee. His hand went to her t-shirt, stroking her softly over the material. She moaned into his mouth as he continued; his kisses becoming deeper. She withdrew from him and sat up; she took the hem of the t-shirt in her hand and hoisted it over her head. She lay back into his arms, and he pulled the sheet upwards to envelope them both.

"Well?" she asked looking into his face.

"Well what?" he replied if you think I am going to make love to you, think again." Her face couldn't hide the disappointment she felt. Her heart constricted and she turned away from him. "hey, hey" he said you're just out of hospital"

"Tell me honestly Steve, have you gone off me?" she asked

"Oh Elle" he said "I want nothing more than to love to you, but I am so scared I will hurt you" he said.

She turned to him and said "kiss me" he took her in his arms again and kissed her passionately. Her leg once more swung over his thigh, "Steve I need you" she said, he angled himself that he was leaning over her and kissed her neck, working his way down to her breasts. She gasped as he suckled and kissed her soft skin.

"Wrap your legs around me baby" he said to her; she complied, he could see she was ready for him and arched her back straining at his touch. They began to move rhythmically he took her mouth in his and kissed her; she gasped for breath as he continued dipping his hips to meet hers. Their breathing quickened and it didn't take her long to scream his name as she tipped over the edge; she continued to meet him until he too succumbed to the wave that engulfed his whole body. He collapsed to the side of her breathing heavily and smiling broadly. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Hmm" she said planting her arm across his abdomen where he took her fingers in his hand and stroked them individually. A soft sheen of perspiration covered their bodies as they languished in each other's arms.

They stayed together and only managed to peel themselves apart to pick the sheet up that had fallen down low on the bed.

"Steve" she said "I'm going to have to think about going home to London soon."

He pulled her closer and said he didn't want to think about that at the moment, she needed to regain some weight and strength before making any major decisions. He suddenly got up and went downstairs; he brought her a drink and told her to sip it. "You need any painkillers" he asked

"Nope" she said "they make my head fuzzy" he bent down and kissed her head. "I'm going to make us something to eat" he said "and I'll be back." He brought a tray with French bread cheese and grapes. There were a few slices of salami, and he had pickles. "How very decadent Commander" she said.

"Just don't expect me to peel your grapes" he said, and she chuckled.

They finished the cheese and bread and she had taken a grape, he pulled her close and his face went to her neck. "God I love being in bed with you" he said.

"Just as much as I love being with you commander" she replied. "Oh" she said as if she was in pain.

"What!" he said "What's the matter?" leaning over her looking at her face closely.

"I have a..." she said "Ooh"

"What? Where? Show me" He asked

She giggled and pointed to the top of her thighs, "Right there" she said, "Can you help me?" he bent and kissed her. His tongue invading her mouth over her teeth, pressure on her lips made them numb.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" he said. Pushing her legs apart with his own he put his arms either side of her head and was low nearly touching her body he could feel her breasts underneath his chest and she could feel the light hair on his chest tickling her, his forwards and backwards motion soon brought her to another level of pleasure, her back arched and she pushed her erect breasts to meet his chest. He pushed her thighs wider with his knees and slipped himself into her. She groaned deeply and they began to move very slowly, sweetly. He kissed her and she began to tremble. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged at his curls. "Oh God" she murmured as he continued to slip back and forth gently. Her neck bent back and her mouth suddenly opened; which he caught and covered with his; throwing his tongue in for good measure. She shuddered underneath him, telling him she was spent, and as she continued to convulse around him he too fell over the edge falling on to her chest.

"Elle I'm totally wasted" he said.

Elle was still having minor aftershocks, "Steve" she said "Oh My God, I'm coming apart at the seams." she chuckled. Both lay still regaining their breath, and waited until their heart rate returned to normal.

"I had better check on what Danny is up to," he said getting up.

"Are you going to ask him to join us?" she quipped.

"No I am not" said Steve, bending down and kissing her chastely on the lips. He moved from the bed and into the bathroom, finding his clothes he quickly dressed and came back out. Elle was lying down in the bed, stretched out. He gazed down at her and smiled. "You stay put" he said waving his finger at her. She found his t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Steve got his phone out of his pocket and asked Danny if he had eyes on Brody. Danny hadn't and Steve said that so far things had been quiet at home.

"Elle feeling any better?" Asked Danny

Trying to hide his smug I just had sex voice Steve said "she is feeling much better now she's home. She's in bed at the moment" he finished

"Oh?" said Danny surprised "you're not with her?" he said,

"How can I be there and check the perimeters" answered Steve. "Keep in touch" he hung up; he didn't want to answer any more of Danny's questions. Steve called Joe and updated him on the situation.

"OK son" said Joe, "keep her close and don't let her out of your sight"

"Joe" he said "I can't get any closer" he smiled. He took the stairs two by two, heading toward the bedroom. He stood at the doorframe looking at her, she had fallen asleep. Hair fanned over her face, and her arm casually draped over her chest she looked peaceful.

He crept out and down the stairs and put some frozen lasagne in the oven. He started chopping tomatoes to put in a bowl along with some lettuce and onion. He needed to build her up. She had lost a lot of weight which hadn't gone unnoticed.

He put some soft music on low a little Nora Jones he thought, he went back in to the kitchen and began to get plates and silverware out ready. He felt her presence behind him, and flinched slightly when she put her hands around him laying them splayed on his chest; drawing his back to her front. He turned and she had on his t-shirt and nothing else except for a pair of panties. He lifted her she wrapped her legs around his waist he put his hand under her behind, and they swayed slowly to the music, Nora was singing about going away with her, "this is beautiful" said Elle holding him around the neck. He buried his face in her chest, and she messed his hair. His hands went under her shirt and he let her down his body slowly. She stood in front of him and took his hands placing them around her shoulders she hugged his chest, and they continued their slow dance.

Steve's phone started to ring, taking it from his pocket. It was the Governor. He took her to the couch and pulled her on to his lap, she snuggled down into his chest, and his hand went around her back. She put her nose into the dip between his neck and shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"No sir he said we haven't apprehended him as yet but we have all available units looking for him." "Yes sir" said Steve "Elle is doing well, and glad to be home. I'll keep you informed" said Steve hanging up the call.

"Hey" he said," what's up you ok?"

"I'm fine I just think that I am causing so many people so much trouble" she said curling herself up into his lap.

"Elle it's my fault he has gone off the rails" he said. "It's me he is trying to punish, by putting you through hell."

"Steve do you think it would be better for everyone if I were to leave?" She asked.

"It would make me suffer" he said kissing the top of her head, and stroking her back.

"I really need to get back to my life in London" she said "but I will miss you so much if I go, it's just not fair" her eyes started to fill and she looked into his face. "would you consider coming over to visit?" she asked

"Try and stop me" he said, but it didn't make her feel any better, her heart was heavy at the thought of leaving when all she wanted to do was be consumed by this man who sat with her.

"I definitely should think about leaving soon" she said "maybe I can book a flight out at the end of this week?"

"So soon?" He said gathering her closer.

"It's damage control" she said "I don't want to feel any worse than I do now" she said

"OK we'll see what's available for you end of the week" he said "but you are not going anywhere unless you eat" he said

Steve remembered just then his lasagne in the oven and told her that she needed to eat some dinner with him now and they would discuss it further later. She ate a small portion of lasagne and plenty of salad. He asked her if she needed any painkillers, which she refused. Let's see how your wrists and ankles are he said.

"You a medic now?" she asked him teasingly. She took the bandages off her wrists and ankle and looked at the skin. "Hm she said I need to get some salt water on them, and some antiseptic cream. They shouldn't take long in healing" she said. "I'll clear this" she said picking up the plates.

"You want some ice cream for dessert?" he asked.

"Hello? What kind of question is that?" she said.

She took a tub of chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. She fed him a taste and then herself. It was perfect.

"You know" she said "if it wasn't for the fact that there was an escaped prisoner with psychotic tendencies stalking us, this would be a perfect date" she finished sucking on her spoon.

He reached down and took the spoon out of her hand and placed the half empty tub to one side. He kissed her cold lips and told her that she was perfect; and incidentally; psychotic stalkers aside it was the best date he had been on. Ever.

Steve's cell rang out and he answered. "Danny's on his way over" he said.

"Shall I stay or shall I make myself scarce?" she asked taking the ice-cream back to the kitchen.

"No stay" he said. Danny is Danny he will make himself at home anyway; whether you are here or not." He finished.

Danny arrived thirty minutes later Elle had made herself presentable wearing shorts and a top with underwear intact. She offered to make Danny a drink who said a beer would be fine. He settled into the armchair watching Elle and Steve interact. He smiled.

"What's the Joke?" Asked Steve

"It's you two you're like a married couple, I didn't think you would settle into domestic bliss this quickly partner." he said.

"I haven't" said Steve, "Elle and I are just another couple; like you and Abby. What's the big deal?"

Elle moved away from the guys and made herself a cup of tea; offering the men even though they had beer. She picked up a dated magazine of Mary's and went to her bedroom.

She decided that she would ask if she could use the telephone the following day to book a flight home. It was now important that she get home to see her family. She hadn't spoken to them in some time and missed hearing their voices and of course she missed Charlie. She wondered what had happened to Nate's body since the news broke that his life had been lost.

Her hospital stay, missing her family and the fact that she needed to get home and some routine back into her life became of paramount importance; she needed more than anything to go home but she needed to break the news to the man sitting downstairs. He was her rock and her protector.

Elle came down the stairs to meet the two men who were talking still about Brody, the conversation dried as soon as she entered the room. "Were you talking about me?" she asked.

"No" said Danny awkwardly, she smiled.

"What are your plans Elle?" asked Danny

"I need to get home if you must know" she said, "I need to be on a plane by the end of the week."

"So soon, what about Brody?" he asked

"I am hoping my brave knights and their Lady will take him to the nearest Oubliette; there he will face his predetermined fate."

Danny looked at her as though she was speaking in Klingon. She smiled, "No Danny I'm hoping you and the team recapture him and return him to Haleiwa prison where he belongs. I feel I am hindering any success you may have in doing that. So my decision is made." She looked at Steve whose brow furrowed and his eyes were dark, almost black as they returned her gaze.

With Danny gone he spoke "I know you mentioned it but didn't realise you were this determined to get home" said Steve.

She looked at him and went to sit on his lap, she curled herself into him and his arm went around her pulling her closer. She looked up into his face and told him that she had only intended staying three or four days when she arrived, now it was two weeks. She hadn't anticipated any of the turmoil, and needed to get order back in her life.

"Elle no-one could anticipate the chaos Brody has caused; but what about us?" he asked "would you consider moving here?"

"I will ask if I can get a secondment here" she said, "but as for moving...see I have to take into consideration my parents, and their position. I have to carry the tradition on for them, that is my purpose for being here."

"Even if it means compromising your happiness" he said

"Steve I am happy" she said, "I will be as miserable as a wet Sunday afternoon when I leave, but that is because I will be leaving you." She said "I have a duty to fulfil, and I am expected to do that without question.

Charles and Agatha have many years ahead, they are both in good health, and love each other unconditionally. So I don't expect to be running the show any time soon. They allow me to indulge somewhat in breaking with tradition; and are innovative in their way of thinking. Being simple country folk; it doesn't really ruffle enough feathers to cause controversy within the system per se. But I am very lucky; and I count my blessings every day." She had tried to explain her role within their strange but very traditional heritage, as best she could.

"My heart is breaking now, but will shatter completely when the time comes that I have to leave you" she said "I have never felt more complete in my life."

"Elle I think we should try and find a way to be together "he said "

"Like I say, I will ask for secondment to one of the hospitals here. If I am lucky, we may yet have a chapter together in this crazy life of ours." She said.

"Well" he said "that's our future sorted, but what about the here and now?" she looked at him quizzically. He looked at her with a wicked grin, and she raised her hand to the nape of his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. His hand went up to her face cupping her kissing her very gently. He pushed her down on the couch and whispered into her ear that he was going to take her upstairs and make love to her. He stood up and held out his hand, she took it but he leant down and pushed his shoulder into her pelvis which tipped her upside-down. His arm was around her behind which kept her firmly in place. He smacked her bottom and told her not to struggle as her efforts would be futile.

She giggled all the way up the stairs; he threw her onto the bed and told her to get naked. She took her t-shirt and shorts off but left her underwear on, and pulled the sheet up to her neck. He appeared from the bathroom looking at her. He growled at her, as he lifted the sheet to slide in next to her.

"You have become very shy and demure all of a sudden Miss Brooke" he said.

"A lady should never divulge all her secrets Commander" she said to him

"Ah but I am acquainted with some of your secrets" he said bending kissing her deeply, his hand went behind her back, stroking her skin and he popped her bra clasp which released her breasts. He pulled the straps and threw it one side, he kissed the soft mounds of skin and she arched her back toward his lips. He kissed her sternum and his hand traced her thigh to her knee, he found the elastic at the top of her briefs and his hand tugged them down. He drew away looking down and drinking in the sight of her, reaching forward he stripped her of her panties. He lowered himself between her thighs; he made love to her until she cried his name more than once. She continued to tremble as he held her in his arms; both incoherent and unable to articulate conversation.

"Elle I love having you in my arms" he said eventually."Hmm I love feeling them around me, I love feeling you around me" she finished.

She lifted her head and kissed him. It began to ignite passion once more and her blood coursed through her veins, making her receptive and sensitive to his touch. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him lying over his chest he stroked her hair. She traced his defined muscles with her nail and could feel him shifting underneath her. "Am I heavy" she said. "No" he replied she angled herself more to one side and she could feel him hard against her thigh. "Oh Commander" she said and climbed on to him. She felt him completely consume her. Their rhythm developed slowly to begin with picking up pace as their enthusiasm accumulated along with their passion; it was an intense communion. They were soon panting and thrashing about; he bucked his hips to meet hers, and she was at the threshold waiting to tip over "Steve" she groaned low, and he knew she was close. He increased his movements and jerking into her furiously she fell over the edge and stilled while he remained deep within her , his movements slowed but were soon depleted by the wave effect her pelvic muscles had on him, drawing in his breath over clenched teeth. He withdrew from her making her gasp. She lay upon his chest her body completely bereft of any strength; she quivered while he continued to hold her his arms stroking her back, while they both regained some composure.

She fell on his side she remained within his arms. They fell asleep stuck to each other neither wanting to pull apart. "I love you" she whispered as she fell into the darkness that engulfed her warmly. He pulled her closer to him his breath catching as he thought he heard her say something; but his mind was muzzy as he too slipped into the blackness.

Sunshine peaked through the half closed blinds, she tried to move but was pinned down between his leg which had circled her and his arm which lay across her chest. She needed the bathroom.

She moved quickly ripping herself away from his skin which she had stuck to during the night. She climbed out of bed he turned and he sighed before his breathing once more became regular. She splashed some water over her face, and patted herself dry.

Re-entering the bedroom he was now on his back with his arm over his eyes hiding from the daylight which poured through the window. She borrowed his thin robe which hung on the bathroom door, and made her way downstairs to make coffee. She filled the machine with water. Inside the refrigerator she took a jug of orange juice and poured some into a glass drinking the cool liquid. Her throat was dry and she was thirsty. There were empty beer bottles which needed to be recycled; she dare not leave the house without Steve checking first hand. So she left them on the side; the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. She recalled the previous night and their lovemaking leaning on the counter cupping her chin a small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered taking control of him. Totally out of character for her, she had to admit she enjoyed the experience.

She poured the coffee into the cups. There was movement that caught her eye outside. It was the mailman who raised a hand to her through the window. She nodded her head in acknowledgement tying her robe tighter around her body. She sipped from the cup before taking it upstairs to her lover who was still enjoying a lazy morning.

"Hey" he said to her as she approached him holding the cup of steaming liquid. She placed the cup on the bedside unit, and planted a kiss on his lips. "Good morning" she said. She went to turn to return downstairs and he caught her hand.

"Come back to bed" he said. She looked at him smiled and said that she was making breakfast for them.

He lifted the sheet. She sat beside him on the bed, and leaned into his body. His hands went to the tie of the robe she wore and loosened the knot. "Commander!" she exclaimed "what are you doing?" he drew the robe over her shoulders and it pooled on the bed where she sat. "Elle you are beautiful" he said "come here" she leaned further into him and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her onto him he kissed her lips.

"Now this is turning into a good morning" he said she chuckled as he pulled her underneath him. He nuzzled her neck and moved his lips down her sternum.

"Ah" she said "you need to shave" he lay above her and looked into her eyes, she placed her index finger on his mouth and he opened it he sucked her finger and kissed the end of it. "Hmm" she said as she wriggled underneath him.

"Stay still" he said he pinned her arms to her side and she couldn't move, "God your strong" she said to him, trying to break his hold.

"The more you wrestle the firmer my hold" he said. He pulled her arms above her head which made her chest more pronounced. His one hand held her arms above her head while the other moved down her body, stroking and caressing as he travelled downwards. His fingers found her navel and his tongue dipped in making her squirm. He kissed her chest before bringing her arms once more to her side. He pulled her thigh over his hip and moved between her legs. Once more they were together; moving in harmony her breath becoming irregular in his ear and his panting into her neck, "Elle. Jesus Elle, Agh!" He tipped over; she wriggled once more underneath him and suddenly started to tremble under the pressure he had placed on the tip of her thighs.

Once more sticky and covered in perspiration;"Wow" she said as she lay still underneath him. He pulled her next to him and told her that he was glad she was receptive to his wake up call.

"Much better than any alarm" she said smirking into his chest. "Steve?" she said "Mm Hm" he answered, "I need to ring the airline today" she said."I know" he said "I am just trying to delay the inevitable" he said. She kissed him and stroked his chest while they lay in each other's arms.

Elle moved first. "Come on" she said something to eat and then you can take me for a ride. He lifted an eyebrow wondering what she had in mind.

They moved towards the stairwell, and he turned and made sure she was behind him. She had adorned the robe once more, before going downstairs. Steve opened the French windows and let the fresh air in it was bracing. She stood in front of the open door and he came behind her one hand inside her robe cupping her and the other around her shoulder. "This is such paradise" she said "it's only paradise while you are here" he replied. She turned and told him that they would be together again soon she would make sure of it. Reaching up she kissed him before pulling away and saying that she needed to be fed. His sexathon had depleted her energy stocks and she couldn't last another minute without something inside her; "and you don't count" she said before he could answer.

They had a leisurely breakfast eating enough to satisfy their hunger for food and drinking enough to quell the thirst. A deep hunger for each other remained and they simply couldn't satisfy that hunger continued through the morning. They made love twice more while in the shower and after. She eventually persuaded him to take her somewhere special that they could have time together knowing they would be safe and out of harm's way.

Before they left Elle telephoned the airline and booked her flight the two days later. She would fly to JFK in New York and get a connecting flight to London Heathrow. It was done.

Elle packed the cool box and some cheese tomatoes and the remainder of the French bread cut into Baguettes. There was fruit and juices and some cold meats that needed to be used.

Packed into the truck, Steve strapped his surf board securely and they jumped into the vehicle. Steve called Danny to let him know where he was going with Elle and the fact that her departure had been arranged he would tell him more when he saw him. They headed for the beach at least Elle would get to feel the sand between her toes before heading home he thought. If the weather turned they could head inland and take in one of the reserves. It was going to be a day for her to remember, he thought. Stopping at a convenience store Steve picked up a disposable camera, he didn't think she had one and they could take some random shots while they were out. He made a further call to his friend Kai and chased an order he made earlier.

Out on the open highway he headed for Sunset Beach, they could take in the beauty and sheer power of the ocean there, have their picnic and just relax.

He pulled up to the beach park and helped her out of the truck. She had on shorts and a bikini top her sunglasses almost covered her face, and she held a t-shirt which she would put into her beach bag when she settled. They found a spot secluded enough for them to be together, but near enough to the truck for an escape should they need it.

They laid a blanket upon the sand along with beach towels. Elle placed the cool box in the shade above them, and sat down next to him. She took in the scene that surrounded her. Oh this is absolutely beautiful she said. I just cannot get used to seeing all the different colours she said wide eyed. He looked down at her and gave her a bottle of water. "Here" he said "something to whet your appetite."

"For what?" she asked "For me" he said with a wicked grin."Oh my" she said "you thinking of getting down and dirty here" she said "in front of all these lovely people?"

"Not unless you want to bail me out of HPD lock-up" he said, "no I'm thinking of much later" he looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Have you cream with you?" he asked, "you need to watch the sun, you'll burn easily being a fair maiden and all; the breeze from the sea will lull you into thinking that you haven't caught anything when infact you have turned into Larry the Lobster." he smiled. She took the bottle from her bag and slathered it over her arms and legs and tummy. She kept her shorts on. He took the bottle from her and sat behind her he squeezed some of the cream into his hand and rubbed her shoulders.

"Ooh that's lovely "she said "Mm, I could get used to this." He brought his hands down and slid them under her bikini top around the sides; she couldn't help moaning at his touch. "Oh Commander "she said he caressed her and massaged her until she was quite languid in his arms. Resting back into him he pulled his hands away, and asked her to return the favour. She massaged him taking her hands across his back, and down his sides, bringing them together in the centre of his back. Giving his shoulders attention she began to rub the cream into his muscles. He groaned as she dug her fingers into his skin manipulating the muscle underneath her fingertips. "There" she said "you'll do."

He laid back and closed his eyes; she leaned against him she opened the magazine she had started reading the night before. Listening to the sounds around her she could see a mother and toddler building sand castles and there were a group of youngsters messing about near the water's edge. She watched further up the beach as an elderly couple held hands and walked together, it filled her heart and she sighed. "You ok?" he asked. "Just perfect." she said as she finished the article she was reading .she could hear his breath deepen and he had fallen asleep. She took her camera and started taking photographs of him; his long eyelashes skimming his cheek, the dimple above his chin. His lips were full and she wanted to touch them there and then she put the camera away. As if reading her mind he reached up and touched her cheek, she leaned into his hand and reached up to touch him. She fell onto his chest and he placed his arm around her his fingers reaching the waistband of her shorts. "Are you taking these off?" he asked her. "Hmm" she said "maybe, at the moment I just don't want to move."

"Then don't" he said "stay put right here", he tightened his arms around her and she knew he was talking about her leaving. Her fingers went to the short hair on his chest; she played with it stroking him gently. He closed his eyes again.

A car back-fired somewhere making Elle jump and her heart began to thump in her chest; her breathing quickened as Steve quick as lightning pushed her underneath him and looked around him. She put her hand up to her breast, and closed her eyes. "Shhh" he said "just a car" he said. She had paled and he put his hand over hers, he could feel her pounding heart. He bent down to her ear and said in a low husky voice, "breathe deeply Elle; in deeply, and out slowly. Thats it good girl."He said.

She calmed she took a sip of water and bought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. He put a hand on her shoulder she turned and put her hand on his. "Come on" he said "let's go and put our feet in the water. You'll need to take your shorts off."

They walked down to the water's edge hand in hand he walked in front of her she was reluctant to enter. He dragged her at arm's length into waist deep water, her body stiffened and he watched her. Her hands went to her chest, and he pulled them away putting them around his neck and lifting her up to him. "This is where you should be" he said into her hair. "Don't let me go, please" she whimpered he took her further out into the ocean where they were alone. "Ok?" he asked, "better" she said.

She kissed him taking him by surprise, her tongue pushed over his teeth and into his mouth, he moaned, at her touch. Her hands went to his hair and he messed with his curls, his lips went to her throat. "Elle I could take you here and now" he said his hands went to her bikini bottom pulling the string on one side and then the other they fell loosely away from her body; she straddled him. He put the bikini bottoms in his pocket and zipped the pocket up.

"Elle, you drive me wild" he said. He slipped a finger inside her top and stroked her, she held on for dear life. She threw her head back and he took her there and then. She moaned loudly he put his hand up to her mouth his hips jerked and they rocked together in the swell of the water. She soon hugged him tightly; as she climaxed. Shaking aftershocks brought him over the edge soon after. He kissed her as she managed to catch her breath.

Back at the beach they sat on their blanket. She opened the cool box and brought out the bread and cheese she had packed with the ham and salami. "Mm "she said as she put some cheese into her mouth leaning back she shaded her eyes against the glare of the sun. Steve took a mouthful of beer and sat with his legs crossed, looking out over the ocean. Elle had turned on her front she undid the strap of her top and lay with her arms above her head. With the warm sun on her back it didn't take her long to drift off into a very light sleep.

He was stroking her back she opened her eyes he told her they should be thinking of moving. "I want to stay" she said. She turned absentmindedly forgetting her top was undone, and she quickly realised much to his amusement. She retied the top and sat up, no harm done they were practically alone anyway. She elbowed him to stop his laughing.

Steve checked his phone there were three missed calls. He dialled Danny's number and spoke to him. Getting up off the blanket, he walked towards the water not wanting Elle to hear what he had to say. When he returned Elle asked if everything was ok, he didn't reply directly; just smiled and shook his head.

"Has anything been heard about Brody?" Elle asked with hope.

"No baby" he said sitting down next to her. "He is on the T.S.A.'s no fly list, and there are all points out so his movement will be limited."

"But while he's still at large he's a threat to us both?"

"Correct" said Steve "I don't want you to worry now about him, we've had a lovely day, except for a car backfiring all has been good, and you have been exquisite" he said leaning down and kissing her.

"But" she said

"Elle it's not for you to worry about" he said, "it's your last but one night what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to spend it quietly, with you" she said. "We could watch a movie?"

"We could" he said "or we can go out?"

"What would you like to do?" She asked

"Ok we'll go out; and I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh? She squealed unable to contain her excitement, what? Tell me." She said

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it" he said "you ready to go or do you want to stay here longer?" He asked

"No I'm quite ready" she said "to be honest, I have to say that at the time it seemed like a fabulous idea; but sex in the sea has pushed sand in all my awkward little places" she smiled "I can't wait to have a shower." He laughed as she wriggled.

They left the beach park, and drove towards home. "Thank you" she said to him "I have had the most glorious day."

"It's not over yet" he said to her his eyes sparkling.

"Oh my God I am getting so excited" she said "no McGarrett, not in **that** way".

Finally; they reached home and Steve told Elle to wait as he cleared the house before she entered. Nothing out of the ordinary, but she couldn't help shiver as she walked into the house. There were two messages on the answering machine. Steve pressed play.

First message was a non starter; there was no voice although someone was on the line you could hear them breathing.

Second message was from a guy called Kai:_ "Hi Steve, this is Kai; I have the package you ordered its ready when you are to pick up."_

Elle made her way to the shower, oh bliss she thought. She had caught some sun it wasn't painful no burns she made sure; but it was warm. She would apply plenty of cream afterwards she decided.

She dried her hair and changed into a little cotton dress she had, she didn't have to wear a bra with and it was cool for her to wear.

She came down the stairs; she was going to apply a little makeup some mascara and lip gloss would suffice. He whistled at her as she came down barefoot. "You look gorgeous" he said "good enough to eat."

"Go and shower" she said to him, he came down minutes later in a button down shirt and his blue jeans. "Hmm now the feelings mutual" she said licking her lips.

Steve took Elle to a restaurant, and they sat with a few of the locals who were enjoying a night out. A man asked Elle to dance, he seemed harmless, he was probably in his seventies and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and he told Elle he was local. Steve was talking to a younger guy at the bar, so she took to the floor with him. His name was George and he was a magnificent dancer. They twirled around the floor, and Elle thanked him, after telling him that he should give her partner some lessons.

Steve rejoined her at the table and kissed her cheek. "You seem to have hit it off with the locals" he said.

"They are so warm and welcoming how can you not resist; particularly the charming George." She raised her glass to him, and George blew her a kiss. "By the way I have booked you in for dance lessons with George" she said smiling. They stood together, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and he slow danced with her the next two songs, and then told her that he was ready to give her something. She looked up at him her brow furrowed.

"Come on" he said, he led her off the floor where she grabbed her purse and he headed for the door with her in tow.

They got to the truck and he leaned over and kissed her. "Elle I love having you in my arms" he said "as you are leaving the day after tomorrow, I want you to have this." He produced a box.

"Oh my" she said she opened the box and tears streamed down her face. "Steve it's absolutely beautiful" she said leaning over and kissing him, he pulled her into his lap, and holding her close.

"I was hoping you liked it" he whispered into her ear. "Can I wear it now?" she asked him, of course he said.

She leant forward and he put the necklace around her neck, clasping it tightly. The chain hung just on her décolleté with two rings interlaced; one was silver the other gold. "Till we meet again" he said.

She took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes and nose, "oh" she said "I must look like Alice Cooper" pulling down the visor to check her mascara.

"You look perfect" he said "come on there's one more thing." He took her to Waikiki where, they hopped on a waiting boat and went out into the water. Facing the shore they sat holding each other.

He held her tightly on his knee and she looked up, whispered in his ear "Steve, I love being in your arms" her face pressed into the dip in his shoulder. He held her closer tightening his grip around her; they were alone and she could think of nowhere else on earth she would rather be.

Suddenly the night sky lit up with the most amazing show of fireworks. He nuzzled her hair as she strained to look up "I love holding you" he whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Elle lay in bed going over the previous day and how it had blossomed into one of the best days she could remember ever. They arrived home late and went straight to bed. She woke up still wrapped in his arms; looking at him now straining to see if there was any life under those eyelashes of his. Flushing slightly; she sighed and closed her eyes at the thought of him touching her the night before. She opened them to find him staring at her.

"How are you feeling this morning Ms Brooke?" he asked.

"Commander I can't stop smiling; but I feel so guilty for having had such a good time." she answered

"I'm so very glad to hear it not that you have anything to feel guilty about" he said looking smug.

She realised she was naked under his arm, she moved away and pulled the sheet up to her neck suddenly feeling quite bashful. He chuckled at her movements wondering why all of a sudden she had become shy; as he moved the sheet lower exposing her neck and shoulders. He bent down and kissed her. She cupped his face.

He traced a finger over her shoulder, touching her necklace. Playing with the rings that lay loosely intertwined.

"You know Santa won't visit me this year" she said looking down at her nose.

"And why may I ask; might that be?" he said

"Because McGarrett, you havesingle handedly put me on the naughty list " she smiled

He dived on her, taking her mouth and then scooping her into his arms he pressed her body into the mattress, moving between her thighs while she was thrashing underneath him,

"Keep still" he told her as he took her body to the edge. She screamed into his ear; until he too was lying at her side, drained. There was no more he could give.

She turned on her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow. "Is there anything you're not good at?" she asked.

He turned on his side to face her; his breathing returned to normal. He stroked the dip in her lower back "I don't do feelings" he said; she looked at him eyes wide.

"I've been told I can be an insensitive son of a bitch at times; arrogant, rash and cocky too. Although I can't see it myself" He said

She chuckled "so humble and modest with it too" she said.

"How about you Lady Elle?" he asked "do you have any imperfections?"

"I have been known to be obstinate and I am cynical. I have a secret love of chick-flicks" (he groaned) "I am intolerant; plus I have a wicked side. She whispered in his ear "I don't wear underwear on weekends." She had caught his attention.

"Tell me more" he said with his eyebrow raised and a smirk across his mouth. He pulled himself up on to his elbow to listen.

She beckoned him closer and whispered into his ear "I'm afraid that's impossible. I've signed the official secrets act. I could tell you... but then I'd have to kill you" she said stifling a laugh.

He grabbed her under her arms and tickled her ribs until she surrendered. He then kissed her until her mouth was numb. She raised her arms above her head, blushing pink she told him her wish there and then was for him to take her and love her. Which he obliged her with eagerness; and she came wrapped in his arms taking him with her.

"Sweet Jesus Steve" she said "you know they say man cannot live by sex alone; he needs to be fed as well! Shall we have some breakfast?" she asked. Elle grabbed the sheet and walked into the bathroom, leaving him completely exposed.

"Hey" he shouted after her. Too late; she had found his robe and she threw the sheet at him, catching him in the face.

They Shared breakfast, she prepared fresh coffee and fruit with pancakes. Steve then told her had arranged a small going away party with just the team and Joe invited. They were meeting in a restaurant; and would be home and in bed early. He smiled fiendishly.

During the course of the day, they became very quiet, the previous evening had been so perfect at the beach with the fireworks, the dancing, and afterwards when they were alone. She hadn't taken her necklace off and couldn't stop touching it; her fingers constantly fondling the metal rings. "Till we meet again" she smiled to herself.

She thought about going home. It would be a long journey but it would be good to see her parents and Charlie once more. I wonder if Harry had told her anything of her nightmare adventure; she would fill in the gaps about the Commander she thought her fingers absent-mindedly going to her necklace.

It seemed an age had passed since she was on board a boat manacled to a metal pole. All in a day's work for Mr McGarrett but a little overwhelming for her she had to admit.

She began to pack, but as she was out that evening she thought a dress she had brought with her for such an occassion would be perfect.

She had brought a cocktail dress. She knew she would attend some function or other with her parents when she arrived. She hadn't anticipated the Governor's dinner with her Father and Joe; and where she met Steve.

Her packing was almost complete. (without cocktail dress and shoes) No time to get any gifts; maybe she could pick something up in Duty free. But it wasn't a holiday; she came out with the intention of seeing that her Mother was ok after being admitted to hospital and was still here weeks later.

Her head was fuzzy at the memory and the recollection of past events good and bad. Meeting Steve and the team was an added bonus, although she couldn't help feel that they would drift apart once her time on the island came to a close. Her body was fragile enough and she didn't know if she could endure the parting.

Steve was trying to keep busy. Danny was due to pick them up he was taking them to the restaurant later. Chin and Kono would be there with their dates; Abby (who Elle had met previously) accompanying Danny and of course Joe. All lovely people she thought.

She was ready she closed her case and left it near the door. She would call the airline in the morning to confirm. She decided she would call her family from JFK.

Steve was in the garage, Elle thought better about opening the French windows but she suddenly felt stifled. In the kitchen she went to get a beer for Steve. She could feel her heart rate increasing and her breathing started to become rapid. She opened the refrigerator door; she reached for a beer and held the cold bottle to her forehead. Deep breaths she said to herself, deep breaths. Her chest began to hurt; the bottle slipped falling to the floor, it smashed. She clutched the t-shirt she wore in her fist; her skin became clammy and paled. She'd be ok if she could just breathe; nausea began to well, she needed to get to the bathroom she made her way out of the kitchen and ran straight into his solid chest.

"Elle, Elle" he said he took hold of her arms just as she began to sink; her knees giving out underneath her.

He carried her to the couch and laid her down. "I can't breathe she said" her eyes were wide and full of panic.

"Breathe deeply" he said to her "breathe with me... in" he said "Come on Elle... In!" his voice now raised.

She breathed in deeply and then out very slowly. In deeply and out again; as though she was whistling but without sound. She began to calm. She closed her eyes and swallowed her mouth was dry; she went to sit up but he held her shoulders.

"Stay" he said raising a finger. Steve went into the kitchen and got a cold bottle of water, "sip" he said lifting her slightly. Her eyes filled with tears, she continued her deep breathing until she became calm once more.

"What the hell was that all about?"He asked

"Panic attack" she said.

"I should take you back to the hospital now" he said

"Absolutely NOT" she said "I will get through this it's just a result of Brody's handiwork" He looked at her his eyes were dark.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes; "I'm ok honestly."

He was unsure, his heart had missed a beat when he saw her blanched face she could have collapsed onto the broken glass, or stopped breathing; anything could've happened.

"I don't know Elle it looked pretty serious to me" he said "and why the fuck didn't you call me if you felt faint? It was really stupid." He said to her his hands running through his hair; eventually settling on his hips.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she said and got up from the couch, and walked past him. He went to take her hand and she shook him off. She needed time to calm down; away from him. She stormed up the stairs, not answering him when he called her. In the spare room she threw herself down on the bed; he came after her and knocked the door.

"Go away!" she shouted at him she was seething with anger;"Stupid!" She said. How could he call her Stupid? that was simply too harsh.

"Elle, talk to me" he asked his voice soft and pleading.

"Just Go, leave me alone" she shouted at him her breath catching as she did; The tears falling steadily now, everything had taken its toll that she was having these attacks, and she was having to go to a damned party, and she would be leaving tomorrow. She touched the necklace around her neck, it brought her back. She decided she needed to relax, and being angry at him wasn't helping matters. What the hell did she do? She kept asking herself.

He heard water running from downstairs. He was angry at himself for being so direct; but the attack had frightened him. He was out of his depth and didn't know what to do. Had she stopped breathing; at least he knew CPR. Had she been shot; he could help with blood loss. But this was a whole new ball game.

He called Danny; "Hey" he said "what time you picking us up?"

Danny could tell there was something wrong with his partner he could hear it in his voice.

"What's up buddy?" he asked "trouble in paradise?"

"Yep you could say that" he said, he told Danny about the panic attack and her reaction to him.

"Oh boy you have some major sucking up to do; and I mean **major** sucking up" said Danny.

"What do you mean major sucking up? I haven't done anything wrong. "Said Steve

"You have to trust me on this one buddy" said Danny "it's always going to be your fault no matter what. So if I was you I'd be at her side like a shot; find out what's going on."

"I'm not going to say sorry for something I haven't done. She could've stopped breathing or worse still, collapsed. Why the fuck didn't she call me? I have to go Danny I have another call, I'll see you later." he finished.

His cell phone started singing it was Catharine.

"Hey" he said "you ok?"

Catherine told him she had been questioned about her enquiries into Nate Dyer's operations. Almost interrogated by NCIS agents to why she needed the information.

"Steve I just wanted to put you in the picture; and give you the heads up." She said.

"Thanks Cath" he said. "Hey he said if you're not busy were having a get together later; you can fill me in on which agents are investigating if you'd like."

Catherine agreed to meet them at, the Hawaiian village at the end of her shift. Neither of the women expected to see each other. Neither had met each other. Steve was oblivious to the situation he had just created, and of course its consequences.

He left Elle. He could be stubborn he knew, but to apologise for something he felt he hadn't done was ridiculous. He went and knocked on Elle's door, she didn't answer him.

"Danny will pick us up at 7:00" he said through the panel "he doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Why did he say that" she asked herself out loud, "she had never kept him waiting?" What a supercilious prig she thought.

She would be ready and early. She hadn't wanted to go, but decided that she would make the best of it (as she always did in these situations). She may never see any of them again, and they were such lovely people. She was certainly having second thoughts about any bloody secondment.

Elle had a vintage cocktail dress that was strapless. Champagne coloured silk satin; with gold and bronze embroidery it had a belted waist. Her pumps matched the colour with a heel that made her ankles look slim and her foot elegant. Its colour showed her tan off; and she looked every inch the lady she was. She made the extra effort with her hair and makeup; and it paid off.

Ready at least ten minutes early, she waited until she heard Danny knocking the door downstairs and his voice came to meet her open bedroom door. Steve looked equally fine in a suit which was dark grey and had a silky sheen to it. He had on his dress shoes, and a button down shirt in a slightly lighter shade of grey which had the top three buttons undone. Danny called out to her, and she appeared at the top of the stairs. He stood there with his mouth gaping as she descended very slowly her eyes fixed on Danny.

"Where's Abby?" asked Elle

"Um sh... she's waiting in the car" stuttered Danny

Steve watched her as she Walked straight passed him without batting an eyelid, and made her way towards Abby in the waiting car.

"Oh shit Steve" said Danny "you didn't have that talk did you?"

"What, Danny what are you talking about? She's just being immature"

"Steve she looks a million dollars, tell me please you're not going to let her go?" said Danny shaking his head.

They got to Danny's car. Elle had already seated herself next to Abby in the car, they were chatting about vintage clothes and accessories when the men joined them. "It was then Steve decided to break the news that Catherine would also be joining them at the gathering. Abby looked at Danny in the rear view mirror and both were thinking the same thing. Elle had no idea who Catherine was so it didn't register with her who they were talking about. Danny looked over at Steve and shook his head in utter disbelief.

Steve held his hands out palms up."What have I done now?"He said, meeting a cold silence.

Elle met Joe and the others at the restaurant. Joe as always was delighted to see her; and said that she looked absolutely stunning. He placed his arm around her shoulders and asked her how she was after her ordeal.

"Joe things could be better I'm not going to lie" she said. Joe asked if Steve was looking after her, she said that she was looking forward to going home.

"Strange" said Joe looking at her quizzically, "I thought you and Steve were getting on like a house on fire"

Elle said "WERE" in this case being the operative word. She had nothing more to say on the matter. He was just an arrogant pig as far as she could see.

"Joe" she asked "who's Catherine? I don't think I've met her"

Joe asked how she heard about Catherine, and Elle told him that Steve had invited her this evening. "He did what?" asked Joe

"What's the big deal?" she said, "Danny and Abby were giving each other black looks in the car, who is this woman."

"Elle she's Steve's ex girlfriend" said Joe

"Oh!" exclaimed Elle "I think I need a drink" she went to the bar where Danny and Chin were standing.

"Elle what can we get you?"

"Ooh that's kind" said "Elle "I think I may have a cocktail" she said. "How about a Mai Tai? That would be just the thing eh?" Chin ordered with the bartender.

"You ok?" asked Danny

"I'm fine thank you Daniel" she answered; she could see that Joe was having a word with Steve in her peripheral vision, she didn't know what the conversation was about and didn't really care.

"Tell me how the investigation is going with Brody" she asked both Chin and Danny, Kono soon joined them as the conversation turned towards her interrogation techniques Elle sipped her drink as they explained how Kono managed to get confessions; and then laughed as she threatened the guys.

Elle asked Kono who her gentleman friend was. Kono said it was Adam and introduced them. Elle shook Adam's hand and said she was delighted to meet him. They had a general chat about the economy and how trends have changed over the years on the island. Elle could hold her own in company; it was her comfort zone. She found Adam to be most engaging, and told Kono so.

She sat next to Joe for Dinner, Catherine had just made her entrance. She greeted by everyone with a smile, and shook Elle's hand as they finally met. Joe introduced her using her title. Which this time she actually didn't mind; the two women measured each other up and then separated. Elle thinking ah well at least out of the picture; she could have her fill of him. Elle didn't really care anymore, she lied to herself.

She was beginning to loosen up a little, the dancing had begun. She danced with Joe and Adam, Danny and Chin; she mingled with Kono and Abby and loved their company; laughing until her sides hurt. She looked amazing and showed nothing of the hurt and angst she felt underneath. It must be her stiff upper lip. She hadn't spoken to Steve since the spat, and she was happy with that arrangement.

Steve on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off her for a minute; she looked absolutely stunning even though she was as stubborn as a mule. She had turned his head along with every other in the room. Each of the girls had their own beauty but for him; Elle was just the epitome. She had turned his world upside down. Although granted at that moment she would he had little doubt; be happy to see his head on a spike, and the rest of him in a blender.

Joe had chewed him out, and Danny pointed out the faux pas he had unwittingly made regarding Catherine. He couldn't help but admire the way she exuded confidence around his friends. She had them eating out of her hand, they enjoyed her company, and she theirs. He could see.

Catherine on the other hand was a different story, she was having second thoughts about the decision she had made in leaving. Was there still a spark she wondered, this Elle was going the following day so that would increase her chances of getting back into his life. Not that she had ever left; she just receded a little into the background.

Steve decided to ask Catherine to dance; Elle was already on the floor with Joe.

"What am I going to do about him Joe?"

"Elle sweetheart you have a choice you can either cut and run; or kiss and make up" he smiled down at her.

Joe went back to the table and Elle went to powder her nose, she met Kono who said that she was having the best time. Elle said that she was a lucky girl, living her dream, and having a wonderful man at her side. Elle said that she was very taken by Adam. They made an elegant couple.

Kono asked about Elle and the boss, what was going on? They hadn't spoken all evening. "Ah "said Elle, "we had a little disagreement earlier. I'm calmer now but I think unless we begin to talk, there will be no tomorrow for us."

Elle could see Joe at the bar, she had decided on another drink, Elle asked Joe if she could have a beer she'd had her fill of wine and cocktails. Joe ordered a beer for her she took a sip, and Elle grabbed a napkin to blot her lips.

From behind, Steve placed an arm very firmly around her waist and bent down to ask her in a hushed voice if she would dance with him. She couldn't refuse. His grip on her was far too strong, had she pulled away she would cause a scene; and that just wasn't her thing.

He guided her to the floor with one hand on the small of her back. They slow danced like strangers to begin with; there was a vacuüm between them, she couldn't look into his eyes, and kept her head turned away from him. He held her hand out and to the side. He bent down a little to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry" he said. She knew it pained him to say those words; she looked up into his eyes and saw it was genuinely meant.

"I'm sorry too" she said. "But you were so brutal?" She said, "I was ready to leave you there and then." He looked at her and said that he was very glad she hadn't left.

He pulled her closer and held her to him tightly. She could feel him beneath her dress.

"Elle" he said, you look absolutely stunning this evening" he said. "Do you think you can forgive me?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I am not without blame" she said, "maybe we should start fresh? Well maybe not afresh there aren't enough hours left for the sex; let alone anything else" she smiled at him.

He asked her if she wanted to get a breath of fresh air; maybe take a walk on the beach. She agreed and they strolled past several pairs of eyes. One of whose were Catherine's. Joe quick off the mark took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

On the beach he took Elle's hand and kissed the palm, they found a grassy bank. He picked her up and planted her feet on; so that they were at eye level.

"Steven McGarrett" she said "you are not able to control how others react to situations. You were frightened, and I know how that feels, but you have to promise that you will not over react like that again"

"It did worry me that I didn't understand what was happening, I will try to be less panicked, and certainly not take it out on you. But I can't promise not to over react" he said

"OK at least you're willing to try" she said "Now before I turn into a frog or something equally horrid, kiss me... please?"

He did as she requested; she had her arms around his neck, her mouth claiming his, their tongues met and touched, as did their bodies, his hand swept up her thigh and to her waist, he cupped her chin and his hand touched her necklace. His fingers traced the fine chain leading to the top of her dress, his index finger followed the top of her dress; the back of his hands lightly brushed her breasts, and she shuddered under his touch. "I would love to take this off you now" his hand splayed over her back his index finger dipped inside the top of her dress.

"Hmm" she said "Steve?" she asked him if he would tell her if she was too much for him, if he wanted to call it a day? Cut his losses so to speak,it was his chance to run for the hills before they ventured into something more.

"I can tell you honestly Elle; that I would only run towards you and never away" he said.

She kissed him and said that she loved that idea of him running towards her. He put his hand on her leg and brought it up her thigh, under her dress, planting his hand on her bottom.

"Hmm we should think about leaving the party" he said in between kissing her neck. She was ready to leave; but told him she dreaded leaving the following day. So much had happened in the little time they had spent together. He agreed.

Back at their table Kono and Adam said farewell to both Elle and her boss. Elle hugged Kono and shook Adam's hand once more. Chin was next who was taking Joe. Joe hugged Elle tightly, telling her that she had made him a very happy man by just meeting her after hearing so much from her Father.

Joe said "I hope to see you again very soon" looking at Steve and back, he said "I guess you kissed and made up?"

Elle flushed and said that she would miss Joe's wise words, "thank you for everything Joe" she said he knew she meant talking to Steve and making him see her point of view.

"Tell your old man to keep in touch and to not leave it so long next time" He hugged her again and she kissed his cheek before leaving with Steve who was practically dragging her by the arm to leave with him.

"Danny" she said "I will miss you" she kissed him and hugged Abby "I am finding this really difficult, so I'll just say I'll see you soon" she said.

Steve had told Danny when they returned from the beach that they would get a cab home. Catherine had left quietly without saying a long goodbye.

Steve bundled Elle into the back of the waiting cab. He had his arm around her shoulders as she looked in her clutch for a handkerchief to dab her eyes. He looked down on her and pulled her closer, pushing his nose into her hair.

"You smell of the sea" he said to her, his arm around her his finger tracing her shoulder to the top of her dress. She buried herself into his side with her arm around his waist hugging the waistband of his pants.

As usual when they arrived home Steve would enter first, to clear the house before allowing her to pass. Once she was inside he closed the door and turned the alarm system on. He took her hand pulling her in after him. She turned to meet his gaze; he leant down to kiss her gently to begin with, he unzipped her beautiful dress and let it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him in her underwear. She peeled his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms around his neck. Their lips never parting; his kisses became urgent, and she could feel him growing underneath her. He carried her up to the bedroom and laid her on the bed; looking down on her as he removed the remainder of his clothes. He laid next to her he moved his hands over her body. In one swift move he removed her bra. She lay at his side he caressed her tweaking and suckling soft skin sending her close as she writhed under his touch. He moved between her legs and tugged at her panties.

"Don't think we need these" he said shedding her of her briefs. He took a deep breath in, and moved her thighs further apart before climbing between. She was ready. Her panting gave him a good indication she wouldn't be long; along with her movement under his touch between her legs. He brought her to the very edge.

She called to him."Steve please!" she begged his breathing heavy; she gasped as he entered her and their rhythm became frenzied. She screamed his name into his ear as she came. She continued to tremble with him inside her; he continued thrusting until he too tipped over. There they remained until they regained their equilibrium, both wrapped in each other; legs entwined stroking and caressing.

She reached up and touched his face; kissing the tip of her finger as she placed it on his lips. Her finger then traced his bottom lip to his dimple and sweeping down over his neck dallying over his Adam's apple and the dip between his neck and shoulder.

His arm came up and rested over her chest, stroking her down to her navel and back up her sternum. They began their movements slowly once more, she straddled him before he flipped her on to her back and they made love again this time slowlyand sweetly . She felt fulfilled for now; but wouldn't let him sleep. She didn't want her time here with him to end.

She turned on to her stomach hugging the soft cloud of a pillow underneath her; a film of perspiration covering her body. Her hair stuck to her forehead which he moved to one side as she placed her cheek on the cool cotton beneath her head, her arms lay each side of her head.

As he looked at her, he realised he had actually found something special. He wasn't looking forward to her leaving, but he knew that he would see her again very soon. If it meant him taking leave (that he was owed) to visit her; or that she came back to him. He didn't mind which; she had captivated him. As she had also done in a very short space of time with those friends who were close to him. He felt so comfortable in her company, and knew that he would be lost without her.

"What ya thinking?" she asked,

He said that it was X-rated and she would blush if he told her. She flushed anyway which he found utterly charming. He pulled himself closer she noticed his eyes had become serious. His hands went to her shoulder and he caressed her breasts, his index finger on the dainty chain that lay around her neck. She put her arm over his and turned to face him, he looked down at her naked underneath him, breathing her in, "you drive me crazy Elle" he said.

"With lust or anger?" she asked.

"Both" he said. "Come here" he took her in his arms and they held each other once more until their eyes eventually closed and sleep overwhelmed them.

Brody had planned his next move; he had found them out eventually. He had blagged his way past the security. That time was best because she was on her own. If he'd waited for them to come home this evening, he would; he had no doubt have to fight to the death. He hated them venomously and was adamant that he would have his revenge on McGarrett.

As he had thought about his next move he came to the conclusion that Elle wasn't the only woman McGarrett had been close to.

Finding the apartment; he made sure that no-one had seen him entering. Her arrival home would go with a bang, he smiled.

He placed the trip wire across the entrance inside, it led to a detonator which attached to a small explosive taped firmly to the door. As soon as the door opened, it would blow.

He left by the small window and found a corner across the street; where he cupped his hands and lit a cigarette. Hidden in the darkness, he waited for the show to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle woke her legs tangled in Steve's; she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He had been awake for some time, just staring at her. He didn't have the heart to wake her "How are you this morning? "He asked.

She opened her eyes not wanting to face the reality of what the day was going to bring. She knew that she had to face Nate's Uncle and her family eventually; but she liked being here in his arms she felt safe .

"Morning" she said turning over she wasn't ready to face the world, and she didn't want to leave his side, she pulled the sheet over her head.

"I wonder" he said "when we will get the chance to do this again; I mean wake up to each other?"

"I don't think I can bear to be parted from you McGarrett" she mumbled. Pulling her head above the covers, she asked him "Have you given any thought to how we are going to stay in touch?"

"I just assumed by email; and of course I'll call you" he answered

"Hmm she said isn't that one of the famous three fab fibs?" the first being I love you, and the second being the checks in the post? Will you, honestly?" she asked her hands going automatically to her neck. She didn't want to show but her eyes had filled and a tear escaped. She pulled the sheet back over her face the cotton soaking up the liquid.

He moved closer and pushed his nose into her hair. "Shhh now" he said to her holding her close to him he could feel her body tremble underneath his arms.

"Oh Dear God" she said between breaths, "I wish parting were easier." He kissed her neck and told her that they would be together again soon. He promised her.

She turned to face him and he planted kisses on her nose and mouth, she pulled him tighter and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her into the mattress making sweet love to her for the first time that morning.

After a shower they ventured downstairs for breakfast. Steve made the coffee while Elle ate a piece of toast; the crunch was the only sound heard. She could hardly swallow the dry bread, but she made herself eat, or she knew she'd be ill.

Steve picked her cocktail dress from the couch where she had placed it after he unzipped her the previous night. He folded it neatly ready to be packed along with the other things she had left out.

He opened her case and put a package inside, he didn't want her to see what it was, so pushed it to the bottom of her case it was something for her eyes only. He also put a Navy T-shirt in the case to remind her of him when she needed it.

They arrived at the airport, the journey was silent. "I don't want you hanging around Steve "she said "it will make leaving even harder than it already is." He didn't answer her.

"I'll park the truck" he said and I will meet you at the gate, only then will I go" he said.

She checked in her case and kept her purse and a small bag as cabin luggage. She went to the gate and picked up her boarding pass she was all set.

She paced the floor, and recognised the tall man bounding toward her; his legs long and lean covering the distance between them in no time at all. He wore his gun and badge she realised he was going back to work once she was gone.

He took her by the hand and found a quiet corner, "Elle" he said "Promise you'll call me from JFK, and Heathrow?"

"I promise." she said "now stop wasting time and kiss me" he bent down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, they stayed locked together for an eternity, breaking only to look at each other briefly before connecting once more. His hand swept down her back resting on her waist, hers over his shoulders and sternum stroking his chest, and resting on his biceps. A loud-speaker whistled into action with the clerk asking those passengers heading to JFK to prepare for boarding.

There was a long line, Elle took a deep breath in, and told him to go. He said he would wait until she went through the gate and then he would leave; the line became smaller and the clerk looking at them holding each other gave a final call.

Steve this is it she said, I have to go. "Elle call me later" he ordered.

"I will, I promise" she answered her eyes were full. She didn't look back. Halfway down the concertina covered walkway leading her to the aircraft, she turned as she heard her name being called.

"Elle wait!" he was running toward her once more he scooped her in his arms and kissed her for the last time "I love you" he said, he planted her feet back on the floor and ran back towards the exit.

She stood motionless. Stunned by his words; the flight attendant came to assist her on to the aircraft; she helped her to her seat and buckled her in. Elle was in total shock.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she dabbed them as they waited to taxi the runway. All passengers seated. Ten hours plus to recover; once they were in the jet stream and cruising at 38,000 feet she was offered a brandy by the flight attendant which she took and swallowed in one shot. It did the trick.

Steve left the airport he was shattered by Elle's departure but needed to get focussed on catching the bastard that was interfering with the people in his life. He smiled as her recalled the shocked look on Elle's face as he told her how he felt. It was totally spontaneous; however he was glad he did it. He would now need to wait for her call.

At HQ Steve arrived to the team standing at the surf table which housed the touch screen computer. "Hey" he said Kono was first to welcome the boss back, she gave him a hug, and asked how he was doing.

"You know" he said being non-committal. Chin gave him a bro hug and Danny took him by the hand and pulled him into his shoulder.

"Good to have you back buddy" he said to Steve.

"Ok "said Steve "what do we have?"

"Brody is on the move again." Said Chin, bringing the newest information up on the flat-screen along with his driver's licence and photograph Chin continued to list Brody's recent activities. "He's been to the hardware shop to pick up a few selected items. I guess we can expect to hear about something going down soon."

A shudder went through McGarrett's body, he feels like he is being targeted. He'll need to be on his guard while this guy remains on the loose. Clasping His hands together he said that he wanted this thing wrapped as soon as possible.

Catherine arrived home from the Hawaiian village she had made a quiet exit when McGarrett headed down to the beach. She told Joe that she wasn't disappointed the way things turned out, and hoped her friend found happiness. She knew that she would survive.

Her condo was bathed in darkness; her cat had found its way outside. This fleetingly she thought strange; as she knew he was inside when she left; the feline making its way eagerly toward Cath and rubbing against her legs. Cath put the key in the lock and pushed the door as she bent down to pick the kitty up. She remembers nothing after.

Flashing blue and red lights loud sirens fire trucks EMS and Police cruisers arrived shortly after. It was a scene of devastation. Catharine had been blown back against the wall of the building opposite. Brody, still hidden by the dark recess in which he lurked sucked on the filter tip. He threw the butt to the ground as he turned and left; a smirk appeared across his thin lips.

Steve's cell rang, it was Duke. "Steve just for you to be aware he said. Catherine Rollins was caught up in an explosion at her condo last night. She is at the Tripler Medical Facility, She has extensive injuries I am unsure of details." He said.

Steve sat in his office with his head in his hands, Danny knocked on the glass door which he opened and saw his friend. Steve raised his head; his face was ashen. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Catherine" said Steve, "there was an explosion at her condo last night; and she's been hurt. It looks serious. I need to go to Tripler and find out what happened."

"You think that's wise?" asked Danny

"I need to find out if she's going to be ok Danno" he said getting out of his chair.

Danny and Steve arrived at the Hospital. Staff recognised both officers and Steve saw Major Clark asked about the severity of Catherine's injuries. "It's not good Steve" said the major.

Danny put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "can you tell us more Doc?" asked Danny

"Well apart from the lacerations and contusions, Catherine has a hematoma which is building pressure in her brain. There is also the fact she is unresponsive to any reflex stimuli, so her spinal column is affected. She also has multiple fractures." Danny thanked the Doctor while Steve walked away.

Steve exited the building and wanted to hit something. He was so angry he paced until Danny caught up with him; with both hands combing his hair he said "why her Danny, Why her?"

"I think we need to speak to Fong" said Danny "Who would want to hurt Catherine, would she have enemies in intelligence?"

"This has nothing to do with her role in the NAVY; this is all because of me" said Steve.

He looked at Danny and together they said "Brody."

Steve drove the Camaro to Catherine's condo he knew the area well. They had been together for 4 years nearly, and Steve knew her neighbours as well as her family.

Steve spoke to Cath's commanding officer and asked him if he'd spoken to Cath's parents. He had and they were on their way to the hospital that day. Steve assured the Commander that he would do everything in his power to catch the person responsible.

Sifting through the debris Steve spoke to the CSI officer who was on duty, they discussed what evidence had been collected. Steve was shown where Catherine had been found unconscious, he went to the site; his hands were over his mouth as he stared. There was an imprint in the ground where her slight but strong body had made an impression.

Danny beckoned Steve across the road; there were cigarette butts on the floor at least eight. These had been collected; but the brand was the same as what they found outside the Hotel Elle and Steve were guests at. Inconclusive as the evidence was at the moment; it was strong enough to suspect that Brody was responsible for this attack. It bore too many similarities to the explosives used on the boat, and the evidence around the Hotel.

Jack, Catherine's neighbour was outside talking to one of the HPD officers. Steve saw him; he shook hands with Steve before telling him what he witnessed. He said that Cath had returned by taxi, he heard the car door closing. Next thing he heard was the sound of the explosion, and going outside to survey the damage. "I found Catherine in the flower bed unconscious, but I checked she had a pulse Steve" he said "before I called 911."

Finding Danny once more, Steve headed towards the car, they were meeting with Fong to assess the evidence already gathered at the scene. Calling Kono and Chin from the car to meet them there.

Grouped once more Fong informed the team that the semtex use in the explosion was of the same type used in the boat explosion.

"It was crudely wired, but effective, he used far more than was necessary which caused the injuries and surrounding damage. I'm waiting on the results from DNA testing for the cigarette butts;" Fong said he was convinced that they were from the same person but needed confirmation.

Steve called Duke about any robberies which seemed inconsequential at the time they were reported. Duke said that oddly enough a construction storage warehouse had reported a small amount of explosive gone missing. Steve and Danny were on the case. Chin and Kono stayed with Fong and took notes on the brand name of explosive and detonator used.

At Oahu's Cement and Construction Corporation; Steve met with the owner who said that having scoured the building; someone had slept rough in the back. He pointed between the storehouse and the offices. His construction workers had been looking for the cat which they were very fond of for burly muscle-bound men; they eventually found the animal. Dead in a dumpster. Steve thanked the owner who told them to knock themselves out in checking the place over.

Steve checked the scene. There were the same cigarette butts on the floor, and rags which had been saturated in unknown chemicals. Danny bagged what was left, to go immediately to Fong for analysis.

Steve told Danny they should go back to Tripler to see how Cath was doing. "You feeling ok about that buddy?" asked Danny

"I feel responsible" said Steve. "When it's me the little fucker wants…"

"Don't go down that road" said Danny "you're thinking of calling him out eh?"

Steve let a wry smile sneak across his lips. He was on a mission; one he was adamant he wasn't going to fail at.

They arrived at the hospital greeted by Mrs Rollins Cath's Mom who was red eyed from weeping; Steve went to her and introduced himself. They had met briefly a few years before, but Cath had spoken with affection about him and Danny to her family; Mrs Rollins told both of them.

Steve asked Mrs Rollins "What news was there of Cath's condition?" she said that Catherine's swelling to her brain had reduced, which was good. However, there was still no reflex in her lower limbs as yet. Doctors are confident she will regain all movement; as the MRI failed to show any damage to her spine. There was significant swelling, and this was causing them concern.

Steve said that he would do everything in his power to help, and asked Mrs Rollins if she had somewhere to stay. Mrs Rollins said the NAVY had very generously arranged accommodation for her, but thanked him all the same. Steve gave her his number and told her to call him if there was any change in Cath's condition. Steve and Danny left as the nurses came to check on Catherine.

Danny called Chin and Kono to tell them they were heading back to the Office. In the car Danny asked Steve how he was going to smoke this guy out.

"I need to think about it Danny" he said "but he'll make a mistake, and mark my words; it will be the last one he'll ever make" said Steve without flinching.

Back at HQ, Duke saw Steve and said that nothing new had come in during the last hour or so. "Thanks" Said Steve walking toward the stairwell to the offices above.

Chin and Kono were at the "surf" table when the men walked in. "Hey" said Kono "how's Catherine doing?" Steve gave her and Chin the new information courtesy of Mrs Rollins.

"Any news from Fong" he asked, Chin said that they were waiting for his call. Steve went into his office and sat at the desk; Danny came in and sat opposite him on the couch. "I want this one so badly Danny" he said "She didn't deserve this"

"Steve no one deserves to be blown to kingdom come" said Danny "we _will_ get him." Looking Steve in the eye; "_We will_" he reiterated.

Kono brought a cup of coffee in for the boss, and one for Danny, and joined him on the couch. She sat on the end cushion her feet tucked under her legs. Chin came and sat on the arm of the couch. They were all together a cocoon around Steve protecting him from a predatory psychopath; who was on the loose and dangerous.

Steve pushed his hand into his pocket his cell was vibrating. Governor Denning was calling. Steve proceeded to give him an update of the situation to date. Governor was pleased to hear that Lady Eleanor had managed to leave without any incident. Steve told the governor that he would contact him as soon as there was any news. Governor Denning told Steve that he would contact Mrs Rollins himself and offer her his services.

Danny looked at the rest of the team and asked if anyone had a plan to catch this son of a bitch who was wreaking havoc among their friends.

Steve said to them to keep their ears to the ground, and wits about them. They should go see Kamekona there maybe something new? It was worth a shot.

Steve drove the Camaro to the shrimp truck; it would be a last visit that day before going home. Kamekona greeted them as they arrived at the truck.

"Any word?" The men asked their friend

"Nothing" said Kamekona, "how's Catherine doing?" Danny filled the large Samoan in on the details; Steve looked down at his watch. It was getting late and they were no nearer to catching Brody than they were yesterday or the day before.

"I'm going to have to get him out into the open, Danny what do you think?" said Steve "It's our only chance. If it's me he wants; I don't think I am going to deny the fucker his wish. What if we get that Savannah woman from the cable network to do a special report on us? I need to think this one through; but I'm a little more confident than was a minute ago." he said

Danny drove Steve back to his house it was getting late. He undressed and went to bed in his vest and shorts; the bed was empty without Elle. His phone sang "McGarrett he said without checking the ID.

"Hello stranger" said Elle. "Just checking in before I get on my connecting flight. Commander McGarrett are you trying to give me a stroke or heart failure?" she asked

"Why" he said "what's up?"

"All I have seen; is you on the news and something about an explosion. Don't tell me our friend is up to his old tricks again?" she said

"Elle I wish you were here I could do with holding you." He told her about Catherine, and how he was hoping to draw him out into the open.

"Do you want me to turn around and come back Steve? I can do it in a minute" she asked

"Wouldn't dream of asking you to do that baby, it's not safe" he said "tell me how your flight has been?" she told him about the flight and who she was sitting near and what stories they had shared.

"You sound so tired" she said to him, "try to rest."

"Elle he said "I don't think I will get any sleep tonight, there is too much going on"

"Tell me" she said changing the subject "did you mean what you said at the airport? Your parting shot nearly knocked me off my feet "she said "in fact the flight attendant had to come rescue me!"

He chuckled "I had to tell you, I couldn't let you go without you knowing"

"Well if we are in a sharing mood; then I need I tell you that I feel the same? I think you know, but just to be sure... I love you too" she declared. There it was said, out loud for him to hear.

"It doesn't make missing you any easier" he said

"Steve" she said "I don't have long before getting on a plane for London, are you SURE you don't want me to turn around?"

"Elle it's not safe for you, he's proved he's capable of hurting those people close to me. I don't want you anywhere near me; I couldn't bear it if you were hurt in any way. "

"Ok baby" she said "I'm not going to push you, just so you know I love you and will call from London. Now get some sleep and for heaven's sake be safe" she hung up; once more tears falling down her cheeks.

Steve closed his eyes his phone was still at his cheek, his breathing became deep and he slipped into darkness but he could see Elle; she was laying in the long grass her arms above her head. He was looking down on her she looked happy and was smiling. A bleep in the distance interfered with his thoughts; Bleep there it was again, louder. He opened his eyes, his alarm was ringing out. He threw the clock across the room along with the pillow he was holding in his arms.

Steve met the rest of the team in 5-0 Headquarters. There was no further news from the hospital. At least Cath had not deteriorated overnight. Steve had decided he would call Savannah that morning and arrange a meeting with the rest of the team. She would advertise on her show that a presentation would take place at the Governor's Office rewarding the team for a recent job keeping foreign dignitaries safe from a fanatical group who wanted them harmed. This presentation on the Savannah show will be broadcast live at 14:30 the following day.

Steve then rang Governor Denning and explained, Denning was unsure but Steve said that people were being seriously hurt, and it was time to get this guy off the streets.

Steve made the call to the TV Studio's and with an exclusive on the story, Savannah agreed to take part in the set up. Steve thanked her, and prepped the team. "OK" he said "here's what's going to happen".

During her daily broadcast Savannah made the announcement that with a change to the advertised programme, there would be a live broadcast from the Governor's Office, beginning at 14:30 where the 5-0 team will grant us access all area's to what goes on within both in the Governor's office and with the team.

"Kono, Chin if you don't mind you'll be with me and Danny accepting the medals." Said Steve "Savannah will be in the front row, while the Governor gives his speech we shall scour he monitors for signs of Brody. Duke and the HPD guys will be on hand, as will Joe. He can be our dignitary. I think he fits the bill? We can brief Savannah and her team with pictures of Brody to use as reference let's hope it's enough, or he'll get the chance to finish the team off as well as the governor."

Steve called Joe and asked him if he would mind being a special guest on the "Savannah Show" Joe agreed in an instant.

Governor Denning would make his speech and with the 5-0 team standing near they would ask Joe to present the medals individually. Their firearms and weapons would be concealed behind the lectern the Governor would speak from. It held an assortment of metal and grenades. It would be too tempting an offer for Brody not to take advantage of.

Brody was wandering quietly and aimlessly through the streets. He saw a broadcast that caught his eye it was some woman talking but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Making his way to a nearby bar, he again saw the broadcast. He asked the bartender what the woman was saying. He then understood the opportunity being offered him. His thin lip curled back over his yellow teeth; and he left the bar to make and finely tune his plan to massacre "the whole fucking enchilada." He said out loud.

Steve slept on the couch in his office; he woke intermittently thinking he could hear voices. Again he was dreaming of Elle. They were comforting dreams always in the country, with the sun shining, she was laughing and giggling running in the long grass.

It was dawn, he put the coffee machine to go and the office soon took on a new ambience. Work called he needed to make sure all weapons were stripped and well oiled to carry out their business for the day. At six thirty Danny strolled into the office, carrying a bag of fresh malasada's it was a heavenly smell that wafted through the building.

Chin and Kono soon arrived; and checked their weapons making sure that they all functioned efficiently.

At 13:00 the team began to make their move; a final briefing they knew where they should be and what they should be prepared for.

At the Governor's Office Joe arrived; driven by a woman in a Naval jeep. Steve noticed, she had camouflage trousers and a tight fitting t-shirt. She was cute. She was short, her hair and face under a peaked cap. Joe reached down and kissed her on the cheek, she moved around the jeep and looked him square in the face; she straightened his tie and saluted him. She got back into the jeep and drove off. Joe walked up to Steve a huge grin on his face.

"OK" said Steve, "who's the lady? Is she your latest conquest; working your way up the ranks eh"

"Ah no "said Joe "wrong end of the stick son. As much as I would love to admit to her being mine; I know her other half he's Navy; and he would kill me for sure."

"OK" said Steve; are you ready to catch this snake?"

"Oh hell yeah; I'm as ready as ever "said Joe

"I have to say you look the part of a foreign dignitary" said Steve smiling.

"Thank you Son" said Joe smiling "I'll take any compliment I can these days"

Both Joe and Steve entered the Governor's building, there were lots of people milling about, all the TV crew had ID and a picture to refer to of Brody. Joe was given a VIP visitor's tag to wear. Chin and Kono were in their best dress; Danny had a tie in his pocket. They took it in turn to shake Joe's hand, Kono giving him a hug.

"Where's the governor?" asked Joe "I take it he's coming?"

"Joe" whispered Danny "this isn't real you know"

Savannah shook hands with Steve, Danny and the guys who were standing nearby. There were electricians and make-up people all going through a daily routine, lighting engineers taking measurements some had no idea it was all make-believe. A show would be broadcast, but it was a pre recorded show, allowing them time to edit this one to broadcast later that week.

Steve looked around his eyes were constantly scanning the room. He could feel Brody near him, but couldn't see him. Again hidden in plain sight; masquerading as crew or a janitor he could even become a HPD officer. Everyone knew they were on the lookout for that certain someone.

OK the director called places everyone. Governor Denning made his entrance, he stood at his lectern and at 14:30 he began his speech. 5-0 team standing to his right and Joe as the VIP standing to his left. They all had eyes on the people around them in their immediate vicinity. Danny looked up into the light gantry now and again but saw nothing moving.

A man dressed in coveralls was visible to Steve; he had his eye trained on him. Danny noticed him as well. Kono had trained her eye on a HPD officer she hadn't recognised and Chin was watching Savannah and her crew. Joe's eyes continued scanning the room. They knew he was there a dog started to bark, even the dog was undercover as a Seeing Eye dog, but it was really trained to sniff out explosives. He had caught the scent. Brody must be carrying it because the offices had been swept several times thoroughly that morning. There were silent pauses, and claps from those who listened to the Governor's speech.

Joe began to make his move slowly; he would take a medal to each of the team and present shake hands and go back to his place.

Kono's HPD officer something was off. She noticed his hat badge was off centre, and his boots were scuffed. In fact the boots were not even regulation; the strong lights shone in her eyes she moved herself to the edge of the line and disappeared behind a curtain; which hung down covering an emergency exit. She sidled up to the officer and took a good look at him. It was a 'rent-a-cop' security guard.

Kono was making her way back to the line in front; when the guy who wore the coveralls was at the edge of the group. No-one had noticed him edging himself very slowly towards the Governor's line up from the blind side.

Behind him the dog began to sniff inquisitively and persistently he was straining at the leash. He reached inside his coveralls and pulled out an assault rifle. Before he could manage to take the safety off, he had a gun pointing at his temple. Miss camouflaged Navy Driver had a pistol and she cocked the trigger ready. He didn't care he was going to let off his weapon he fired a bullet which ricochet off the floor skimming Steve's shoulder ; she stood in front of him so he could see who she was before she moved behind. He pulled the rifle up a fraction and she pulled her trigger. His head shot forward; Brody fell dead weight on the woman covering her chest and face. what was left of his head was dripping on her.

Steve, Danny and Chin went to pull Brody's body off the woman; she turned her head sideways and screamed "NO!"

They stopped in their tracks, Brody was wired. He had plastic explosive attached to his body had they moved him; he would blow taking her and all those present with him.

Steve bent down to the woman removing her hat and wiping her face; he fell back on his heels "shit" he said "I don't believe it."

He turned to Danny and the others; and said "just look at who our female sailor is" they gathered around his shoulder to look down (except for Joe) to see a bewildered Elle looking back at them.

"OK" she said "enough gawking; are you going to cut these bloody wires or not?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Authors note: ****A big Thank you! Susie8807 & Guest **for your kind words, they gave me the courage to carry on.

* * *

Elle's hat lay tossed behind her; the scene was one of devastation. Brody still lay over her, she could hardly breathe he was a dead weight and she was positioned awkwardly as he fell on her. His knees crumpled as he collapsed. There was a significant amount of blood spatter also. Steve felt for a pulse. Half his head was missing; he was dead.

Wires were attached to a small block of plastic buried inside Brody's coveralls. Steve also reached over gently and opened the poppers on the garment, to see if he could gain access to the wires. He managed to open the garment to reveal there was no timer on the device, it was pretty basic. Elle was struggling to breathe.

"Steve please, hurry" she said gasping.

"I can't rush it he said or it will take us all out. Hang in there" he said "nearly got it."

Joe passed him the pliers to cut the wire," which one are you going for?" asked Joe

"We need to pull Elle free by the shoulders, if someone could just grab her t-shirt and pull after I cut these two." He said "it's a very crude but lethal device."

Elle rolled her eyes, telling him to cut the chat and get her out; she didn't want Brody to have the final word. Not after what they had all been through.

Steve looked at her and smiled; as he cut through the first wire, she held her breath. Chin and Danny had her shoulders in a vise like grip ready to drag her out from under Brody's limp body in one move.

A 'click' confirmed she was safe at last. He cut through both wires; which now protruded the coveralls. Danny and Chin looked at each other and pulled Elle from under Brody, taking her behind the upturned table that the bomb disposal unit had quickly assembled trying to provide some protection. Lying against a sandbag, Steve came around feeling her arms and shoulders he checked her over. "You ok?" he asked. She let out a breath and closed her eyes momentarily.

Someone passed a wet cloth so she could wipe the blood of her face, it was one thing to face Brody; she really didn't need to wear him. His blood had dripped into her hair and was drying to a sticky mass. She felt bruised but was OK just a little breathless, but she would recover. She wanted to stand up and get the hell out. Steve picked her up by her shoulders she winced.

"Sorry" he said we need to get you to out and to safety.

He supported Elle by putting one hand around her waist, and she held on to him for dear life. They made it to the waiting ambulance. She was stripped of her blood stained t-shirt and wires placed on her chest; her precious necklace remained intact and nestled safely between her breasts.

Steve had taken his shirt off. She could see the nasty gash where a stray bullet fired at random from the automatic weapon had made contact with his skin. Just above his clavicle. Steve needed sutures which the paramedic could do for him while he waited and watched Elle being checked.

"How did you manage to get here without me knowing?" asked Steve.

"After our airport conversation I found I couldn't leave. I called Joe, I then explained to my Father. It was a hell of a journey but I'm glad I made it back." She said

"How did you know it was Brody?" He asked "I was watching him he was in my line of sight; but for a second it was obscured by the studio lights" he said.

"It was the dog" she said "I guessed it might be a sniffer dog, because he was so persistent; coupled with a gut feeling I suppose, but I managed to get closer and was there luckily when he made his move"

"Lucky for us" he said

"Yes" she said "that's right; I saved your ass" she strained to laugh.

He looked at her and said "my ass is well worth saving."

"I think you owe me Commander" she said

"And I think you'll get your payment in full" he said with a lustful smile.

In the ambulance the paramedics checked Elle's breathing, she was trembling a little and they placed a blanket around her shoulders.

"We strongly recommend you go home and rest" they said. Elle looked at Steve and she asked him if she should stay at a hotel? He objected strongly and told her she was to stay with him no arguments. Relief swept over her, as she really didn't want to be alone. He smiled at her before the paramedic gave him a shot; he sucked in his breath over his teeth.

"Ow!" He said

Elle tried not to let a laugh escape, she knew he was strong but he was in pain. His shoulder was sutured gaining six knots and a clean dressing. He didn't put his shirt back; he was going to let Elle wear it. She was just wearing her bra, and her t-shirt would be taken away for evidence.

"I_ have_ to get this man's blood off me" she said "where can I shower?"

"Come back to Headquarters with us, and use the rest rooms there."

Governor Denning thanked the team in his office. Danny apologised for the disruption but echoed the team's thoughts that Brody's demise was unfortunate but a necessary outcome. They could now move forward and continue their work.

Governor shook their hands and thanked Joe especially. Joe was gracious and fervently shook Denning's outstretched hand saying it was his pleasure to assist.

Outside the rear doors of the ambulance, the team assembled once more. Kono hugged Elle and told her that she had a twitchy trigger finger. Elle asked Kono if she would show her where she could shower.

Elle said "Kono you know; I literally need to wash this man out of my hair."

Kono hugged her and said that she would take her to the showers. Back at HPD, she could change and they would have a briefing.

Wearing Steve's shirt, a baseball cap over her hair and the blanket around her shoulders; Elle travelled with Steve and Danny in the Camaro. They arrived back at HPD, where Duke was waiting. He grasped Steve by the hand and shook it, his shoulder was now strapped and in a sling. Elle came behind, with Kono who protectively put her arm around her shoulders over the blanket which Elle clung to.

"Come" she said "I'll take you to the showers"

Joe had Elle's luggage in the jeep, which he brought back with him to the offices at HPD. Kono had reappeared and was talking to the men. She took Steve one side and said that she thought he needed to go and see Elle; take her a change of clothes." I think the adrenaline rush is about to dissipate and she's coming down" she said.

Steve acknowledged exactly what Kono was saying to him; without any further detail. His actions toward Elle he hoped, would speak louder than words.

Steve took her wash bag and a change of clothes from her belongings; along with a towel to the rest rooms.

Elle had found a chair and was sitting staring blankly at the wall. "Are you expecting answers from that?" he asked

She looked up at him and smiled weakly," come on he said let's get you clean." He took his sling off and ripped the dressing which smarted as it pulled on his skin; throwing them one side.

He picked her up from the chair with his hands under her arms. Her legs began to buckle, "I don't think I can stand" she said. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Don't panic it's just a reaction to the adrenaline you'll be ok I promise" he held her close her feet just skimming the floor. You want me to come in with you?" he asked.

He set her down and brought the chair near the shower in anticipation of her legs giving way.

"Sit!" he ordered He turned the water on full and adjusted it to a calmer flow, "you need help?" he asked bending down between her legs his hands on her thighs he was looking into her eyes.

"Arms up" he said. She complied by raising her arms above her head. He took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Stand up for me" he said and he popped the button on her camouflage pants. "These suit you even if they are the wrong colour for Army personnel" he smiled

He tugged the pants down her legs; she stepped out holding on to his shoulder. She was now in her underwear. "Well" he said "you want me to stay or go?" she didn't answer; she couldn't move.

He delved into her wash bag and took out the shampoo and soaps, he stretched his fingers under the water, and the temperature was perfect. He stood up and making sure the door was locked, he dropped his pants and took her in his arms, pulling her under the spray of the water he held her. He unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body letting it drop to the floor. He turned her to face away from him and bent down he hooked his fingers inside her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She kicked them one side.

Her hair was soaked, and he poured shampoo into the palm of his hand. He smoothed it into her hair and rubbed, the water had turned pink from Brody's blood. She had bits of skull and brain lodged between the strands. He gave it another wash. She bent her head back into his massaging hands. "Hmm" she said "God that feels nice"

He told her he hadn't finished with her and grabbed the conditioner. He smoothed a handful over her scalp, and fingered the liquid through her hair. He rinsed the thick conditioner off her hair and turned her around to face him. He put his arms around her body and held her close to his chest.

He whispered into her ear that she was safe, and where she belonged in his arms. She didn't have to move; letting the water cascade over them. She looked up at him her eyes were full; tears ready to fall. His hands travelled over her shoulders and down. He covered her in body wash and although concentrated on her shoulders; he covered her body with his hands working and kneading her flesh.

"It's my job to save lives Steve" she said "not take them"

"Elle by ridding the Island of him, you have saved all the team and whoever else he had a grudge against. Don't forget he'd already murdered Randy Myers (his cellmate) and he's attempted to murder Catherine"

"I suppose; but at the moment I feel really shitty" she said "at the end of the day it's a loss of life"

"That's true. But you saw his eyes before he raised his weapon; were they remorseful?" he asked

"Anything but; he had the look of a maniac. It's the only way I can describe it" she said "deranged even. But what made me shudder was his eyes…they were fixed and trained on you"

"Well there you go" he said, as he continued to hold her tight, he bent and kissed her neck behind her ear.

"How are you?" She asked; she touched his shoulder with her index finger, I can change the dressing for you, there'll be some in your first aid kit."

"I'm good" he said "it's only a scratch"

She looked into his eyes "my hero" she said

"I should be saying that to you" he replied." Are you ready? I'm turning wrinkly" he said turning the water off.

He wrapped her in a towel rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't get cold" he said to her, "I'll see if someone has a hairdryer; Stay put. Your clothes are over there" he pointed to a pile of clothes in a bag.

He pulled on a pair of cargos and a polo shirt. Leaving her alone to dry off; he returned less than five minutes later. A successful mission Miss Brooke he said waving the dryer. She still had a towel around her and he said he was going to go back to the office. She needed something warm to eat and drink. "I'm sure Kono is ordering some takeout" he said.

"Hmm" she said she quickly putting on her underwear, and clean t-shirt and skirt. Not the ones she would have chosen but they were clean and didn't have any traces of blood. She plugged in the dryer in his office; he left her to her regimen while he filled a cup with coffee.

"Here... Drink this" he said. She sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her; A blanket over her thighs. She held the steaming cup tightly and close to her body for comfort; she hoped no-one would notice her slight tremor. Steve gave her his sweater it was huge; but it would keep her warm.

Kono, Chin and Danny joined them in the office. Danny bent down and kissed her chastely on the cheek, and Chin squeezed her shoulder. Kono sat next to her and asked her what she wanted to eat.

"Do you know I haven't got a clue" she smiled.

"I've ordered a choice" said Kono "something may take your fancy."

"Hmm" said Elle she felt so tired suddenly, and sank lower in the cushions. Steve was keeping a watchful eye and stepped out of his office when the food arrived; the team moved into the bullpen area near the table.

They had a feast of Chinese food and Pizza to choose from, as they ate and talked, Steve headed back to the office where Elle was now laying on the couch with her knees drawn up and the blanket over her legs. She had put his sweater on it swamped her completely; she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbow, but she felt warm and cosy. He came and sat near her. She moved forward and he moved in beside her.

He pushed his nose into her hair, and his arm went around her waist under her sweater to stroke her skin. She turned slightly and faced his chest. She took in a deep breath, and looked up at him. His lips met hers very gently.

"Hi" he said. She melted into his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"You're tired he said we'll get this wrapped here and then go home to bed"

"Hmm" she said "I like the sound of that" snuggling up to him she felt safe and warm, he held her close to him and continued to stroke her skin.

Steve asked if she was ready to give her statement; or would she prefer to come back in the morning. She said she would rather wait, her head was kind of fuzzy, and she was having trouble processing thoughts. He turned to look at her; "Did you hit your head?" he asked looking in to her eyes to see if there were any irregularities.

"No I don't think so I just think the whole day has been a bit manic and it's caught up with me" she said. His face was close; she cupped his chin with her hand and kissed him quickly.

"I need to get you home" he said.

She smiled at him and the thought that she would soon be in his arms once more, made her sigh and her muscles lower down began to contract in anticipation. She had missed him for the short time they had been apart.

Steve was anxious about her; he hoped she wouldn't have any long-term psychological effects after today. He gathered the team together and explained that he was going to take Elle home. I will call the hospital later; there had been no news of Catherine since he had visited. Hopefully she would continue to recover well; he worried for Catherine and her family. He didn't know who she was seeing at the moment and would try to find out.

"Joe can you make some discreet enquiries for me?" Joe nodded, saying he would do what he could to help.

Steve got up from the table where the group had gathered. "I'm going to take off home now so if there is anything new, call." He finished. They agreed to stay in touch.

Elle sat up on the couch she had paled, but that could be the effects of shock and weariness. She was almost ready to leave; she had to put her things into her bag which Steve was carrying. He took her hand and led her out. He managed to put her safely into the passenger seat of the Silverado, which he'd parked under the trees.

"You ready?" he asked

"Let's go home" she said. He smiled and winked at her, turning the wheel on to the main highway.

They arrived home safely. He helped her down from his truck and carried her bag to the door. He stopped her from entering before he could switch the alarm off and make sure the place was clear; since Brody's demise though he had to admit the level of risk had reduced dramatically. He put her bag down, and rested his keys in the small dish on the hall table next to the door.

Inside she kicked her shoes off, as did he. She sat on the arm of the couch, and he sat on the cushion next to her. He tugged at her arm and she fell into to his lap. He kissed her neck and his lips skimmed her jaw.

"I missed you" he said.

"Hmm, I missed this... and you of course" she said

"Oh I would hate to be considered an afterthought wouldn't you?" he said reaching up to cup her face for a longer searching kiss his tongue danced with hers and she gasped for air when they eventually pulled apart.

It was too early to go to bed, "what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her

"Nothing; I think I've had enough drama for one day" she said

"Who you, my warrior princess?" he asked

"Don't tell me you find that a turn on?" she asked

"Sexy as hell" He said with a raised eyebrow.

She turned to face him straddling him, she sucked his bottom lip pulling it out and letting it go. Her index finger tracing his chin skimming over his dimple down to his throat and over his Adams apple. Her eyes never leaving his gaze; he looked lustful. His temperature rising; she could feel him growing underneath her.

"Stop squirming" he said "You're driving me crazy"

He put his hands underneath the sweater he gave her and his fingers found her skin. Stroking her back he reached up and unclasped her bra, his lips nuzzling her neck. Elle groaned as he continued sweeping his hand across her soft flesh. Elle's hands travelled over his shoulders and down his biceps they were full and taut as his hands held her steadily in place; she traced his muscles over his polo shirt with her fingers, gently over his shoulders as he was injured. He drew a breath in sharply as she touched his wound. Pulling away from his inquiring lips she looked at his face; his brow was furrowed and she knew he was in pain.

"Let me check your wound" she said to him, in one motion he dragged his shirt over his head. His sutures looked red and angry. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He looked at her quizzically.

"Humour me she said" he did and let her check his shoulder. "Where's your first aid kit?" she asked

He tutted and reluctantly pushed her off his knees and went to get the green box which held most of the spare dressings he'd accumulated while on the task force. There were assorted sizes and types. There was also a bottle of antiseptic and some cream; cotton balls and tape. Everything I need is here she said.

She took a small bowl and some boiled water added the antiseptic and saturated a cotton ball. Returning to her patient she pushed him down to sit on the couch; standing before of him she Placed a towel over his chest she bathed his sutures gently, making sure that they were doused in the healing liquid, before patting them dry with a sterile pad, and placing a clean sterile dressing over the knots. Elle taped it down firmly offering the wound some protection from outside elements.

"You'll do until tomorrow; I'll dress it again" she said she bent down and kissed him.

"Thank you" he said and took her back on to his knee, "Now where was I?" He said " Oh yeah... right if we're playing doctors and nurses; surely it must be my turn to examine you?" he asked holding his palms out.

"Eh no I have had enough of people groping me today; although those paramedics were rather tasty." she said "I may just give them a call and say I have a problem breathing." She began to giggle.

"Oh my; can I offer you CPR?" He said waving both hands in front of her face.

"Nooo!"She said he pushed her down on to the cushion and pulled the sweater up to her neck,

"Ah-ha, mm-hm, I see where the problem is" he said putting both hands around her rib cage, his thumbs skirting the swelling of her breasts.

"I hope it's not serious?" she said "Is there a course of treatment you can offer me?" she asked

"You're in luck" he said "would you like to start with a session?"

"I certainly would" she said with bated breath. He squeezed her around the ribs, using his fingers to run up and down her skin, she pulled her knees up and giggled until tears streamed down her face. He kissed her between her breasts and continued his onslaught tickling her until she surrendered completely under his touch.

Steve calmed his busy hands and left them covering her chest. "How did that feel" he asked tweaking her nipples gently.

"Fine she said" stretching her arms above her head, he found her mouth again and placed feather light kisses over her mouth and neck. A phone was singing somewhere in the distance. He moved to get up.

"Not me" he said looking at his cell. By the time she dug her phone out of her purse it had ceased singing and a voicemail message waited for her. She sat up and pulled her sweater down it was a message from home.

"I should call them" she said holding her phone between her knees.

"Go ahead" he said. She called and her Father answered. She sat crossed legged on the floor going through the day's events leaving out the finer details of her pulling the trigger and the explosives stuffed inside his clothes.

Steve went into the kitchen and prepared some snacks, well he managed to open a packet of chips and unscrewed a jar of dip; he tried one and then another shaking his head in approval. He called Tripler and enquired about Catherine. There was no significant change, although her signs were good, and the subdural hematoma was relenting slowly but surely. He was pleased. Catherine was going to recover.

He returned to the living room Elle was lying prostrate on the floor her chest on a cushion she was leaning on her elbows and her legs were bent at the knees and swinging in the air. He laid down next to her she passed the phone over to him telling her Father that Steve wanted to say hello.

"Sir said Steve" they chatted about the day's events Steve telling Sir Charles that his daughter was amazing. She could only agree by shaking her head as he spoke; chuckling and stifling a laugh with her hand. He passed the phone back to her; giving her a death stare he placed his arm around her waist and squeezed as she said her farewells she hung up and turned to him.

"You have been cordially invited to stay at Oxbridge House" she said smiling up at him. "I think you'd fit in beautifully" she said "How do you fancy a vacation; where you can convalesce with me as your personal health care assistant?"

"Seriously?" he asked he thought about it for a minute "Well they do owe me some time off"

"Well then what's stopping you?" she asked

"If you don't mind waiting until we know Cath is in the clear, I can speak to the Governor and the team. Maybe we can travel together."

"Brilliant" she said.

He reached over and pulled her towards him. She reached for the zipper on his jeans and felt him straining under the material. His hands swept over her skin under the sweater, he kneaded her soft flesh making her moan. His fingers worked their way down her back to her bottom; he massaged one cheek before moving his hand over to the other. He lifted her skirt and found the elastic of her panties. He tugged one side slipping them down over her hip.

With his fingers inside the elastic he stretched the garment over the other hip so the material now sat under both cheeks. She flipped her over on to her back her head was on a cushion and she placed a finger over his forehead drawing her fingers over his cheek and nose to his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers before she touched his chin resting over the dimple below.

He lifted her sweater to reveal her chest; she grabbed its ribbed edge pulling it (and her loosened bra) over her heaD casting it aside. He found the button on her skirt and she lifted her hips so he could ease the skirt down.

Steve pulled back slightly and sitting near her ankles he pulled the skirt over her knees and off. He then took hold of her foot and parted her legs; he crawled between her thighs, pushing her knees out further. She arched her back, pushing herself towards him. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. On the floor surrounded by cushions and chip and dip, he entered her slowly and gently. Their rhythm gained momentum as their love-making grew urgent.

They lay looking at the ceiling. Panting their breath becoming regular once more after rolling on the floor; the chips in the bowl he prepared had tipped, and lay strewn. They were covered in hard sharp crumbs. Steve began to pick bits out of her hair, and she brushed his back. She placed her head on his chest and her arm draped across him; her fingers toying with the curls on his chest before outlining the tattoos on his arms and body.

"What are you thinking" he asked.

"Hmm, she said I think that I really don't ever want to move from this spot."

"Ha! He said you're going to have to; for me to clean up the mess you made"

She smiled at him; they held on to each other, as Elle felt a need to get up. Can we go for a walk on the beach? She asked

"Do you intend wearing clothes or are we going au naturel?" He asked

"Em I think enough people have seen the squishy bits of my body today" she said gathering her clothing off the floor, he watched her every move.

She walked to the downstairs bathroom, and quickly dressed. She washed her face and hands and asked Steve where he kept his cleaning stuff.

"Garage!" he shouted from upstairs; Elle went into the garage and found the broom and swept the crumbs into a small pile she could vacuüm them up later. She straightened the cushions and the rug on the floor; it looked like a living room once more.

Finding her bag she took out a sweater that fitted her along with flat shoes to walk in. She slung her purse around her shoulders and across her chest and was ready.

Steve came down and asked her which beach she wanted to go to.

"I really don't mind" she said "somewhere quiet and away from the hustle and bustle" she said

Steve grabbed a set of keys from the table, pulled her hand into his and opened the door. He climbed on to his motorcycle. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"I don't think so" she said

"Come on" he said "You'll have a long walk if you don't"

"I don't think they're safe" she said "I'm wearing a skirt" her hands went to her hips

"Come on" he said "we'll tuck you up nice and tight" she looked dubiously at the machine

"Hey" he said "Where's my ballsy warrior princess?" he asked

"She's back at the Hilton having a drink and getting laid if she's got any sense" said Elle smiling

"Come on climb on" he said with a tone and passing her a helmet.

"Don't go far" she said " because if it rains, we are likely to become organ donors"

He fired up the machine, with a turn on the throttle he shouted at her to hold on to him. She did for dear life. She had seen so many broken bodies after motorcycle accidents she didn't want to become one of the statistics.

He took off on to the highway, she buried her head in the centre of his back, she had to admit there was something liberating about being without the protection of a metal frame around her, it was strange yet exciting, and she had to admit a little erotic. Whether it was holding on to him so closely or whether it was sitting astride such a powerful machine she was unsure, she did recognize that it was taking effect and her muscles began to tighten below her belly.

She lifted her head as he slowed down at a set of lights, his feet either side of the bike steadying. He turned and asked if she was ok, she said she was but wanted to get off.

"Hang on" he said pulling off again toward the ocean she could now see ahead of her. Slowly he made a left turn into the beach park, and stopped. Elle was still hanging on for dear life.

"You can let go now" he said

"I don't want to" she said her face resting on his broad back.

"Come on he said let's go for a walk"

He turned and saw that her face was drawn. She was scared witless; but he didn't speed and took his time as the extra weight affected the balance of the machine.

She looked up at him and he helped her off the bike. She pulled him down and kissed him he pulled her closer for a deeper kiss, putting his hand on her bottom, and stroking a cheek. She moved it up.

"I'm feeling a little bit... you know?" she said flushing

"Feeling what?" he said "Would you like to explain in more detail and, in English Ms Brooke."

"Horny!" she said loudly in his ear; luckily there was no-one near to hear her confession.

He laughed throwing his head back and holding his chest. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up swinging her around. She giggled and beat his chest with her fist. He planted her feet in the soft sand.

They sat a while it was such a beautiful evening just taking in the atmosphere. A group of French tourists passed by they looked at Elle and Steve and said something, to which Elle shocked them and made them giggle by replying. Steve looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What did they say?" he asked "come on tell me?"

"No" she said

"Tell me or I will torture you with tickles" he said threateningly

She pushed him out of the way and ran ahead of him. Of course with his long legs it didn't take him long to catch her. He tackled her knocking her into the sand and landing on top of her. He held her arms above her head sat astride over her belly and with his free hand he bent down and asked her again.

"Tell me?"

"No" she said "Get off me you big lump"

"OK" He said and started to squeeze her sides, touching her under her arms and her ribs, until she surrendered once more.

"Okay, okay" she said "If you get off me I'll tell you.

"They said that you were very handsome, in fact you were hot!"

He threw his head back and laughed. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well were not having much of a walk" she said.

He pulled her into his shoulder, holding her there; he kissed her she groaned into his mouth. "You still feeling horny?" he asked her

She whispered into his ear "that's for me to know, and you to find out."

He helped her up and again. He put his hand on her waist she put her hand over his to affirm her feelings; pulling him closer to her hip. They stopped for another kiss, not caring who saw them or where they were.

"Hey he said what did you say back to them Elle?" he asked. She flushed.

"I told them they were right of course." She smiled.

He smiled and she laughed out loud. She let his waist go but held on tightly to his hand.

"Have you thought any more about coming back with me to London?" She asked

"We could do the sights _and_ you've been invited to stay at my parents House, it would be an experience for you. My father is a keen fisherman, and there are horses if you wanted to go riding; or guns if you wanted shooting? But I guess that would be a busman's holiday eh?" She said.

"Sounds great" he said. "You could give me a guided tour of the house?"

"That I can do" she said "there is also a lovely pub near, and the village green where the locals play cricket in the summer and soccer in the winter" she said. We also have the village fete where my Father is the president and gives out the prizes.

"It's a shame we've missed the annual hunt ball that's usually held March or April time. But I do want to show you London as well" she said.

"I also need to find out if I can get permission for a secondment here in Hawaii. That is of course if you still want me to come over here?"

"I can think of nothing I would like more than to come home to you here" he said

"I will need to get a place as well" she said. "I honestly didn't think I'd be making plans with you when we first met." She said shaking her head her voice becoming small.

"So much has happened since we first met on that plane" he said "But you could move in with me you know, there's nothing stopping you"

Elle explained that the house being the family home; it just wouldn't be right. Mary had a right to come and go as she pleased. Elle said her living there just wouldn't be fair or proper. "But I'm really flattered to think that you want her me in your home." She said

"And in my bed, on the rug on the couch, kitchen table; anywhere really" he finished "Oof!" and she elbowed him playfully in the gut.

"Can we go home?" she asked "I suddenly feel the need to be in your arms"

"Come on he said it's been a gruelling day, and of course there's your little problem to sort out before we can get any sleep?"

"Oh?" She asked "which problem is that"

"The one that I can help you satisfy... here" he put his hand at the top of her thigh. She pushed herself into his touch while holding him close so no-one could see where he'd placed his hand.

"Hmm" she said I like the sound of that. "tres, tres chaud." She said quietly into his lips.

He helped her on to the back of the motorcycle she fiddled and attached the strap on her helmet. He got on the bike and she once more put her arms around his waist holding on very tightly. He placed his hands over hers and squeezed them lightly around him. Starting the bike he shouted at her above the noise to hold on tight. With that, they pulled off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dissclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Previously...**

He helped her on to the back of the motorcycle she fiddled and attached the strap on her helmet. He got onto the bike and she once more put her arms around his waist holding on very tightly. He placed his hands over hers and squeezed them before starting the bike and shouting at her above the noise to hold on tight. He pulled off into the night.

* * *

**A week later**

Elle had once again packed her belongings into a case. There was little room for anything else (she thought she may have to sit on this to close it). She had found the parcel that was stashed at the bottom of her bag, and the t-shirt he had very kindly stuffed to the between her underwear the last time she had tried to leave. There was a framed photograph of Elle and Steve taken by the hired photographer the night of the Governors dinner, there was also her disposable camera which remained undeveloped. Their flights had been booked.

Steve had managed to get 2 weeks' vacation which would be spent in London and Oxbrooke House. She didn't want to plan too much, as her plans usually went awry. They were to leave in 3 days, Elle could hardly contain herself.

It was early; she was in the process of thinking what to make for dinner when her cell phone sang out; message from Steve.

_**How about we have a quiet night? **_

She replied

_**Suits me just fine; maybe a walk on the beach...unless you had something else in mind?**_

He replied

_**I DO have something in mind but that will come later! I should be with you shortly. Leave things to me.**_

Uh Oh she thought what is he up to now? She took a shower and put on some jeans and sneakers. She had on her t-shirt and decided to take a zip up sweater. Fifteen minutes later he strolled in to find her unpacking her case again.

"You don't need that" he said to her "come on I have something planned. "

"Am I wearing appropriate clothing?" she asked him

"You look lovely; as you always do" he said

"Are we going on the motorbike or are you taking the truck?" she asked

"Truck" he said almost dragging her by the hand out of the door.

"Wait!" she said grabbing her purse.

He was like a kid so excited, "where are you taking me?" she asked

"Can't say... it's a surprise" he said

He drove onto the highway heading east. He was smiling, which worried her.

"Ok" she said "can you tell me now?"

"Nope" he said

He slowed down looking for the turn off, it was then he turned into a car parking area which had shower facilities and a lifeguard post, and an area with tents.

"I'm intrigued once more; you're just full of surprises" she said.

"OK were here." He got out of the truck and helped her out, she saw a sign Waimanalo.

After locking the truck making sure there was nothing to be taken by a chance thief; Steve took her hand once more and headed towards the beach. He pushed her forward onto the white sand.

Elle stood in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful colour blue on the ocean in her life. She just sat down there and then at the sight that met her eyes. It was simply stunning. He came to sit next to her; and asked her, "Impressed?"

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" she exclaimed how could you not be? It's stunning, absolutely stunning."

She looked at him and leaned into his chest he put his arm around her and held her close. They watched as the tide ebbed and flowed its white frothed fingers reaching further up the beach; no words were necessary.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"I could eat" she said "what have you in mind?"

"Follow me madam" he said she took his hand and he led her to a tent. He opened the flaps of the tent to find a basket with all sorts of lovely things to eat.

"You've been a busy boy" she said, he smiled.

A blanket brought from the truck laid on the ground allowed them to sit on the sand, unfortunately it was pretty gusty but they managed to avoid the grit. A chilled bottle of wine took the edge off. His arm stretched behind to support them both. They stayed and talked and eventually watched as the moon rose. She shivered and he bent forward enclosing her in his arms.

"I could get used to this" she said

"Well Ma-am I am at your service" he replied

"Be careful McGarrett, I don't always conform to the ways of a lady" she said, he lifted her hair to nuzzle her neck; she moved around to find his mouth.

"Don't I know it" he said pushing in his tongue to explore her mouth further.

It was dark when they left the beach, he carried the basket and she managed the blanket and the now empty bottle of wine. They made it back to their tent.

"We staying here tonight?" she asked

"I thought sleeping under the stars would be fun" he said.

"Well, sleeping at least will be a novelty" she said smiling

"Only thing we need to watch is roaming nocturnal creatures, so if you need the bathroom, I will accompany you" he said

"But who will protect me from you" she asked "although I think I've proved myself to be able to look after myself"

"Yeah" he said with a smirk "You're pretty lethal too"

He opened the tent flaps and they went inside, it was very small. With their valuables hidden and locked away in the truck, it still didn't seem big enough.

There was a double sleeping bag on the floor with a foam mattress underneath, with a pillow for each of them.

"Hmm comfy cosy" she said as the wind whistled around them, she looked up at him apprehensively.

He had a battery storm lamp in the tent, and flashlights to hand. "My you are the boy scout" she said

He pulled his sweater off outside, she couldn't wait to see how he'd squeeze his legs inside the tent. "You didn't tell me we were staying overnight I haven't got any nightclothes with me. " Elle stayed inside. He crawled into the tent and sat in his jeans on the sleeping bag.

Is that what you're wearing to bed? He asked her.

"It's all I have with me you were so eager to get out of the house I didn't bring anything with me" she said sitting in her underwear.

He looked at her and said "I think you're going to get cold"

"Not if we huddle" she said "skin to skin"

They got into the bag and she snuggled up to him. "This is nice" she said

"Hmm" he said she turned her back to him and they lay spooning. She could hear the wind outside he pulled her closer to him and said it was always quite breezy by the ocean day and night; but it was just the wind blowing off the sea.

They fell asleep in each other's arms; she woke sometime later her bladder full and needing to go to the bathroom. She wriggled and turned he was asleep next to her. She reached for a flashlight and pulled herself from the sleeping bag as quietly as she could and unzipped the tent. She knew the showers and bathroom were nearby. Throwing on his shirt over her underwear she clambered out and in her slippers she managed to get her bearings. She switched the flashlight on and made her way over to the shower block.

She hadn't realised that there were so many tents in the park, although she could understand why, it was such a beautiful beach. Her stomach was hurting she needed to go.

She found a stall and closed it, with her flashlight, she shone it around and found sweet relief; the torch now in her mouth allowing her two hands to pull her underwear up. She caught sight of something slithering on the floor. It was the biggest centipede she had seen in her life; she stifled a scream as she heard someone come in after her.

"Elle are you in here?"

"Yes "she said, "I can't move there's a snake or something moving about on the floor. "

"Can't be a snake" he said "there are none on the island except those in the ocean."

"Oh Jesus" she said "it's huge whatever it is... Shit this sucker must have come and left its scuba gear in the corner" the creature moved again. She let out another loud scream.

"Open the door" he said, she was now standing on the toilet bowl, she reached over and unlocked the door, he was on the other side smiling. She was balanced still standing on the bowl with both arms gripping the wall. He came into the stall and looked around he grabbed hold of her and picked her up. Her hands went around his neck in a death grip and her legs wrapped round his waist he carried her out.

Outside, he planted her back onto the ground. Looking down at her, she was shaking.

"Urgh" she said shivering, I didn't expect to meet the creature from the black lagoon in there.

"Easy baby, you should have told me you were going" he said, as they reached their tent. He unzipped the sleeping bag and shone his torch inside the material. He looked for other creatures that may have entered the warm haven (without telling her); since he had left the zip open while he left in a hurry.

She was trembling, "you should have seen him Steve he looked meaner than hell and so pissed off ... I'm glad I didn't wait around to meet the rest of the gang" she exclaimed.

He climbed back into the warmth of the sleeping bag, and held it open for her to join him. She took off the shirt she wore, shook her slippers off and dived into the bag. He zipped the material up but she was cold and shaking. He brought her close to his body and enveloped her in his arms. She felt safer but there was no way she could sleep not with all those critters running around and looking to bite chunks out of her.

Dozing very lightly and with the sun bearly up early; she managed to disentangle herself out of the arm lock that Steve held her in. She found the shirt once more along with her zip-up sweater; gathering the slippers in her hand she opened the tent flap. He woke, opening one eye he asked her where she was going.

"Its light" she said "I'm going down to the beach for a walk"

"Be careful" he said "you don't know who's lurking around" stretching out as far as he could reach.

She took off down to the white sand which lay before her. She zipped her sweater up against the breeze that blew into her body and face; as she walked onto the sand and toward the water.

Sunrise was a spectacular event. Steve eventually came and sat behind her his one arm surrounding her small shoulders, the other around her chest.

"I thought you were going to miss it" she said as he kissed her neck.

She shook in her seat as she remembered the romantic interlude and then the drama of the centipede..."Urgh" she sighed out loud.

"You ok?" he asked sitting next to her, they had begun their flight to London Heathrow. Cruising at an altitude of 35,000 feet she snuggled into his body as the night drew on. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, and although she was warm, she couldn't fall to sleep. Steve's legs were cramping and he went to stand and walk about, the flight would be about six more hours.

Perfectly made up flight attendants would visit regularly to ask if Steve needed anything. They fluttered their beautiful eyes at him, while not giving Elle a second glance. It made her chuckle and she rolled her eyes.

They watched a movie and dozed on and off, Elle read her magazine, and Steve had his book. Time soon passed and they were preparing to land. She grabbed the arm of the seat until her knuckles where white, take off and landings were not a favourite. She had closed her eyes until they came to a stop; letting out a breath she forgot she was holding.

Eventually they made it out of the terminal where the car, and Sir Charles' chauffeur Edward waited to drive them the final leg of their journey to Oxbrooke House, settled in 130 acres of rolling countryside.

"May I take your luggage my Lady" said the chauffeur

"Thank you Edward," Elle replied "How is Mrs Gregson?" she asked

"Well, thank you Lady Elle, and looking forward to seeing you and meeting Mr McGarrett here" said Edward.

"You sure I'm not putting anyone out" said Steve to Elle who just smiled realising he didn't have a clue what to expect. Elle explained that Edward was the husband of Mrs Gregson who ran the kitchen and fed the whole house, and was an amazing chef in her own right.

Less than an hour later they pulled up to the drive toward the magnificent Georgian villa built in the eighteenth Century. Steve stepped out of the car and stood looking up at the architecture of the building which stood proudly before him is mouth gaped.

"Elle this is absolutely beautiful" he said holding his palms up.

"Come on" she said dragging him by the hand, "I want to give you a short tour."

Sir Charles and Lady Agatha greeted their guest at the door, Sir Charles putting his arm around Steve's shoulder and asking how Joe was. Agatha hugged her daughter tightly and told her she was overjoyed at them being there.

We have put Steve close to you darling; Agatha said with a smile. I'm sure he'll be comfortable. What have you been up to since we left and that Brody chap was apprehended. Elle didn't feel like getting into details with her mother at this time, and asked how things were at the house? I should go and see Mrs Gregson she said, introduce Steve to the staff.

Lady Agatha said that was a smashing idea, but they needed to freshen up first off "And give the boy a tour!" Sir Charles bellowed over his shoulder.

"Elle darling" said her mother as they walked toward the sweeping staircase, "we are having a small gathering tomorrow night, could you make yourself available do you think?"

"How small is small Mother?" asked Elle, approximately fifteen to twenty military acquaintances of your fathers, and of course their wives. Elle eye rolled and said she would be there, but they may make their excuses and leave after dinner?

Fair enough said Lady Agatha, I quite understand. Elle rescued Steve from her father, and took him downstairs to meet the other valued members of the staff, with whom the house would simply fall apart.

Mrs Gregson saw Elle coming down the stairwell, and screeched with delight on seeing her. "Lady Elle you are a vision" she said,"let me look at you," Elle twirled and held her hands out to hug the woman who was short with a huge bosom. Elle hugged her and kissed her cheek, turning she introduced Steve to Mrs Gregson.

"Mrs Gregson I would like to introduce Commander Steven McGarrett." Mrs Gregson looked at the American and nodded her approval to Elle before taking him by the arm and shaking it vigorously. "A strong grip you have there sir" said Mrs Gregson, "I like that."

Please Mrs Gregson, call me Steve he said to her with one of his wicked smiles.

Elle said that Steve was a commander in the Navy. Mrs Gregson shook her head in acknowledgement and said that she wouldn't feel right calling him by his Christian name; and would address him as Commander; but said that when they were alone perhaps she could call him Steven.

"Ok" said Steve smiling, he shook his head, but it was going to take some getting used to.

"I'm giving Steve the short tour" said Elle to Mrs Gregson, "what time is dinner Mrs G?" asked Elle.

"Seven sharp" said Mrs Gregson, "we are having salmon En Croute this evening; tomorrow night was going to be a big affair" she said. "Tea will be served in the drawing room at four" she finished.

"Steven?" asked Mrs G "are you a chefs nightmare, do you have any allergies or are you sensitive, to what you can eat?"

"If you make it Mrs G, I will eat it thank you" said Steve to the chef lightly squeezing her shoulder.

Mrs G looked at Elle and pursed her lips. "I like this one, can we keep him?" she asked "My Eddie said he was a gentleman."

Elle dragged Steve back upstairs, "sorry to have to rush but we need to get you settled, there's a lot to take in." She said.

"Here is your room, your bags should be already here" she said. His bags were waiting at the foot of the huge bed in the centre of the room. There was a large window which overlooked the parkland surrounding the house.

"Elle this is beautiful" he said.

"Come on she said I have much to show you, the bathroom is in there" she pointed to an adjoining room with a broad heavy wooden door, leading to a sumptuous bathroom. Taking his hand she led him back out, pointing to the room opposite to his "this is mine" she said

"Good to know" he said raising an eyebrow; along the corridor were other guest rooms. She showed him from the upstairs gallery window the tennis courts. Followed by a tour of the basement where there was a fully fitted gym, with weights and exercise machines, and next door was a sauna. In a separate part of the house there was a heated pool.

"There" she said "I think that's all the good bits, tomorrow I'll show you the park land if you want; we can take the horses out and get some air?"

He pulled her to his chest and pushed his nose into her hair, "I love this place because you are here," he said "but you have to admit it's pretty damned special."

"It's just home" she said "my flat is cosier than this mausoleum" she finished, but I am very, very fond of this place and more so of the people in it." She finished looking up at him.

"Come on" she said "let's go unpack; you can have a rest if you want, or least take a shower and freshen up if you want to."

They agreed to give one another a 'knock' before going back downstairs, Steve stood inside his room; he couldn't believe the size of the place. He couldn't help take a photograph and message it to the gang back home.

An hour later Steve was knocking on Elle's door. She opened it wrapped in her robe, just out of the shower. "Be with you in a jiffy" she said.

"Hey, I like you as you are" he said pulling her into his arms and turning her around as she walked away. He kissed her gently and said that he was going to enjoy this experience. He said he had never had the pleasure on his previous visits, to sample anything other than training exercises and NAFFI food. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him saying that she was going to give him the best time. His eyebrow raised and he went to open the tie of her robe putting his hands inside the garment she pushed him away, and said that he would have to be patient, and wait until later.

Elle dressed in a pair of cotton trousers and a sleeveless blouse. "Come along" she said "it's time for tea," Elle knew Mrs G would be sure to give Steve something special.

In the drawing room Lady Agatha and Sir Charles were seated in a comfortable overstuffed sofa. They had in front of them a silver tea pot and creamer with matching sugar bowl along with the finest china which had painted dainty flowers all over; the cup fitted into Steve's palm, and he took the tea down practically in one gulp.

"Do have some cake" said Lady Agatha to Steve and Elle, Steve bit into the chocolate fudge cake, he hadn't tasted anything like it, he groaned with pleasure as he finished his slice. Tiny sandwiches were also offered. Elle took a tea plate and placed a selection for Steve. There was of course more cake, and copious amounts of tea to wash it all down with.

Steve said that he would willingly marry Mrs G if she hadn't already been taken. Lady Agatha chucked at the very thought. Sir Charles asked Steve if he liked to shoot. Elle laughed as she explained that with Steve's job he used his gun almost daily; and had trained as a sniper during his military career.

Sir Charles was smiling when he said that he could join their shooting party the following day if he so wished. Elle said that they had plans to ride out to the park, so Steve could get to see some of the countryside. Steve raised his hands as if to say he didn't mind what he did; but Elle was adamant Steve would accompany her riding and not be shooting with Sir Charles and his friends on this break.

"We have our day planned" she said "We'll meet you for dinner tomorrow night".

"Ok" said Sir Charles a little disappointed "you youngsters have fun whatever you do."

Lady Agatha smiled at Elle and said that she should ask Mrs G to prepare a picnic lunch for them to enjoy.

"We'll see what the weather brings first off I think" said Elle, "before making picnic plans. Otherwise if it's pouring we'll go down to the village pub, and sample their menu and beer selection." She finished.

"OK" said Elle "we have three hours or so before dinner, is there anything I can get you?" She asked Steve.

"I have something I need you to do for me" he said taking her by the hand.

Going to his room, he shut the door and she turned towards him she could see by his face what his intentions were.

"Elle lets go to bed" he said. She put her arms around his neck; he picked her up and carried her toward the huge wooden bed throwing her on the cover. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the sweater over his shoulders, Elle was watching him. He kneeled on the bed and Elle reached over while he undid the popper on his jeans. "Enjoying the show?" he asked shimmying out of his jeans and pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"I will always enjoy seeing you naked" she said lying back on the bed. He dived onto her reaching up to unbutton her blouse and undoing the cotton trousers she wore. He kissed her from her neck to her naval releasing her breasts from the bra she wore his wild dominant embrace released her primal instincts. She squirmed under the touch of his tongue dipping in and out of her belly button teasing her softly at first and then becoming more urgent. He peeled her clothes off

"I don't think we'll need these either sweetheart" he said tugging at the elastic on her panties. Sitting up he pulled the trousers and briefs down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

They pushed back the covers and made love; they hadn't had a chance since before their night under the stars in Waimanalo, and found themselves desperate for each other. After they had both satisfied their urgent need they started again but slower this time taking their time. Steve held her in his arms drawing up the sheets to their shoulders. With her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat become regular she sighed deeply.

"Oh my God Steve" she said her breathing becoming normal once more, "I don't think I can get enough of you."

He kissed the top of her head, and pulled her closer to him, not willing to let her go. He thought that life couldn't get much better than this. He was amazed to see how perfect she fitted into his arms and against is body. He only hoped that Elle could find a way of coming back to Hawaii with him, he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He cupped her breast and she turned her head towards him; his tongue finding her mouth and becoming urgent once more, he pushed the covers down to take her in, and once more her body reacted to his touch.

"Again?" she asked.

"Again." he replied covering her mouth with his.

She finally left him to go and find something suitable to wear to dinner. She told him smart but casual, which he could manage. He had his suit but he would wear that while in company tomorrow night. Chino's and a button down shirt would be fine for this evening. Elle showered and found a pretty summer dress she wore with a small cardigan to prevent the evening chill from seeping into her bones; she wore her ballerina shoes.

Steve knocked her door and when she opened it he looked at her and kissed her hard before withdrawing and taking her in. She gave him a twirl of her outfit, the skirt of her dress flaring out as she moved. He took her hand and they went down stairs together.

Meeting Sir Charles and Lady Agatha in the drawing room, Mrs G had excelled herself once more. The dining room table was set for four of them, although it could seat up to twenty and covered the length of the room. most of the walls were adorned with portraits of ancestors, which sat on a background of sunshine yellow wallpaper. A large sideboard held all of the silverware which was brought in by Mrs Gregson and her army of helpers. Edward was on hand to serve from the platters, and tureens were offered with vegetables. A starter of a pressed terrine or pate with toast and butter served with red onion chutney then a Salmon en Croute for main course; and Rhubarb soufflé and ice cream for dessert. Cheese and biscuits were served with coffee and of course the obligatory selection of wines Sir Charles had chosen from his cellar. Mrs Gregson had indeed excelled herself. Sir Charles and Steve took a brandy each with a cigar while Lady Agatha and Elle settled once more in the comfort of the drawing room with their coffee.

Elle caught up on the latest news in the county and of course what was happening within the house. Elle told her mother that she would telephone Charlotte the following day.

"It's been an age since we've spoken, I was hoping to invite her and Harry up. We could stay in the Lodge, while guests were taking up the rooms in the house. All guests were staying after the shoot and dinner, so we could disappear that is if you and Dad didn't mind. I'll suggest to Steve later see what he wants to do."

Lady Agatha asked Elle what her current relationship was with McGarrett.

Elle said "Mother, I really like him."

"I can see that my dear it hasn't escaped anyone's notice, and Mrs G thinks he's a dream come true." Said Agatha

"I can't deny it" said Elle "we get on well, rarely have a cross word and I was thinking of maybe taking a year out from the hospital here, to work in Hawaii. At least that would give me an opportunity to get to know him better."

"Elle darling, I would miss you dreadfully as would your Father, but you need to find your own happiness."

"Mother" said Elle "I am really, really happy at the moment. I don't want this feeling to end."

Agatha said "did you know your father has asked Jeremy to dinner tomorrow night?"

"No" said Elle "I didn't know. What on earth will I say to him; I'm sure he will find some way to blame me for Nate's death."

"I just wanted you to be aware that he would be here that's all." finished Agatha.

Elle stretched her arms out and yawned, she sat with her feet tucked under her sipping her coffee; and thinking of Jeremy and how she could to avoid him.

"Why don't you have an early night darling" said Agatha, "it's been an eventful day, and another on the cards for us both tomorrow."

Elle agreed. Getting up from the couch Elle kissed her Mother on the cheek, and bade her goodnight. She walked into the dining room where her Father and Steve were talking about war zone tactics in Europe and around the world. She kissed her Father on the cheek and also Steve; wishing them both a goodnight. Steve said that he would find his way up to his room soon, and would check on her before retiring.

Elle went up to her bedroom; she ran a bath and undressed her mind working overtime thinking about meeting Jeremy the following day. Both Nate and Jeremy had been at Sandhurst together and remained the closest of friends. They had been introduced; and Elle understood their relationship. She couldn't understand why Jeremy tried to break her and Nate up at any given opportunity.

Taking her robe off Elle sank onto the foamy water she decided she would ring Charlotte in the morning, hopefully she and Harry would be able to join them tomorrow night. Strength in numbers she thought that would be her defence if there was any unpleasantness.

Elle closed her eyes and the water soothed her aches away, she hadn't heard Steve come into the room. He bent over her and stroked her cheek. He could see that she was miles away with her own thoughts.

"You are much prettier when you smile than when you frown" he said looking down at her. "Are you getting out or do you want me to get in?" he asked.

"I'm getting out" she said standing up, he held a towel out for her and swathed it around her body. Picking her up from the water he lifted her out of the tub and placed her feet gently on the floor.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked sitting on the chair at her dresser, she went to him still wrapped in the towel and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her waist and she leant against his chest. She sighed deeply.

"My Father has invited one of Nathaniel's friends to dinner tomorrow; I am not looking forward to the encounter" she said. "Everytime he and I meet we clash. He tried in vain to break Nate and me up on a few occasions; and it caused bad feeling between us. Now Nate is dead I think he will try and blame me somehow.

Steve pulled her tighter. "Nate died doing a job Elle, you had no idea what his mission was.

"I do know that everytime he left me for a mission; it could've been his last. I never asked and he never told. That's just how it was between us." she said. I have decided to ring Charlotte and invite her and Harry up tomorrow, and we can stay in the Lodge if you'd like?"

"Fine by me" he said. "But I think you're running away from the problem. Maybe you should take the bull by the balls and ask this guy outright if he has a problem?"

"We don't air our dirty laundry in public she said. If he kicks off it will embarrass both my parents their guests, not to mention me and mine." She finished.

"Things will look better after a good night's sleep" he said "come on let's get you into bed." He lifted Elle on to the huge bed and brought the sheets around her neck, tucking her in. He lay beside her and wrapped his arm around her until her breathing became regular and she fell into a deep sleep.

Elle decided to call Charlotte before gathering with the others for breakfast. Steve was already up and dressed and tucking into a hearty full English, with toast and coffee. Looking across the table at him she smiled thinking of clogged arteries while she nursed her tea cup and glass of orange juice. Looking up Steve winked at her while relishing every mouthful he took off the fork.

"You need your strength?"She asked

"It gets depleted very quickly depending on what company I keep." He replied

"Ugh" she said grabbing a piece of toast and crunching down on the dried bread.

"Would you like to go for a ride, or are you going shooting with the party?" she asked him.

Steve had been coerced into the shooting party by Sir Charles that morning, Elle said that she was going to meet Charlotte that afternoon, in the village and hopefully the four of them could stay at the lodge that night. A shiver ran over her thinking of the impending meeting with Jeremy.

"OK" Said Steve with a smile, glugging his coffee and wiping his mouth.

Elle still in her robe; got up with her cup and went to her room. She would call Charlie and get her to come to dinner that evening.

"Great" said Charlie, "it will be brilliant to catch up, I'm sure Harry and Steve will have lots to talk about. Will you meet us in the village?"

Elle agreed after telling Charlie it was a long dress affair; and Harry would need black tie.

Elle spent the morning asking Mrs G if someone could help her open the Lodge up, and the intention was that the four would stay the night, maybe longer.

"I'll get my Eddie to round up a few willing helpers" said Mrs Gregson.

"I'll call there on my way back from the village" said Elle "along with Charlotte and Harry"

By eight thirty the shooting party were gathering to head out, the gamekeeper had assembled a few beaters to go into the rough ground and 'shoo' the birds out. Steve loved being part of Elle's family gatherings and enjoyed the company of Sir Charles. He could see the love he held for both his wife and daughter each time they met.

"Come along my boy!" Bellowed Charles to Steve putting an arm around his shoulder "a taste of what country living is all about, eh what?."

Elle chose her dress for that evening, a long halter neck, which fell in narrow pleats from the waist to her ankles, backless with the front rising to a beaded collar which tied around the neck. Sandals would complete the ensemble.

Elle had managed to avoid Jeremy that morning, and tried her best to keep him from her thoughts during the day. Showered and changed into jeans and sweater with a waxed waterproof jacket, Elle took the keys of the Range Rover and kissed her mother prior to leaving. A date at the beauty Salon would ensure she was plucked shaved and waxed in all the right areas to complete her look.

Elle waited on the platform of the village train station. It was running late; not by much although the anticipation of seeing Charlie was unbearable. An announcement came over the tannoy system to say that the approaching train would stop and to stay clear of the doors and edge of the platform.

Finally the train came to a stop, two carriages containing people and Charlie almost hanging out of the window on the door looking for Elle.

Hugging the life out of each other. Elle took Charlie's luggage and grabbed Harry by the arm walking over to the range rover; which was parked in the car park next to the ticket office.

"Well" said Charlie "where's your hunky-dunky?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's out playing with the other guys" she answered "you'll meet him later, anyway get me up to date with the gossip girl"

Elle explained that she had arranged for them to stay at the lodge, and that Steve and she would probably join them later.

"Charlotte make yourself right at home" said Elle opening the wooden door to the lodge. It had two bedrooms a kitchen a living room complete with stone fireplace, "We stayed here last time we visited" said Charlie, "remember Harry?" she asked, Harry said that he did and it was a very comfortable stay if memory served him right he pulled Charlie to him and his hand landed on her waist his nose nuzzled her neck.

"There should be everything you need in the kitchen milk tea coffee etc...I'll send a car down later to get you both for dinner, if you need anything in the meantime? Call me" Finished Elle.

Elle headed back to the house, and up to her room. Oxbrooke was becoming busy. She'd text Steve and let him know she was home and that Charlie and Harry were settled in the lodge.

_**Hey king of the wild frontier, are you about done murdering poor innocent birds? I am home... and longing to see you.**_ She sent with a smile on her lips.

Within minutes the text message was replied.

_**Hey Baby, I'll have you know these birds were fugitive and escaped; they didn't make it to freedom. I'm afraid sentence was carried out to the fullest. I'll be back soon to cure your longing.**_ He finished.

At six fifteen, a knock on Elle's door signified that her hunky-dunky was ready to escort her down to meet the other guests. Elle had asked Edward to get Charlotte and Harry earlier. Elle opened the door, to Steve looking every bit dashing and debonair in his black dinner suit and bowtie. Elle gasped as she saw him and he whistled at her. She pulled him in and threw the door closed. He took her in his arms and assaulted her lips with a rough kiss.

"Later" she said "you look good enough to eat."

"As do you my lady" he said bending down towards her lips, and putting his hand on her waist.

She kissed him chastely, and took his hand heading for the door. "You ok?" he asked her "you look beautiful" he said in her ear.

She shook her head and with a very deep breath she descended the long staircase towards the drawing room; she could just make out Charlie and Harry's voices by the door. Behind the two friends as she and Steve moved closer, stood Jeremy his eyes firmly fixed on Elle as she approached the gathering his face showing not the smallest sign of emotion.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously

At six fifteen, a knock on Elle's door signified that her hunky-dunk was ready to escort her down to meet the other guests. Elle had asked Edward to get Charlotte and Harry earlier. Elle opened the door, to Steve looking every bit dashing and debonair in his black dinner suit and bowtie. Elle gasped as she saw him and he whistled at her. She pulled him in and threw the door closed. He took her in his arms and assaulted her lips with a rough kiss.

"Later" she said "you look good enough to eat."

"As do you my lady" he said bending down towards her lips, and putting his hand on her waist.

She kissed him chastely, and took his hand heading for the door. "You ok?" he asked her

"You look beautiful" he said in her ear.

She shook her head and with a very deep breath she descended the long staircase towards the drawing room; she could just make out Charlie and Harry's voices by the door. Behind the two friends as she and Steve moved closer, stood Jeremy his eyes firmly fixed on Elle as she approached the gathering his face showing not the smallest sign of emotion.

Continued...

"Jeremy" said Elle "What a pleasant surprise"

"You look well considering" replied Jeremy

"Thank You" said Elle "can I introduce my good friend Mr Steve McGarrett from Hawaii"

Steve thrust his hand out, "were you at the shoot today?" asked Steve

Turning back to Elle Jeremy said "no I have just arrived Mr McGarrett "staring at Elle he continued "you didn't waste much time in moving on Elle?"

"Jeremy" said Elle "this is neither the time of the place"

Jeremy sneered at her and turned his back, Elle flushed pink and looked at Steve who mouthed to her "who's he?"

Elle shook her head and took Steve by the arm. "Come and meet Charlotte and Harry" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Steve and Harry hit it off immediately, Harry with his short blond hair unlike Danny's which remained immaculate at all times Harry's looked as though he'd just had sex, and was smiling as Steve and he shared stories about the diverse situations regarding work and moving on to sport and football verses soccer.

Elle and Charlie caught up also while sipping an aperitif Elle mentioned that Jeremy was being a total shit and she could see the situation becoming awkward, if the atmosphere didn't improve.

Charlie took her friend and said that at least Steve could take her mind off anything; at least Charlie said that she would be dreaming of him… Elle told her to get a grip.

They were called into dinner and seated next to Steve and Elle was Jeremy flanked by Charlie and Harry.

Sir Charles raised his glass to a successful shooting event which was enjoyed, even by the 'token Yankee' who he protested began shooting at birds from his hip, looking directly at Steve. Steve laughed out loud and Jeremy exclaimed that shooting he had heard was the American way of life; and surely the figures and data shared by recent polls suggested that gun control needed reviewing.

"Jeremy" sated Steve "it's a controversial issue which will be debated for time immemorial and certainly an issue which he couldn't answer on behalf of the American People. As far as his job was concerned, a fire arm was standard issue… as it was when the British Army joined forces with other countries during conflict and I am sure that there are those people who have a valid reason for carrying one and those who oppose."

"Here! Here!" shouted a lady who accompanied an army officer. "Jeremy" she said "you have a short memory indeed, it wasn't that long ago you were trekking through the heat at Kabul, would you have gone unarmed?" she asked..."No I didn't think so"

Elle looked across and noticed the faintest of smiles on Steve's lips.

Mrs Gregson had excelled herself once more, dinner was a huge success, the gentlemen were about to retreat into their smoking den, and Elle excused herself and Steve to go out onto the terrace.

"Ok" said Steve "who's the cretin with the pole up his arse?"

Elle put her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, "Seriously Elle" he continued

"Steve!" she said "take no notice he was Nate's second in command and they were friends through Sandhurst.

"No excuse Elle" Said Steve

"Please let's not let it spoil our night" she said putting her arm around his waist, and looking up at his face. He's always been a first class prick; let's not worry about him tonight eh?"

He bent his head and kissed her chastely telling her he was missing his cigar and brandy experience with Sir Charles "are you safe to be alone?" he asked

"Probably not" she replied "but he's on my turf now and I have ways and means of keeping undesirables at bay" she said

"Am I in that category?" he asked

"You my boy, are definitely very desirable" she said "I can't wait to get away from these stuffed shirts" she said

"Oh we'll have time together later. But if that jackass gives you any grief, let me know" he said pulling her tight to him before releasing her and they walked back into the house and went their separate ways. He went to join the men for brandy and cigars and she went towards where the ladies had gathered.

Elle shuffled into the drawing room where the ladies had grouped. Conversation remained light and Elle found herself mingling and enjoying the company.

Charlie huddled close to Elle and asked how she came to meet Steve, Elle recalled the story of her being on the aircraft and then at the dinner with her Father and Joe White… A dark shadow crossed Elle's eyes at one point as she remembered Nate. Charlotte put her hand on Elle's waist and said quietly "He knew you thought the world of him Elle" she said knowing what her friend was thinking "it was what he did, and what he was good at." Charlie finished.

Lady Agatha had managed to pull some unsuspecting innocents into a game of bridge; Agatha was a card shark on the bridge table so Elle knew that she was able to disengage in any further activities if she wanted to. Some of the guests meandered through the house and took a walk through the patio area which was festooned with lavender; the fragrance filled the room carried by the warm evening air.

Elle near the French windows saw movement to her right she went out with her tall glass filled with ice Vodka and cola (making a Black Russian cocktail), she took a step out into the night air, and was promptly grabbed from behind a hand placed over her mouth to stifle the scream that was in her throat.

Elle turned her head and saw Jeremy standing behind her his nose was in her hair below her ear. "Don't scream" he ordered quietly. She shook her head to show she understood.

Removing his hand from her lips, she turned to face him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked

"I needed to see you without your gorilla" he replied sneering at her "you owe me an explanation" he said

"I owe you nothing Jeremy" she replied. His hands moved down to her forearms gripping her firmly.

"Why didn't you return for Nate's funeral?" he asked

"I was in Hawaii" she said, "there was a lot going on, I was in hospital myself and there was no way I could be discharged in time to get back" her eyes began to brim with tears and she struggled to keep herself calm.

"You are such a hard bitch" he said "Nate loved you and all the time we were grieving, you were keeping someone else's bed warm" his hands were now biting into Elle's flesh, "You were shagging the help" he finished.

"Let me go" she said "I have nothing to say to you. When Nate and I hooked up, you were the first one to try and break us up, you acted like a spoilt schoolboy and there was never an opportunity you didn't take to belittle me or embarrass me in front of Nate or his friends" she said tears now falling.

"Please she said let me go" he pulled her closer and tried to kiss her, how about showing me some of that affection you're handing out so freely these days?" Elle moved her face away from him "let me go!" she said louder.

From behind, she heard a voice low and deep "I think you should let the lady go".

Jeremy stood looking at Steve, "Huh" he said "you are the reason she has turned her back on the people who loved her, and turned her into a gun sucking badge bunny." Elle broke free and ran into the darkness; Steve went over to Jeremy and took him by the collar.

"You dear boy are a total arsehole, if I catch you within a mile of her again I will take you down"

"You Yanks you think you are a supreme race or something… Who the fuck are _you_ anyway?"

"I am your worst nightmare" said Steve, "we are no more _supreme _than any other nation we certainly know how to treat people with the civility they deserve. You on the other hand are a prime example of the reason why condoms were invented. Your parents must be so proud." Steve let go of Jeremy's collar and finished by saying "Touch her again you fuckwit and I promise you one thing; you'll be sorry."

Steve walked into the darkness after Elle he had lost sight of her, and hoped that he could catch up.

Elle had run onto the manicured lawn which surrounded Oxbrooke House; she fell as her thin heels sank into the grass and momentum took her forward, landing face down and dragging her dress over the grass which left her stained and bedraggled.

Picking herself up, Elle made her way down to the lodge, but realised she didn't have her purse and therefore no key could her evening get any worse she thought. Arriving at the impressive house, Elle sat

Previously

At six fifteen, a knock on Elle's door signified that her hunky-dunk was ready to escort her down to meet the other guests. Elle had asked Edward to get Charlotte and Harry earlier. Elle opened the door, to Steve looking every bit dashing and debonair in his black dinner suit and bowtie. Elle gasped as she saw him and he whistled at her. She pulled him in and threw the door closed. He took her in his arms and assaulted her lips with a rough kiss.

"Later" she said "you look good enough to eat."

"As do you my lady" he said bending down towards her lips, and putting his hand on her waist.

She kissed him chastely, and took his hand heading for the door. "You ok?" he asked her

"You look beautiful" he said in her ear.

She shook her head and with a very deep breath she descended the long staircase towards the drawing room; she could just make out Charlie and Harry's voices by the door. Behind the two friends as she and Steve moved closer, stood Jeremy his eyes firmly fixed on Elle as she approached the gathering his face showing not the smallest sign of emotion.

Continued...

"Jeremy" said Elle "What a pleasant surprise"

"You look well considering" replied Jeremy

"Thank You" said Elle "can I introduce my good friend Mr Steve McGarrett from Hawaii"

Steve thrust his hand out, "were you at the shoot today?" asked Steve

Turning back to Elle Jeremy said "no I have just arrived Mr McGarrett "staring at Elle he continued "you didn't waste much time in moving on Elle?"

"Jeremy" said Elle "this is neither the time of the place"

Jeremy sneered at her and turned his back, Elle flushed pink and looked at Steve who mouthed to her "who's he?"

Elle shook her head and took Steve by the arm. "Come and meet Charlotte and Harry" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Steve and Harry hit it off immediately, Harry with his short blond hair unlike Danny's which remained immaculate at all times Harry's looked as though he'd just had sex, and was smiling as Steve and he shared stories about the diverse situations regarding work and moving on to sport and football verses soccer.

Elle and Charlie caught up also while sipping an aperitif Elle mentioned that Jeremy was being a total shit and she could see the situation becoming awkward, if the atmosphere didn't improve.

Charlie took her friend and said that at least Steve could take her mind off anything; at least Charlie said that she would be dreaming of him… Elle told her to get a grip.

They were called into dinner and seated next to Steve and Elle was Jeremy flanked by Charlie and Harry.

Sir Charles raised his glass to a successful shooting event which was enjoyed, even by the 'token Yankee' who he protested began shooting at birds from his hip, looking directly at Steve. Steve laughed out loud and Jeremy exclaimed that shooting he had heard was the American way of life; and surely the figures and data shared by recent polls suggested that gun control needed reviewing.

"Jeremy" sated Steve "it's a controversial issue which will be debated for time immemorial and certainly an issue which he couldn't answer on behalf of the American People. As far as his job was concerned, a fire arm was standard issue… as it was when the British Army joined forces with other countries during conflict and I am sure that there are those people who have a valid reason for carrying one and those who oppose."

"Here! Here!" shouted a lady who accompanied an army officer. "Jeremy" she said "you have a short memory indeed, it wasn't that long ago you were trekking through the heat at Kabul, would you have gone unarmed?" she asked..."No I didn't think so"

Elle looked across and noticed the faintest of smiles on Steve's lips.

Mrs Gregson had excelled herself once more, dinner was a huge success, the gentlemen were about to retreat into their smoking den, and Elle excused herself and Steve to go out onto the terrace.

"Ok" said Steve "who's the cretin with the pole up his arse?"

Elle put her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, "Seriously Elle" he continued

"Steve!" she said "take no notice he was Nate's second in command and they were friends through Sandhurst.

"No excuse Elle" Said Steve

"Please let's not let it spoil our night" she said putting her arm around his waist, and looking up at his face. He's always been a first class prick; let's not worry about him tonight eh?"

He bent his head and kissed her chastely telling her he was missing his cigar and brandy experience with Sir Charles "are you safe to be alone?" he asked

"Probably not" she replied "but he's on my turf now and I have ways and means of keeping undesirables at bay" she said

"Am I in that category?" he asked

"You my boy, are definitely very desirable" she said "I can't wait to get away from these stuffed shirts" she said

"Oh we'll have time together later. But if that jackass gives you any grief, let me know" he said pulling her tight to him before releasing her and they walked back into the house and went their separate ways. He went to join the men for brandy and cigars and she went towards where the ladies had gathered.

Elle shuffled into the drawing room where the ladies had grouped. Conversation remained light and Elle found herself mingling and enjoying the company.

Charlie huddled close to Elle and asked how she came to meet Steve, Elle recalled the story of her being on the aircraft and then at the dinner with her Father and Joe White… A dark shadow crossed Elle's eyes at one point as she remembered Nate. Charlotte put her hand on Elle's waist and said quietly "He knew you thought the world of him Elle" she said knowing what her friend was thinking "it was what he did, and what he was good at." Charlie finished.

Lady Agatha had managed to pull some unsuspecting innocents into a game of bridge; Agatha was a card shark on the bridge table so Elle knew that she was able to disengage in any further activities if she wanted to. Some of the guests meandered through the house and took a walk through the patio area which was festooned with lavender; the fragrance filled the room carried by the warm evening air.

Elle near the French windows saw movement to her right she went out with her tall glass filled with ice Vodka and cola (making a Black Russian cocktail), she took a step out into the night air, and was promptly grabbed from behind a hand placed over her mouth to stifle the scream that was in her throat.

Elle turned her head and saw Jeremy standing behind her his nose was in her hair below her ear. "Don't scream" he ordered quietly. She shook her head to show she understood.

Removing his hand from her lips, she turned to face him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked

"I needed to see you without your gorilla" he replied sneering at her "you owe me an explanation" he said

"I owe you nothing Jeremy" she replied. His hands moved down to her forearms gripping her firmly.

"Why didn't you return for Nate's funeral?" he asked

"I was in Hawaii" she said, "there was a lot going on, I was in hospital myself and there was no way I could be discharged in time to get back" her eyes began to brim with tears and she struggled to keep herself calm.

"You are such a hard bitch" he said "Nate loved you and all the time we were grieving, you were keeping someone else's bed warm" his hands were now biting into Elle's flesh, "You were shagging the help" he finished.

"Let me go" she said "I have nothing to say to you. When Nate and I hooked up, you were the first one to try and break us up, you acted like a spoilt schoolboy and there was never an opportunity you didn't take to belittle me or embarrass me in front of Nate or his friends" she said tears now falling.

"Please she said let me go" he pulled her closer and tried to kiss her, how about showing me some of that affection you're handing out so freely these days?" Elle moved her face away from him "let me go!" she said louder.

From behind, she heard a voice low and deep "I think you should let the lady go".

Jeremy stood looking at Steve, "Huh" he said "you are the reason she has turned her back on the people who loved her, and turned her into a gun sucking badge bunny." Elle broke free and ran into the darkness; Steve went over to Jeremy and took him by the collar.

"You dear boy are a total arsehole, if I catch you within a mile of her again I will take you down"

"You Yanks you think you are a supreme race or something… Who the fuck are _you_ anyway?"

"I am your worst nightmare" said Steve, "we are no more _supreme _than any other nation we certainly know how to treat people with the civility they deserve. You on the other hand are a prime example of the reason why condoms were invented. Your parents must be so proud." Steve let go of Jeremy's collar and finished by saying "Touch her again you fuckwit and I promise you one thing; you'll be sorry."

Steve walked into the darkness after Elle he had lost sight of her, and hoped that he could catch up.

Elle had run onto the manicured lawn which surrounded Oxbrooke House; she fell as her thin heels sank into the grass and momentum took her forward, landing face down and dragging her dress over the grass which left her stained and bedraggled.

Picking herself up, Elle made her way down to the lodge, but realised she didn't have her purse and therefore no key could her evening get any worse she thought. Arriving at the impressive house, Elle sat on the step near the front entrance. Pulling her knees up to her chin burying her forehead in the folds of her dress she sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a little later that Steve found her exhausted and spent of all energy. He sat next to her on the cold stone floor of the porch which sheltered them from a light drizzle which had the sun been shining would have disappeared. Elle shivered and Steve put his arm around her.

"We need a key" she said.

"I have one" he replied "I picked it up from Charlie, and I have spoken to your Mother to let her know that you're safe with me."

He pulled her onto his lap and she laid her head in the small of his neck. "Elle you're freezing" he said "Let's get you inside and warm"

He took her by the arm and she grimaced "did he hurt you?"

"He held my arms a little too tightly I think" she said

Standing up Steve found the key in his pocket and stuffed it into the large lock, he found the light switch and turned for Elle taking her around the waist and lifting her. "Can you stand?" he asked

"I think so" she replied

Elle stood with his hands still firmly around her waist, and felt her knees give way, she caught a sob and he breathed into her ear "I've got you."

Her arms went about his neck and he carried her in bridal style into the house kicking the large thick oak door closed with his foot. Steve placed Elle very gently on the couch and knelt down beside her. Leaning close to her ear he whispered "Elle I'll take care of you"

She turned her head towards him and her eyes were glassy her cheeks tear stained. "Steve I..." She started, just to have him "Shhhh" her. "Now where's the kitchen?" Elle pointed to a doorway "and where's the bathroom?" she pointed upwards.

She tried to lift herself up only to have his hands push her shoulders down, "No" he said "you stay put" he covered Elle with a woollen blanket that lay on the back of the couch. He told her he would be back soon.

Elle snuggled down feeling a little warmth penetrating through the wool. She closed her eyes her mind was numb and she couldn't think of her name let alone focus on recent events.

Steve arrived back at Elle's side sans jacket and the top three buttons of his shirt undone bow-tie laying loose; showing a small amount of curly chest hair peeping through. God he looked good.

He held a large mug which was steaming kneeling back down he stroked Elle's cheek, "come on he said get this inside you", he place an arm around her shoulders and helped her to sit upright.

"Hmm" she said "this is nice" she sipped the steaming mug of hot chocolate and felt it warm her as it slipped down her throat.

He disappeared again only to return fifteen minutes later with his sleeves rolled up and a smile on his face. "Right" he said "Have you finished that drink?" she nodded as the cup sat on the coffee table.

"Up you get" he said putting a hand under her thigh and one around her back her arms went about his neck as he lifted her clean off the couch and carried her towards the stairwell.

Once upstairs, he deposited Elle on a bed he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Hmm" he said "let's see if we can do something about warming you up outside now we've taken care of inside. Can you stand? I'd like to get you naked" he said with a smile.

Elle looked up at him "Don't worry it's not what you think" he said and she looked back down at her hands on her lap.

Steve found the zipper on the dress Elle wore and let it slip down her arms he carried her into the bathroom where he had drawn a bath. After removing her underwear he helped Elle immerse herself into the warm but not hot water. A subtle fragrance filled the room. He had used her Jasmine and lilac bath crème, which had produced a colossal amount of bubbles that reached the lip of the bath.

"Hmmm" Elle said as she slipped under the water, this is lovely.

Steve came back into the room dressed in jog pants and nothing else, her breath caught as she took sight of him. "Now" he said "are you ready to talk about it?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she started to tell Steve that Jeremy took hold of her arms, and started to spew out words which after a while seemed to wash over her, "Steve all I heard was him accusing me of screwing the help and being a badge bunny. Steve is that what people think of me?"

"Oh baby" he said "don't let one idiot get under your skin don't let his poison affect you. He's is an absolute dick head, and will not bother you again he's been warned."

"But" she started only to be silenced by Steve's lips on hers.

"Now then Lady Elle… or, would you prefer I address you as badge bunny? "He asked smirking "let's get you out and dry."

She smirked back at him "get it right McGarrett…** gun** sucking badge bunny!" She said

He wrapped a huge bath sheet around Elle which she snuggled into. Drying her carefully and wrapping herself in the towel Steve's eyes suddenly flashed angrily. He turned away from her and walked into the bedroom; only to return moments later sweeping her up and depositing her onto the bed.  
"I can walk you know" she said she caught his forearm and brought him down onto the bed with her, "tell me" she said "what's wrong?"

His eyes flashed before her, "it's your arms" he said "they are covered in bruises."

Elle looked down and could see bruised hand prints on both arms where Jeremy had gripped her tightly.

"I think Harry needs to see these." he said," he can lock that shit for brains poor excuse for a human being up; and throw away the key."

Elle pulled him to her and kissed him, "let's forget about Jeremy" she said. Steve pulled her towel open and lying across her body began to kiss her bruises.

"You drive me crazy" he said

"Ah honey" she said "I'm just fulfilling my badge bunny role!"

Voices were heard downstairs, and Steve went to greet Charlie and Harry explaining what had happened when they arrived back at the lodge. Charlotte asked Steve if he minded her going up to see her. Steve told her to go ahead she would be pleased to have another friend in the camp.

Charlie knocked quietly on the bedroom door, Elle shouted for her to come in.

They chatted about what had happened and what Jeremy had said. Charlie hugged her friend and said that Harry should really take a look at the bruises on her arms. Charlie told Elle Steve had punched Jeremy out and after speaking to Harry, they both had spoken to Jeremy and told him if there was a repetition of any kind; Harry would have no qualms about make it an official matter.

"I am not going to let him spoil my vacation" said Elle "I want to show Steve a good time while we are here"

Charlotte told Elle to put some Arnica on her bruises. Charlie hugged her friend again and told her that she would see her in the morning; as she also had unfinished badge business with her man. Charlotte left the room smiling back at Elle who was laughing.

Elle woke she was hot, one eye opened to see McGarrett's staring at her. She was clutched to him her body pressed against his, nose to nose practically. Her hands were on his chest; his arms were resting on her hips.

He lifted his hand to move a wisp of hair away from her eyes and slung his leg over her thigh. "Tell me gorgeous, How are you this morning?"

"Her hand went to his face her finger lightly placed on his jaw and traced a line to his lips "I have to say it's looking brighter by the minute."

He bent to kiss her mouth pushing his tongue between her lips opening it wider seeking continuously. His hands went to her shoulders he stroked her arms kissing her where the marks left by Jeremy remained.

Elle groaned softly as he licked and nipped her soft skin he slipped the cotton sheet away from her body; continuing his assault with his lips down her body licking her; paying particular attention to her pebbled erect nipples "Steve?" she said

"Hmm?" he said his face nestled nicely in her sternum.

"How do you want to spend today?" she asked.

"Here with you" he mumbled she could feel him smiling against her skin.

"I thought it would be nice to go into town we can stay at my flat and we can go and see a concert of catch a play whatever you feel like, it's your vacation and I feel like I have stirred up a hornets nest here. I just want to leave" Elle continued.

"You can't run from things Elle" he said bringing his eyes level with her. "Don't worry about me I'm very happy just to be here" he said.

"I want to forget about the whole sorry episode" she said "I won't forget Nate ever, he was an important part of my life; but as for Jeremy he is not worth wasting any time or energy over I have decided. I feel safe with you near me but after Harry having a word for sure Jeremy won't risk sullying his family name."

Steve put his hands underneath the small of Elle's back and pulled her to him closer, he kissed her neck and shoulders down to her breasts, her tummy licking around her bellybutton and causing Elle to arch her back. "You like that?" he asked.

"Your lips drive me nuts" she replied he continued his journey south and Elle grasped the sheet underneath her balling the cotton in her fists as she screamed his name.

"I haven't finished with you yet" he said moving her thighs apart and inching his way forward Elle gasped as he entered her body. What began as a slow rhythm soon gained momentum Elle shook her head from side to side "Steve I don't think I can…" she screamed

"Oh I think It's gonna happen babe" he said breathlessly as he continued to thrust at least twice until they both shouted out as their climax overwhelmed them. Covered in perspiration and completely devoid of any vocabulary he lay over her as their heartbeat regained a normal rhythm.

"Wow" said Elle.

"Wow indeed" replied Steve pulling himself off Elle's body and laying on his back his arm over his eyes.

Elle got up from the bed and made her way towards the en-suite turning on the shower she checked her bruises in the vanity mirror they were not as angry but still a faint mark remained. Steve's hands wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her shoulder. "You joining me?" she asked as she pulled him towards the shower screen.

"What do you think?" he replied.

He washed her body using a washcloth starting at her shoulders and working his way down. She reciprocated by, turrning to his back and washing him thoroughly.

Wrapped in a towel, Elle stepped back into the bedroom and dried her hair. Steve kissed her shoulder before he threw a pair of jeans on and headed towards the kitchen to make coffee.

She met Charlie, Harry and Steve in the kitchen, who were sipping coffee, and listening to Steve talking about the Task Force and the Islands. "It sounds too good to be true" said Charlie "But I wouldn't mind finding out myself" she looked at both Steve and Harry.

Harry asked Steve if he would like a guided tour of where he worked. There were certain rules that prevented a lot of people from entering, however Steve had been cleared at the highest level of security so there was no issue with him being there.

"What about coming over tomorrow?" asked Harry "maybe organise something?"

Charlie said that she was working a long shift at the hospital, and wouldn't be able to come.

"You can't anyway babe, no security clearance" said Harry smiling. Charlie poked her tongue at him.

"I meant to meet to guys for lunch or something" she finished glaring at Harry.

"I don't really want to leave Elle" said Steve as Elle came into the room

"Why are you leaving me?" she asked

Harry said that he had invited Steve to see the set up they had in City. Elle shook her head and insisted that they go and have fun, that she could catch up with everything at the flat she was sure there was correspondence that required attention after being away for so long.

"I'll be fine" she said hugging his waist.

"Ok" said Steve excitedly, "I'll come"

They had a leisurely breakfast before Elle showed Steve the rest of the house, "It's a little overwhelming for a lodge" she said "but I feel at home here."

Elle said they would need to go and say farewell to her parents before making their journey. I will pick up my car and we can go.

Up at the house, staff were busying themselves dusting and cleaning. Lady Agatha was in the drawing room, sipping tea from a porcelain cup placing it in the matching saucer when she caught sight of Elle and Steve approaching.

"Mother" said Elle "we are leaving for London"

"Well you have fun" she said "and don't forget to go and see your Father before you leave."

Steve asked if Sir Charles was in his study, to which Lady Agatha shook her head to say he was. Steve looked at Elle and held his hand out Elle took it and they went in search of Sir Charles.

Elle knocked the door to hear her father's baritone voice replying "Enter" They opened the door to find him sat at his desk with a pile of papers in front of him.

He held his arms open to his daughter as he got out of his chair. Elle went to hug him and he held her gently out from his body and said "Eleanor darling did that idiot hurt you last night?"

"No Daddy" she replied "Steve and Harry had a word with him" and he let me alone.

I will make sure his family are aware of his actions and that they will not be taken lightly.

"OK Daddy "she said "I don't think I want to dwell too much him my time here is short and I wasn't Steve to enjoy every minute."

"Steve my boy" he began "you are a breath of fresh air, and my daughter is obviously taken with you" they both looked at Elle who blushed furiously. "

"Dad" Elle broke in, "we are leaving for the city, going to the flat"

"Ok said Sir Charles, "you kids have fun. Will we see you before you go home Steve?"

"Well Sir I sincerely hope so" said Steve "I have had a wonderful time so far and Elle is an absolute delight."

Elle grabbed his hand and ushered him through the door. "Come on there's someone else we need to see" Heading towards the kitchen Elle could hear Mrs Gregson's voice meeting her on the stairwell.

"Elle sweetie" she said with a beaming smile looking at Steve, "are you leaving us so soon?" she asked

"We are Mrs G" said Elle; "we are city bound" said Elle still holding Steve's hand

Mrs G took a cotton handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her face and nose, "I will miss you" said Mrs Gregson through her tears. Steve let Elle's hand go briefly and hugged Mrs Gregson. She took leave of herself and looked him in the eye "Now you look after our little girl Commander" she ordered.

Elle flushed a deep crimson as Steve and Mrs Gregson looked at her he pulled Mrs G in closer and told her not to worry he would keep Elle close at all times.

After a wrapped parcel of goodies from Mrs G's larder Elle and Steve left Oxbrooke House.

Albert took Elle and Steve to the station where they caught the train into the city. "It won't take us long" said Elle smiling,

Steve said he was enjoying the experience, and trying to take everything in.

Once they arrived in the city, Elle told Steve they would need to catch another train to where her flat was situated.

Elle's flat was a large property which spanned the upper floors of an old fashioned London pub; much to Steve's amusement.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked

"I've been here oh must be about four years now" said Elle with her finger placed pensively on her chin tapping it lightly.

Leaning against the outside wall; Elle dug into her large purse and found her bunch of keys. She placed the key in the lock and turned to Steve with a smile and said "welcome."

He had the cases in hand while Elle explained that the stairwell was shared, but the flat and its entrance was separate from the pub. A winding stairwell took them to the upstairs flat that Elle opened with another key.

There was a significant amount of mail on the floor which Elle picked up and carried to the kitchen counter. She filled the kettle and switched the electric on to allow it to boil.

"Make yourself at home" she called into the living room, Steve was already taking a look out of the large windows which were shuttered, and pushing his head around the doors which were closed. He placed the cases in the bedroom which had the most furniture in assuming it was Elle's.

Steve was impressed with the apartment, it was large and spacious and still retained some features although had been refurbished extensively and had modern fittings in both the kitchen and bathroom.

"Good sized tub" he called back to the kitchen, "nice size Elle" he finished.

Elle was thumbing through her mail and found one which had a franked stamp but was from Hawaii, She placed it one side and continued to make a pot of tea and some coffee in a cafetiere or French press. Taking cups out of the cupboard and pouring milk (bought en route) Elle sipped her tea and thought anxiously about what was hidden in the letter. Would she be able to go and experience the Hawaii everyone told her about? Or would she need to stay in London?

It was a little after four in the afternoon, and Elle's tummy began to growl. Taking the titbits that Mrs Gregson had supplied, she stated to make some sandwiches and placed the pre sliced cake on to a cake plate. Tea and coffee were placed on to a tray set down on a coffee table in the large living room which housed a very comfortable large sofa with matching chairs. Elle sat on the couch and brought her legs up under her. "Come and have a cup of tea and slice of Mrs Gregson's coffee and walnut cake" she said to Steve.

It didn't take him long to cross the large room his legs along with his stride were long. He chose to sit next to her on the couch. "You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm good, it's just I've had a reply about the Post in Tripler" she said

"And?" he asked

"I haven't opened it yet!"

He shook his head, took her cup placed it on the coffee table and said "Open it now."

Elle brought the envelope out from the back pocket of her jeans. "Here goes nothing"

She ripped the top off the envelope and took a deep breath he put his hand on her thigh, she removed the letter.

"Did you say you were going to put me up?" she asked

"You got it?" he asked

"I did! I got the job! And better still, I can start at anytime"

He reached over and brought her close on to his lap he kissed her mouth and pushed his fingers through her hair he kissed her with such vigour he bruised her lips. "Let's celebrate" he said

"What do you have in mind McGarrett?"

"Oh a little private celebration I think; you up for that?"

She answered him by leaning her head down and continuing their kiss; the sound of the buzzer at the door was heard somewhere in the distance.

"I hear bells" said Steve

"Don't worry" said Elle "you're not losing it; it's the door"

Harry and Charlotte were waiting at the door..."Hi it's us" shouted Charlie into the intercom

"We have company" she called to Steve while straightening her top and flattening her mussed hair

"Hey" said Harry to Steve as he came through the door, taking his hand to shake "Steve how about you come with me to the office tomorrow, I can introduce you to my team and you can see what were about?"

"Wow yeah that's sounds good what do you think Elle?"

"Go for it", she said "I have plenty to keep me occupied here. "She said with her arms out and palms up.

"Are you going to share your news?" Asked Steve

Elle told Harry and Charlie that she had the job; they hugged her and asked if a celebration was in order.

"We could go downstairs to the pub? Or go and have some dinner and then go to the pub" said Harry. "I don't want a late one with us working tomorrow." He finished

"Ok that's what we'll do then, we'll stay local, as it's a school night" said Elle.

At eleven thirty they strolled back into the flat, Harry and Charlotte had said goodbye downstairs Charlie going back to Harry's place, after they had arranged that Harry was picking Steve up early.

Steve turned the shower on, and asked Elle to join him, "I'll be there shortly she said "I just need to sort something out first" Elle took the letter out again and read it through, making sure she read it correctly again. She stood by the large window which looked down onto the road outside; she turned the light off in the living room and joined Steve in the shower.

They woke the following morning to Elle's alarm at five thirty. Steve's hand cupped Elle's breast his leg strewn over her thigh, she moved to disentangle herself. Again the alarm rang out, and she turned her head to tell him to move, when he met let out a sigh and pulled his wide shoulders off the mattress and bent to kiss her before sitting at the side of the bed. Elle stroked his back, kneeled hugging him her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her to his lap and held her close his nose muzzling her hair; he picked her up turned and threw her into the middle of the bed. She let out a small scream and followed him going to the kitchen while pulling on her robe as he padded his way to the shower.

Fresh coffee and juice on the counter and toast freshly buttered Elle had her head on her forearms with her tea steaming in a cup in front of her. Steve was far too chirpy and bouncy in the mornings for her liking. Elle picked her head up and watched Steve finish dressing; he was smart but casual and was heading her way.

"Go back to bed Elle" he said kissing the back of her head

"Hmm" she said "you kept me awake late last night with your extracurricular"

"You didn't complain at the time, if I remember you renamed me in between some disgusting language for a lady. I believe my new name is God" he said with a low chuckle.

She took a swipe at him but missed; he caught her arm and held it above her head. He turned her and undid the sash of her robe which fell open.

"McGarrett don't even think about it" she said and he growled picking up his coffee and taking a sip while Elle re-tied her sash and went to answer the door which buzzed below. "Your ride is here" she said.

Harry appeared bright as a button, and came through the door beaming. "Morning all" he greeted

Elle kissed Harry's cheek, and turned to Steve, "Now you play nice with the other kids" Elle said to Steve before she went to him and kissed him; he reciprocated and Harry feeling a touch embarrassed coughed. Elle then left the boys to their day. Steve held a finger up to Harry as if to say a minute. Steve followed Elle into the bathroom as she was about to step into the shower. She turned to see him at the door and smiled "what?" she asked

"God your fucking beautiful" he said and kissed her again "I'll text you later, keep your cell on" he called as he left.

Elle had a leisurely morning, she organised her trip, spoke to her parents and told them the news that she would travel back to Oahu with McGarrett and stay at his address until she could rent a place if her own. Sir Charles wasn't happy with the idea but agreed as Elle said it would be low key and above board (she said the latter with her fingers crossed behind her back).

She crossed the lounge and looked out of the window, there was a familiar shape across the road, she couldn't make out who it was they ducked into the shop and out of view. Chores complete Elle decided to get some groceries to make dinner, the telephone rang she answered and there was a silence, thinking it a cold caller Elle put the receiver down.

Now dinner for the lads, think Jamie Oliver 5 minute meals which would take her all night she thought with a smile. With a 6 pack they wouldn't care anyway she chuckled.

Grabbing her coat and purse list in hand; Elle made her way down to the street. First stop Ali's market "Hi Elle where you been keeping?" Ali called from behind a shelf.

"Hi Ali I've been on manoeuvres been abroad" she replied "what's new, How's the family?"

"Ah they're growing fast, what you looking for Elle?"

"Got it here thanks Ali, making curry tonight."

Butcher next, and then the farmers market she thought. Her cell pinged with a text it was from McGarrett.

_**Hey just letting you know the other kids are nice and I'm having a ball with Harry. Steve.**_

Whoopee shit she thought, I'll text him later.

Coffee Elle thought Hmm heading for the nearest café. "A cappuccino to go, along with a cookie please" Elle asked the chap serving. She put the cookie in her bag and sipped the coffee as she window shopped along the high street. She had a feeling someone was watching her, and couldn't shake the feeling all morning and kept looking over her shoulder.

Arriving back at the flat (late that afternoon) and laden with bags she climbed the stairwell. Her key went into the lock, she felt a hand around her throat and let out squeal, increased pressure prevented anything louder.

"Don't move a muscle bitch" she knew the voice instantly. His hand went over her mouth; the key remained in the door. She kicked the door and let it close behind them he pushed her forward by the hair.

"I'm really getting pissed off with you Jeremy" she said. He lifted his arm high and caught Elle across the head with his hand knocking her off balance. Elle fell to the floor. Shaking her head she managed to get her bearings, she needed her bag, to get her cell.

Jeremy was pacing, he was ranting about Sir Charles, Harry and not forgetting Steve. Elle couldn't understand what he was saying, except she knew it was venomous. Elle managed to crawl onto the couch and grabbed her purse. Without making a scene she let him continue his rant while her hand quietly sought the cell that typically sat at the bottom of her bag.

"And you bitch…" he came at her again. Elle cowered and grabbed a cushion for protection she moved her purse to the floor. "Your Father has made life very difficult for me, so I need you to call him and ask him to make amends. Or you and I are going to have some fun." He said waving a kitchen knife.

Elle needed to think what to do, she needed her cell. Once more she dug into the bag and found the damn phone then stuffed it in her underwear.

"Right Jeremy we'll sort you out in a moment; right now I need to pee and then I will call Sir Charles and tell him to call off the hounds." She finished

She got up and he went for her "Not so fast bitch" he said "how do I know you're not trying anything?"

"You fucking don't" she said

"Take your clothes off" he said

"Seriously?" she asked

"Elle take them off I can't trust you", he grabbed a knife, Elle thought he was unstable, and didn't trust him not to harm her further. She took her jumper and shirt off, and removed her boots then peeled her jeans off. She was left in her bra and panties.

"Nice" he said "I'll take some of that later" she scowled at him

"I'm going for a pee" she said heading for the bathroom.

"I'm coming with you" he said

"Don't be so fucking ridiculous" she said "you are NOT coming to the bathroom with me, wait outside by all means but you are NOT watching me pee" she got into the bathroom closed the door and got the phone out of her bra.

Text to McGarrett & Charlie

_**S.O.S. At flat alone with Jeremy. He's armed.**_

Elle flushed the chain, and hid the phone (which she had turned to silent) in the vanity unit. Jeremy was waiting outside the bathroom; he clutched her hair and dragged her to the kitchen where her land line telephone sat. Picking it up, she dialled. He knocked the phone out of her hand and said she needed to call the number out to him so he could make the connection.

Elle gave her father's telephone number to him and he answered. Jeremy continued his threats to Sir Charles and said that if he didn't make amends harm would surely come to Elle.

Jeremy made himself at home he opened a beer that was in the refrigerator and helped himself to Mrs G's leftovers. "I'm going to have you in the bedroom" said Jeremy. "I wanted you first but Nate got in before me" he said

"Leave Nate out of this" said Elle "Jeremy you need help" she finished.

"Get in the bedroom NOW!" Jeremy bellowed

"Ok, Ok" said Elle "there's no need to get nasty."

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, and then I'm going to kill you." He said quite calmly and quietly, which unnerved Elle.

Jeremy once more grabbed Elle by the shoulder and pushed her into the bedroom. "Get on the bed" he ordered. Elle did as she was told. "Put your arms above your head" he commanded. Jeremy placed handcuffs around her wrists and secured them to the wrought iron framed headboard. Taking the sash from his and her robes he tied her feet to the iron frame at the bottom of the bed.

"Now" he said "let's see if we can have some fun" wielding the extremely sharp kitchen knife he went closer to her on the bed, he dragged the blade gently down Elle's throat to her cleavage and cut through her bra. He got up from the bed and went to the bottom end where he stood just for a second; that was his mistake.

Behind him Harry had his gun pointed behind Jeremy's right ear. "Make a move and your history mate." He breathed firmly into his ear. Jeremy dropped the knife and held his hands out in submission.

Harry handcuffed Jeremy and dragged him out into the kitchen.

Steve ran passed them and went to Elle's side. "Now that I have to say, makes a pretty picture." He said looking down at her lasciviously.

"McGarrett you sick bastard you really want me to answer you? Get the fucking keys and get me out of here. NOW!"

" You could've said please" he said

Harry threw McGarrett a key-ring with a small key attached it fitted the cuffs and Elle was free, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck.

"Did he touch you?" asked Steve stroking her back. "Elle you need to tell me if he did."

"No I'm ok" she said sighing "he just pushed me around. He's obviously a sick man and needs help. Now can I get out of here?"

"Well sweetheart, can I suggest you put something on first?" he passed Elle her robe.

"Elle threw on some clothes and told Harry she would take her gear and book into a hotel for the evening as SOCCO needed to look through the flat.

"I am determined that Steve will have a good time while he is here" she said.

During the remainder of the week, Elle took Steve to the theatre, sightseeing and to a midweek football (or soccer as Steve insisted on calling it) match which Steve thoroughly enjoyed in the company of Harry and Charlie. In the pub later Elle said "I can't believe we are heading back to Hawaii tomorrow."

"Yeah said Steve" I have had a ball here; I only hope the office hasn't changed any on my return. I trust those goofballs with my life... but not office politics. I bet there will be a drama waiting" he said laughing and shaking his head.

Now back at the flat, Elle was sitting on her case once more "Geez I don't think the thing will close"

"You're going to have to rethink it" said Steve "and not throw everything in... there is a method to all this you know"

"You have any room in yours?" she held up a skimpy bikini. Steve chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and heading towards the bedroom. "Packing can wait" he said.

"Now tell me officer" said Elle "are your methods proven?"

"Being thorough" he said "I like to practice each and every one." he said bending his head towards her lips.

**THE END**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

Elle decided to wear the little bikini happy in the knowledge that space had eventually been found for it. She was up to her neck in the bluest ocean treading water and thinking that life was improving every day. Her new job was going well, and she had found a house to rent and was just waiting to finalise. Yes she was confident, that at this moment in time things were definitely looking up. She sighed.

Elle turned her head to have her open mouth filled with salt water and trying to recover from what entity had splashed her; a wave then wash over her disorientating her completely. A strong arm came around her waist, bringing her back to the water's surface spluttering and with her hair plastered to her face unable to visualise her rescuer. Two sets of arms were grabbing at her along with her own flapping apendages; she must have looked like that Hindu God; you know the one... with the flailing arms. Elle wasn'tl completely out of her depth and could stand perfectly well, although the crew she was with had other ideas. Picking her up and carrying her to the beach, they laid her down on her towel.

"You think she needs CPR?" A voice said

"Nah" said another "she's breathing fine look at her chest"

"I'm looking, I'm looking" replied one to the other "but best I check her airways anyway" said the male voice

"You come anywhere near me Danny Williams and I will undertake a medical procedure I am not yet qualified for" said Elle.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" said Danny

"I think she's serious brah" Chin replied.

"You know" said Elle getting up from the sand, "I just want to enjoy this beautiful day, without any stresses and strains of rescues and any further trauma's. I want to centre myself and be at one with nature"

Danny smirking held his hand out to her, and raised her to her feet. Looking out on the water, while brushing the sand from her bottom; her wet hair had plastered itself to her face. She brushed it aside; the waves called so quietly to her at the water's edge she headed back in with a determined look on her face, and her head held high.

In the distance, she could see the man and the woman looking at her from their surf boards. Knowing that the waves they were catching were a different kettle of fish to those which now lapped at her thighs. They were out playing with the 'big boys.'

"Careful there sistah" shouted Chin from the shoreline, Elle looked back to see the two guys watching her carefully. She continued to wade out and spoke politely to a guy who was on his vacation from California. Seeing Danny in her periphery, she moved away from the holiday maker wishing him a very nice day. Turning, Elle waded further into the water breathing in a deep cleansing breath. Suddenly a whoosh in front of Elle startled her, knocking her a little off balance once more. "What the..."

Steve caught her around the waist and threw her into the air, she landed none to gracefully. Once more regaining her balance, she gave him a stare which would make Godzilla whimper.

"What?" he asked. "We're just letting off steam" he said.

"I am leaving" said Elle,

"What?" he asked "leaving? Where are you going?"

"Home" she said turning and wading back towards the shore clearly miffed.

"But I thought we were all going out to celebrate you finding a house" he said following so that his knees were now visible against her thighs which remained underwater.

Elle stood with her hands on her hips and looked at him through half closed eyes.

"McGarrett you..." she couldn't finish as his lips covered her mouth stifling any words that were caught in transit. She responded (as he knew she would) by putting her arm around his waist. Her lips curling for a minute as he asked "what?" she pulled on the string of his boardies and tugged slightly while she watched his horror as they fell revealing all his wedding tackle. There was a cheer from the shoreline as Steve sat down trying to redeem his composure and pull his pants up at the same time.

Elle tried to move as fast as she could; but because she was laughing so hard it took longer. She claimed after landing on the beach it was like running through custard. Eventually she managed to get out before he could grab her.

With her feet planted on the sand she picked up her towel bringing it up to hide her face. He ran up behind her and brought her down to his lap. "What should I do guys?" he asked the other members of the team.

"Spank! Spank! Spank!" shouted Danny,

Elle struggled but he turned her so her bottom faced him. Raising is hand he brought it down on her behind; and it stung her.

"Ow!" she said but this was because her skin was wet still, and not because of any force behind his action.

"Enough" she shouted "I have had enough" he pulled her up so that she was sitting with her back to his chest and she leaned against him.

"Sorry" she said looking up at him a smile breaking through.

"Oh man" said Danny bent double laughing "I think I've been traumatized enough, but that display surely topped the bill, I'm scarred for life."

"You know Elle, you have broken public decency laws" said Chin. "We could have you in a cell in less than ten minutes."

"Oh yeah?" she said threateningly.

"I have to admit though you had the boss sweating a bit there" he said smiling

Kono stood behind Chin and said "I can't believe I just saw the boss' ass! A full moon on display and in daylight too!"

"Believe it girl" said Elle high fiving her friend.

Steve shook his head, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"You'll never forget it that's for sure" said Kono "I have it captured for posterity" she said shaking her cell at him.

"Kono, seriously?" said Chin

"Oh I'm afraid so cuz" she said laughing.

Steve took Elle by the waist and whispered into her ear "please don't think you got away with that. I have my revenge so sweetly planned"

"Stephen McGarrett" she said "it's time to quit. Do me one favour? and keep all that pent up energy you have for a dance with me later."

As they were all out that evening celebrating, they shared transport. Elle travelled with Kono and Chin; while Steve drove and Danny rode shotgun. Again. They had made reservations to dine and then enjoy a little dancing afterwards at the Hilton.

Kono had chosen a short black dress which accentuated her figure and her lean legs as it hugged her beautiful body tightly. Elle wore a pale lemon coloured sleeveless dress that wrapped around her curves and swayed as her hips moved. A low neckline was preferred by both ladies. Elle however was very well endowed in the boob department, which was enhanced greatly by the low "v". She wore her necklace with the rings swung lightly as she moved her upper body. Both ladies had their heels on and were ready for some action.

Dashing the as the men appeared, they couldn't help but whistle as they ladies approached them. In their respective designer jeans or dress pants topped by smart crisp dress shirts and cloaked in fitted jackets; they certainly turned the ladies heads as they waited at the bar. Elle hugged and kissed, as Europeans do when they greet. Kono just nudged the guys because underneath all the glamour she was really one of them.

Stomachs now full Kono and Elle decided that cocktails were the drink of choice, "what shall we have Kono?" asked Elle.

"Let's go with Lava Flows" said Kono.

"Hmm sounds good for starters."

"Bartender!" shouted Elle "we need two Lava flows here stat" she giggled

Danny and Steve looked at Chin who said "I think it's going to be carnage." They laughed while clinking their bottles.

Elle and Kono left their empty glasses, and started to move with the music. They were approached by a couple of older gents who guided them on to the dance floor, the tempo was quite fast and although the girls kept time, the guys were sweating and were looking for an easy escape. As the music finished the men almost ran to their tables looking for refreshment. Elle failed to let go of the arm of her dance partner and tried to drag him back. Steve came to his rescue, by taking her by the waist to the music and sweeping her around the floor. He pulled her in closely and held her to him.

"You ok down there?" he asked

"Immm kay" she replied talking into his chest. "You done with the dance floor?" He asked

"Are you kidding?" she replied pulling away and calling to Kono "SISTAH!"

Again they began to sway their hips against each other Steve moved well out of the way to let them continue their version of dirty dancing which raised a few eyebrows and a few smiles. When they finished they had another cocktail and sat down to recover, they were laughing hysterically and Elle said that she wanted to dance with Chin and Danny before the night was through.

As the music slowed, people began to dissipate; Steve took Elle by the hand and led her to dance the last dance before they left. "I think someone is going to have a headache in the morning" he said quietly into her ear.

"I don't have hangovers" said Elle "I stick to one or two drinks" she finished

"You've had a lot more than one or two tonight baby" he said

"No" she said "I stuck to cocktails and beer"

"Yeah? well I beg to differ" he said "four different cocktails on top of the beer does not qualify as a couple in my book I'm afraid."

She held him close and with her heels she could rest her head on his shoulder, his arms were around her waist with one hand resting on the top of her bottom. "This is nice" she said quietly. Chin and Danny were in deep conversation about something and Kono was hanging on their every word. "Steve?" she asked "can we go home?"

"I think that can be arranged" he replied.

Leading her off the dance floor Elle turned to Kono and apologised for being a light-weight but she was so tired and a little drunk and thought that it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

"You going home to get some rest?" asked Danny

"Eventually" replied Elle smiling before Steve could open his mouth. "Don't forget you guys are coming to lunch tomorrow"

While they travelled in the cab, Elle was on best behaviour; she could smell his cologne along with his own musky smell which she loved. He held her hand pulling her closer and she buried her face into his neck taking him in. She turned her head and he pulled his arm over her shoulder to her chest, resting his entwined hand in hers. He kissed the top of her head and asked how she was feeling.

"Kind of fuzzy at the moment" she said "some coffee should do the trick."

She could hear a soft low chuckle emit from somewhere in his chest, as he held her tightly. Her hand was on his thigh and she scraped her nails across his leg knowing it would drive him wild. He shifted in his seat. As soon as the cabbie dropped them off at the door, Steve picked her up "I can walk you know" she said.

"I know" he replied "it just takes too long"

He put the key in the lock and pressed the code, gathering her once more in his arms and placing her back on her feet once inside, he closed the door behind them using his foot while keeping a hand around Elle's waist.

He took one look at her face and slammed his lips onto hers; his hands were on her back sweeping over her skin which was warm to the touch. She moaned softly as he slid his hands from her waist to her neck briefly skirting her breast on the way. Her nipples reacted immediately to his touch. His hand cupped her face as he continued to kiss her; his tongue reaching into her mouth and dancing with hers. She broke away briefly to catch her breath before resuming.

His hands reached down to under the hem of her dress dragging it slowly up to her hip revealing her soft thigh to the night air. Goosebumps on her flesh making her aware that her flesh was exposed. His hand lingered briefly over her underwear and she thought she heard a low growl from his chest. He fingered the tie on her wrap around dress and tugged.

"Double knot" she said "I will show you how to make one for your boardies" she said grinning into him.

He picked her up and carried her to the stairwell; she had her legs wrapped around him as he made his way up the few steps to his room. Planting her feet once more on the ground he undid the knot on her dress and carefully unwrapped her. Elle twirled as the material peeled away uncovering her body. She stood before him in her bra and panties and put her thumb nail into her mouth. She had that look of innocence which he adored and he enveloped her.

Steve's hands found the fastening of her bra which he unhooked and pulled away from her body. He quickly stepped in to the bathroom, when he returned Elle had found her way into his bed she was naked. He took no time in slipping between the sheets pulling her against his body. They lay side by side. He pulled her by the waist as he rolled onto his back. Elle now straddled him.

She leaned down and kissed his scruff rubbing her cheek against the rough shadow which grew around his face. She made a trail with her tongue down from his lips to his neck. Her lips came to a halt at his sternum as she reached over and licked his nipple taking the pebbled bud into her mouth; he moaned as she began to suckle him gently. He placed his hands under her arms and threw her down on the bed and on to her back.

"My turn" he said in a low almost whisper of a voice, he pulled the sheet that lay across them down towards they're feet. "I want to see all of you" he said as she wriggled under his touch.

His kisses left her breathless, he covered every part of her body which lay open before him, and Elle pulled him to her lips. "Take me now Steve" she said pleading "please?"

They made love slowly and sweetly to begin with, she called out his name as he pleasured her over and yet again until finally sated, she lay in his arms.

Her head rested on his chest a shimmer of perspiration visible on her body; as a fragment of light which had pried into the room fell upon her skin. His large hand rubbed her back soothing her with a fluid motion as she caught her breath; and her heart rate returned to normal.

"Wow" she said the words catching in her throat as her mouth had become dry. "We need to try that again"

Steve laughed, and held her tighter, kissing her head "I haven't finished with you yet" he said as his hand stroked her inner thigh once more.

Strong sunlight strayed through the gap in the blinds forcing Elle to open at least one eye. She had curled herself around Steve wrapping one leg over his thigh and her arm was thrown across his chest. She moved her head to look up at him, continuing to keep the one eye closed. He was awake and staring down at her.

"You'll get cramp" she said trying to move. He held her firmly.

"I love holding you in my arms Elle, I have told you before" he replied. She snuggled up to him further and kissed his bare chest.

"Who would have thought it McGarrett? That we would have experienced such adventures six months ago, meeting on that aeroplane like we did."

"Fate brought us together" he said "although I had noticed you in the airport so there was no way I was losing you. I made sure of that. I asked to be seated near you on that flight" he said

"You did?" she asked "and there was I, I thought you were irritated by me" she said

"I was to begin with" he said "when you began to get flustered around me, I could only smile. I knew then I'd get you in the end" he said "It was fate"

"Bullshit!" she said "How can you look me in the eye and tell me logically, that fate brought us together?"

"Well I call it fate? Call it what you want." He said "All I know is that people come into our lives every day. It's up to us to chose who we want to stay and be a part of it"

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Elle surprised "It's been such a short time and a rollercoaster ride so far. Meeting, the dinner, the kidnapping, my Mother, the shooting, going home, Jeremy Urgh!" she recalled in horror.

"I know" he said burying his nose in her hair "It's been a real journey. But I think we are good together, plus, I kinda like having you around the place"

"I don't know if I like being compared to a favourite pair of slippers" she said "I enjoy your company too Mister. But knowing you, has certainly had led to some serious ups and downs between us over the past few months don't you think?" she asked

He smiled as he drew his finger down over her cheek to her throat as she swallowed. His hand traced its way down to her breast, and skirted her nipple. Elle could hear herself moaning softly.

"Talking of serious ups and downs he said..." He threw himself on top of her covering her body with his. His lips met hers for a deep and searching kiss. He placed her hands either side of her head and held her firmly; unable to move she arched her back towards him trying to find some release against his body.

As Elle responded to his touch, she knew her fate (or call it what you want) was sealed. Well for that morning at least. How long it would last wasn't in their hands. Only time would tell, but so far, it looked so very, very good.


End file.
